Family Obligations
by Crying Wasteland
Summary: [Complete] A lady demon courts Sesshoumaru but Fluffy worries about Rin's safety. So he sends her to live with his half brother Inuyasha. How is he going to handle a grown up Rin? What’s the real relationship between the demon lord and his charge?
1. Catching Up

Chapter One

"Why do you still hang around us?! We found all the shards of the Shikon jewel and Naraku was defeated years ago so why are you still with us?!"

The smaller creature stuck out his tongue at the half demon that for reasons he did not understand, was his friend. "For your information dog-boy I'm here cause I like to be near Kagome. So don't flatter yourself thinking I actually care about you!"

"Would you two quit it. Tristis is trying to take a nap but with all this stupid bickering he can't possibly try!"

"Feh, yeah and I'm sure he's getting plenty of sleep with you yelling like that."

Kagome covered her mouth and then glared at her mate Inuyasha. "Just stop picking on Shippo and be quiet. If Tristis doesn't take his nap he'll be cranky all day then I'll be cranky later tonight. Got it?"

While the half demon glared the teenage fox demon erupted in peals of laughter. "Looks like Inuyasha won't be getting any tonight."

Of course this type of comment was followed by several lumps on the head courtesy of Inuyasha himself. "You hang around that lecherous bastard too much."

"Owww, in case you haven't noticed Inuyasha I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't just hit me on the head just because I speak the truth. Anyway Miroku isn't like that anymore. He settled downed a lot after he and Sango got married."

"I'm for one glad about that. How are they doing Shippo? I haven't heard from them since their wedding."

The adolescent fox demon rolled his eyes, "They're being as silly as you and Inuyasha were when you two first got married. I only visited them for a day before they made me sick."

"You'll see Shippo. When you met your special girl you'll be acting just as silly as Inuyasha and I did as well as Miroku and Sango," remarked the woman as she hugged her mate tightly.

He in turn blushed but didn't remove her arms as he would have done years ago. Instead he wrapped an arm around her and rested his chin on top of her head. Twelve summers had passed since he had met his mate Kagome and yet it didn't seem that long ago when she released him from the spell his first love had placed him under.

A snort nearly left him as he thought back to Kikyo. She claimed to still love him but her attempts to kill him and Kagome proved otherwise. Yet he couldn't see that until he had to chose. Naraku kidnaped Kagome and tried to use her and Kikyo against him.

~*Flashback*~ 

When he had arrived at the castle Inuyasha saw Kagome's bow and arrow lying on the ground, along with pieces of her shirt. He growled at the sight and sniffed the air. Once he had picked up her frightened scent he ran towards it, already vowing to finish off Naraku once and for all. 

Kagome stood in a small room, shaking for her clothes were barely there and her arms were painfully chained above her head. Next to her stood an emotionless Kikyo in the same manner but she was left with her dignity. The two kept their eyes from looking at one another. 

"Kagome, is your offer still valid?"

She glanced up to see Naraku entering the room in his Kagewaki form. She nodded and then looked away, feeling ashamed that his eyes were being allowed to see her in such a state.

"Your power is far greater than the dead maiden standing next to you. But you haven't even tried to tap into it yet. I wouldn't have known about it if you hadn't attacked me with your arrows before. But now, now you will serve I, Naraku, for all eternity. Just remember what you have to tell that cursed dog that follows you."

She said nothing at this but merely shook with emotion. While taking her he declared that he was going to use her as bait to kill Inuyasha and the others. However he would also torture both her and Kikyo in front of them first before he let them die. Not wanting this she did the only thing that came to mind. She offered her soul to him so that the others, as well as her competition could live and continue to fight. 

Of course Naraku had been surprised by this. Though in true fashion he gave the impression that it didn't shock him at all. He agreed to it but she would have to be the one who would break the news.

"Kagome!"

All three looked up and saw the half-breed tear into the room with utter rage flashing in his golden eyes. "Naraku let Ka…. Kikyo…"

The younger girl almost yelled at him for forgetting about her once again but lost her voice when their enemy spoke up. "Well this won't be as difficult for him as I thought Kagome."

He released her from her chains and wrapped an arm around her bare stomach. The other half breed growled at this. "Take your filthy hand off her!"

"I think she likes it. Tell him your news Kagome."

The girl from the future voice shook as she spoke, "I'm staying with Naraku. Take Kikyo and get out of here while you can."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not leaving you here with this bastard!"

Naraku laughed at his anger. "Now why shouldn't you? You haven't done a very good job of protecting her lately now have you? After all you let her come into my hands. If that wasn't enough, how many times did you run to Kikyo and forget all about the girl who would do anything to protect you. Even now she's giving you permission to break her heart so you can have your precious priestess and all she has to do is give her body and soul to me."

The half breed's eyes grew red and soon bared his fangs. "Get your hands off my bitch!"

With that he charged with utter madness dancing in his eyes. In a blur and perhaps with sheer luck he killed the other half breed as if he was nothing. In horror he realized that even with the sword from his father in his hand, he still tapped into his demon blood. His eyes continued to glow while his claws itched for blood to stain them.

Letting his instinct set in he turned to his fallen enemy and clawed at it. He shredded everything of Naraku as if he didn't want a single ash to remind him of his existence. This continued until Kikyo slipped out of her chains.

She glared at the pale Kagome before she walked toward her only love and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha...."

He growled and snapped at her. Drawing closer to his victim he continued to growl and made a move to charge at her. 

Not wanting to fight him at the moment she turned to the terrified girl on the ground. "You little fool. You'd give your life and let your soul be damned for all eternity just so you can save that stupid half breed."

A step closer couldn't be taken for Inuyasha blocked her path. As he growled at the priestess Kagome found her voice. "Inuyasha you did it. You avenged Kikyo, Sango's family and Miroku's. It's all over."

He looked down at her and quickly took her in his arms. Despite his red eyes he spoke as if there was no change. "I paid my debt to you Kikyo. You have no hold over me any longer. Go back to the earth or stay in some village but never come near me or Kagome again. If I see you anywhere near my bitch I'll send you back to hell myself."

He left the stunned priestess with an equally stunned Kagome in his arms. They stopped at a stream where Inuyasha took off his outer robe and then tore off a small piece of her already tattered shirt.

"Inuyasha!" A deep blush rose to her face as she realized that the piece he took was really what kept her covered. She placed her arms in front of her, in a vain attempt to cover herself.

With his now golden eyes he snorted, "Take off that rag and let me clean you up. We have to go find the others."

Quietly she did as she was told. A small gasp escaped her when the cold water touched her open wounds. Yet the shivers she produced came when she felt Inuyasha's warm hands touch her bare skin. They had been traveling for almost three years now but this was the closest they had ever been to each other.

"Kagome could you finish your schooling here in my time?"

After their first year together she had decided that home schooling would better suit her extra activities. That and she found she didn't have much in common with her friends anymore. "I could but I'm almost done. I just need to take a few more tests and that's it."

"What are you going to do after that?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

He wrapped his kimono around her and pulled her close. "I meant what I said. I will kill Kikyo if she comes near you again. I swear..."

"Inuyasha I...."

She trailed off and buried her face in his chest and sobbed. There the two sat, holding on to each other and let the sun beat on their backs. Inuyasha gently pulled away and took her tear stained face into his clawed hands.

"Kagome stay here with me. I can protect you, and shelter you, and..."

She smiled and pulled his mouth to hers. Unlike the kiss with Kikyo he responded back. The young woman moaned in his mouth and pulled him closer together.

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?! Inuyasha!"

They broke apart in time to see Shippo running towards them. The little fox jumped into her arms and wailed into her waiting shoulder.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara soon joined afterwards. The annoyed half breed noticed with a smile that the monk's right arm was now bare. He turned to bop the child for hurting his ears with all his screeching but the dread "S" word was heard.

While Inuyasha laid face first on the floor Kagome held Shippo close and smoothed his hair down. "It's ok Shippo. We're all ok."

"I-I-I know b-b-but... now that Naraku is dead and the jewel is complete.... You're going to leave forever!"

The now very annoyed dog demon grabbed the fox demon and brought him close to his face. "Stop crying! Kagome's not going anywhere! After she finishes her tests then she's coming back."

"Really?!"

"Is this true Lady Kagome," asked the somewhat skeptical monk.

She grinned, "Well Kaede's village is going to need a new priestess soon and I have been wanting to learn more about my powers. Also I mean... I do come from a long line of priests."

The little fox matched her grin. "Yea!! Kagome is staying here forever!"

~*End Flashback*~ 

Everything neatly came to a close once Naraku was defeated. He hadn't heard from Kikyo since then but Kaede said she felt that her sister was finally in peace. Miroku was no longer cursed with the hole in his hand and needn't worry about passing on that trait to his children. Had the defeat of Naraku stopped his wandering eye then he and Sango would have married years ago instead of only being married for half a year.

He and Kagome lived just outside the village where her future home would be in later on. Soon after she made the feudal era her home they married and had a son a few years after that. Despite her age, Kaede was still healthy and didn't show any signs of slowing down. It was decided that once she died Kagome would take over with her refined powers. 

Yes everything was fine between everyone. Well if you didn't count the half demon's relationship with his older half brother Sesshoumaru, then yes everything worked out. The brothers still despised each other for reasons unknown but to themselves. Each had a reason but stubbornness forced them to give a cold hateful glare when asked for it. The last he had heard of the Lord of the Western Lands was that he settled in their father's palace with his lackey and human companion Rin.

Why that child followed his arrogant brother was beyond him. Though she wasn't exactly a child anymore, Inuyasha thought. The last he had saw her was when she was only about six or seven years old, a year or two older than Shippo. A very bright sweet little girl that had somehow wormed her way into the cold lord's circle. Despite all the rumors he had heard concerning her, for her sake the wiser half breed prayed that she had left her beloved Lord Sesshoumaru's side and tried to live a normal human life without the company of demons. 

A familiar whine from Shippo brought Inuyasha back from his day dreaming. "Eww you guys are still gross. I think I'll stay with Kaede instead."

"No way Shippo, you're staying with us."

Kagome's mate gave the fox a teasing grin, "Let him go Kagome. He's right he'd be better off staying with that old bat."

"Well since you put it that way I'd be happy to stay with you Kagome. Being near you and Tristis makes up having look at Inuyasha's ugly face."

"Ugly face?! Get over here you little twerp!"

A scene that had happened long ago repeated itself once again. Shippo took off running with Inuyasha at his heels threatening him with bloody murder. Kagome sighed and wondered why she put up with them until she felt something cling to her leg.

She glanced down to see a pup that looked eerily like his Uncle Sesshoumaru, expect he had three marks on each side of his face, look up at her with watery eyes. "Mommy why is Daddy and Uncle Shippo fighting again? I had a bad dream with all their yelling!"

With that the little pup burst into tears and buried his face into his mother's leg. She sighed and picked him up trying to dry his tears. Tristis was only like this when he hadn't got enough sleep and his father was making sure he didn't get any. She held his small chin between her slender fingers and forced him to look in her eyes. "Do you wanna see Daddy do his trick again?"

The little boy's face light up as he eagerly nodded his answer. She smiled at the child's honest answer and narrowed her eyes as she turned to face her husband. "Sit boy!"

Luck had been smiling on Inuyasha until that moment. He had grabbed the young fox demon's tail and was about to pound the living hell out of the twerp when he heard the words that he dreaded for over a decade. He fell to the floor in pain, forcing him to let go of the once victorious hold he had on Shippo. 

A growl worked it's way up as well as the word "bitch" but it caught in this throat once he saw his son's smiling innocent face pressed against wife's annoyed one. He forced a smile and helped the other demon up. The two gave a sheepish grin while the little boy sprang from his mother's arms and into Shippo's.

"Hi Uncle Shippo! Why did you stay away for so long?"

The sneaky teenager hugged the boy before answering, "I was out traveling like me and your parents used to. Then I went and visited the place where I used to live with my parents and after that I visited your Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango. I was thinking of staying here but I don't think your daddy wants me here."

The pup's golden eyes grew wide as he stared at his father in shock. "Why can't Uncle Shippo stay here Daddy? I haven't seen him in a long time and I wanted to show him all the neat tricks you taught me!"

Inuyasha held his sensitive ears before answering his son's screeching request. "Sure why not. I fought several demons and had a whole in my stomach. I should be able to handle a night with that annoying little brat."

"A night? Get serious Inuyasha! Shippo is staying with as long as he likes, I insist."

Kagome and Shippo grinned at each other while the half demon ran up to them yelling. "No way Kagome! We got him out of our hair when he decided to live with Kaede and he's not about to move back in."

In a flash his fiery mate screamed back at him. "Oh yes he is! He's our friend and don't you dare argue with me!"

They argued about Shippo's fate while he and their son Tristis went inside to start dinner. It continued that way for a good hour until Kagome could be heard screaming, "sit," and Inuyasha could be heard groaning in pain. The former walked in with a big smile on her face. "Well it looks like you'll be staying in Tristis' room tonight since your usual room is such a mess. You will stay for a long visit this time won't you Shippo?"

"As long as I get on Inuyasha nerves I'm here to stay," answered the grinning fox demon.

Supper was eaten without any incident, well if you don't count Tristis begging to stay up late to hear Shippo's tale and having his father tell him no. The boy gave a cold glare that remind Inuyasha too much of his older brother. He felt himself flinch but kept in mind that this was his son and despite his appearance Tristis acted more like Kagome than the Lord of the Western lands. A reprimand from his mother made the pup apologize and his cheerful disposition came back once their guest promised to fill him in the next morning while he showed off his new skills.

The three talked of the past adventures until Shippo felt his eyelids closing. He bid them goodnight and retired into Tristis' room. The young couple at that time also decided to get some sleep, seeing as their young son was going to be up bright and early to hear his dear Uncle Shippo's tales.

As Kagome ran her brush through her long hair she noticed her mate slowly getting undressed with a troubled expression. "Penny for your thoughts?"

The half demon stared at her confused as, "Huh," escaped his mouth.

She giggled, "Sorry, one of my expressions. What's wrong with you? You've been kind of out of it for a while now."

He sighed as he laid on their bed and turned his head to look at her. "Sesshoumaru has been on my mind a lot lately. I feel like he's watching me but every time I turn around to lash out at him, there's nothing there."

"Do you think he'll come back for the Tetsusaiga after all these years?"

"No, he decided to give up on that along time ago."

She stood and laid next to her husband, "What else could he want? Almost every time we ran into him he wanted your sword."

"It's almost time.... When our father died...."

She grasped his hand and pushed back a lock of silver hair out of his golden eyes. "Is that why you always get so melancholy around this time? But I thought you didn't have any memories of your father."

He looked down and sighed once again. "I have a few. Look the anniversary of my father's death isn't what really triggered thoughts of my asshole half brother. It's Tristis... It's just not his appearance anymore that reminds me of Sesshoumaru... The way he looks at us when he doesn't get his way, the way he talks, even the way he fights mirrors his damn uncle."

"Inuyasha, Tristis is nothing like your brother. He's a happy cheerful little boy who loves you with all his heart. He adores you and wants to be just like you when he get's older. Your brother is a selfish, arrogant, pampered, fem-boy."

"He wasn't always like that. He had a lot of duties because he was my father's heir and his mom died right before I was born. I don't think he was always so ruthless. I can remember my father telling my mother not to bear him any ill will because he wasn't always so cold. I think something really bad had happened to him before I was born."

"Like what," asked his now very interested wife. It wasn't often that Inuyasha opened up so freely about his family. His father was a fuzzy figure that he never really got to know while his mother was an untouchable person who in her son's mind was a saint. His half brother was never mentioned unless he was spoken in crude malicious words. And if he was spoken of the younger brother made sure the word "half" was always in front of the word "brother."

The now tired half demon sighed and turned to have his back face his mate. Talking of his half brother was never an enjoyable thing to do. Things hadn't always been so terrible between them he thought. There was a time when he found himself waiting for Sesshoumaru to return home from his long adventures so he could just be in the presence of his big brother. He had adored the full demon and craved his attention and acceptance. And hadn't Sesshoumaru let him cling to his leg and let him sleep in his room when he thought monsters stayed in his? Hadn't there been times when he had come to the defense of the younger pup and took blame for something he had done?

Kagome sighed and put out the light in their bedroom. She knew better to press her mate for information that night. Quietly she slid under the covers and held him as she tried to ignore the tremors he produced from the tears that put him to sleep.


	2. Living With Your Own Kind

Chapter Two

"Do you honestly think that it's in her best interest?"

"There's going to be demons coming in and out of your home Lord Sesshoumaru. There's already so many rumors going on...."

"Let them believe what they want. Should anyone of them mutter anything about those rumors then they will feel my claws," the demon lord declared.

The little toad gulped before saying, "Yes master. However her safety is an issue. She might be taken advantage of or simply killed. The Lady Astoria has taken a great liking to you and has been known for her jealousy. Should she see Rin she might..."

Sesshoumaru turned to look out his window and tuned out his faithful little servant. Rin had been by his side since she was six years old and really didn't know any other type of life. He didn't know any other type of life without the sweet happy girl by his side. The years before her were a distasteful blur that was better not to be mentioned. 

He had spoiled her rotten. Every doll, trinket, kimono; it was hers if she so much as gave it a second glance. He let her run around and play her silly games. Sometimes her innocent eyes and sweet smile could convince him to join in. Her room was decorated with whatever she was interested in. She never knew what it was like to go without.

Though she was spoiled she wasn't a brat like most human children. No Lord Sesshoumaru had been sure she didn't grow up to be like the dirty humans that he despised. He made sure she was given a suitable education. Though finding proper tutors hadn't been easy. He didn't like humans, save Rin, so many of the demons that had educated him ended up teaching his human companion. Jaken had been her principal instructor but he had other duties so others were paid to teach her. There had been problems at first. Some had treated her as they would have treated other humans but they soon learned that in Sesshoumaru's eyes she was a demon princess and would be treated as one. Also he had a problems with teachers never letting her ask questions. Then there had been the one who lashed out at Rin's ever questioning mind, leaving her a long thin scratch across her face.

Seeing that caused the young lord to give the tutor his dismissal from life. She had gone through several tutors but she had been educated. He had made sure she learned nothing less than what a human lord would have learned. Also he made sure she was given the formal education that he himself went through, learning everything one could about demons, including learning about his own family history. Rin also was required to learn how to protect herself against anyone or anything that might attack her.

Yes she knew everything she needed to know in order to marry well but that was a problem for Lord Sesshoumaru. He had never liked the idea of her mating because first of all it meant that she was no longer the little girl he had loved so much. Then he despised the idea of her marrying a human. But of course no high ranking demon would marry her because she was merely a human. Mortal men would probably marry her if they weren't frightened by her past but they weren't worthy of his human princess. No he couldn't stand the thought of his precious girl marrying a man that couldn't stand equal to her in rank, intelligence, and battle.

"Um Master.... are you feeling alright?"

The little imp shook the lord from his thoughts. Poor Jaken. He had served Lord Sesshoumaru since he was a pup and loved him more than his own life. Yet he was sided for the young girl that they discussed. Not that it really mattered anymore. He had learned to adjust and found that Rin wasn't as annoying as she first was. He himself had grown quite fond of her but he would never say so. The toad preferred to tease her and make nasty side remarks whenever his lord wasn't around.

"Tell Rin that I'd like to speak to her immediately. While I am doing this you will go find a suitable human village for her to go to."

Jaken stared for a moment until Sesshoumaru turned his cold glare to him, "Do you have a problem with following orders Jaken?"

"Yes milord! I mean no milord... I mean... I'll fetch Rin this instant Lord Sesshoumaru! Right away your majesty!"

He left the demon lord to stare out his massive window that overlooked his garden. Many a time he had looked out that window watching Rin play and cause Jaken to curse a blue streak. Lately he looked out to see her walk around picking flowers and sighing all the time. He often felt his heart tighten whenever he saw her unhappy. Before he could simply present her with a doll, some type of trinket, or a new kimono as of late and she would smile and run into his arms. Now she would give a small smile and thank him; the sparkle had left her eyes. Things were certainly different as the years continued to pass them by.

"You wanted to see me Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He turned to see Rin standing in her battle outfit with several demons' blood staining it. A small smile flashed on his perfect face when he saw her joyous face. Like him a good kill always brightened her mood. 

When she was ten he began to take her out to practice all the skills he demanded she know. At the time several low level demons had been trespassing and killing off all the humans who he collected money from. Rin was a child who laughed at the emotion of fear. So when a particular foolish snake demon attacked her while she prepared to bathe, she killed it without a second thought with a beautiful sword that Sesshoumaru had made for her. 

It was at this time that she became his personal exterminator. Like Sango she knew how to kill any demon that would dare cross her path but unlike her, the demon lord's human companion wasn't above killing her own kind. Some pitiful men would come too close to her and if she felt annoyed enough, she wouldn't hesitate to run her sword through them. 

It seemed fitting though. She like her master possessed beauty beyond anyone's comprehension and like him she could be a cold blooded killer. However Rin usually was never seen as one. His servants still looked at her as she was the same little girl who made things less tense when their lord was at home. 

Shaking out of his slight daze he motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his father's desk. "Were you successful with your hunt?"

A bright smile overtook her face, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. I killed several low level demons that were trespassing on your land."

He nodded, "Lady Astoria and her people will be visiting my home again. Many of them wouldn't hesitate to kill you or ravage you. "

A dark scowl replaced the smile as she nearly snarled, "I am quite capable of being around demons."

Sesshoumaru in turn gave her a dark look, "I won't be around to protect you and these are not demons you are use to dealing with."

"Do you wish me to go on a long hunt then my Lord?"

"No, I want you to go to a human village and continue your quest. I take it you have found nothing new."

With a disappointed expression she shook her head, "No, I'm sorry." 

He stood and sat down in the chair next to her. "You'll just have to search harder."

"I don't mean to be disobedient Lord Sesshoumaru but I'm not sure how to act around humans and I haven't trusted any since my family was killed. The only other human that I actually felt kindness from was that girl who traveled with your half brother."

Inuyasha had actually came to mind when he thought of places to send her. He had heard that a few years after he had killed Naraku he married the wrench that traveled with him. He had heard and had witnessed first hand the girl's powers. Perhaps she could provide the missing pieces Rin sought for. 

"I'll contact my brother and inform him that you will be staying with him."

Rin gave him one of her old smiles. "Perhaps his woman can teach me the things she knows." Before losing her courage she quickly asked, "Will Lady Astoria be staying long?"

A disapproving noise came from him, "From what Jaken tells me, she is looking for a mate."

Her eyes flashed for a moment but she quickly controlled them as she had been taught. She sat up straight, with tense emotions flowing through her. "I see. May I be excused my Lord? I would like to bathe before dinner."

He waved her away. "Rin don't get too comfortable with my brother. Once my obligated politeness is over I intend to tell her that she is no longer welcomed n my home."

Another soft smile rose to her face as she kneeled in front of him. Her small hands rested on one of his knees, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

The two looked at each other for a moment before he realized what they were doing. He gave a slight growl and helped her up. Even after twelve years she still had to strain her neck to look into his eyes. He smoothed down her hair and calmly remarked, "Bathe quickly but throughly. You reek of those disgusting demons. It's almost as foul as a human."

Despite his comments she only smiled and walked quietly out of the room. Once she left Sesshoumaru began a letter to the half demon that stained his blood line. This would be an interesting form of a family reunion and it couldn't have come at a better time. The anniversary of their father's death was drawing closer. It was their father that held them together. He was also the cause of their hatred. Had Father not died when he did and how then he and Inuyasha could have ruled their father's estate together but the old man had died. And for what? For that stupid bitch who could only dissolve in tears whenever Inuyasha clung to him and declared he wanted to be just like Sesshoumaru.

He growled once again. He had done a good job of forgetting about his little brother for the past couple of years but now... Now he kept entering his mind. When Inuyasha was younger and foolish he was sure once he completed the Shikon no Tama he would wish to be full demon, even if he did "love" that other human. Feh, he loved that cold priestess as much as he loved his older brother. 

No it was the bitch he had now that he really loved. Sesshoumaru sensed she would be entering his family once the blind pup opened his eyes. He still thought she was annoying but at least she stood by his worthless brother. The other one betrayed him as fast as she could. Had he known it was Naraku who impersonated Inuyasha he wouldn't have felt pride and perhaps he would have stepped in instead of...

Yet another growl escaped him when he though back to those old memories. They were just memories and he Lord Sesshoumaru was above such petty things. Besides he had to take care of Rin at the moment. Once she was safely out of his home he could spurn the bratty lady demon and send for his human. 

The more he thought about it he didn't like the idea of leaving his Rin in Inuyasha's care. True he always did protect his bitch quite well but Rin was far more important then that wench. Should anything happen to her he would finally kill him. He wouldn't think twice about it. He would finally let his poison into his little brother's blood like he had threatened to so many times before.

'You better take care of her Inuyasha. Or I'll have your head,' he thought as he continued to write his letter. 


	3. Decisions, Decisions

~*Thank you to the people who reviewed! I wasn't too sure of this story so I only posted the first two chapter even though I had chapter three finished a long time ago. Once again I'm posting two new chapters and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Thanks! ^_^~*

  


Chapter Three

Why oh why hadn't someone invented a washing machine and a dryer yet? Kagome muttered about savage conditions while washing as her husband, child and very good friend played in the field. Shippo had been with them for a few weeks and were waiting for Sango and Miroku to visit them any day now. 

She smiled to herself. Hopefully they'll be coming with news of a new edition to their family, she thought. A girlish giggle flew from her mouth as she continued that train of thought. Her husband turned away from the little game he was playing with his son to look at his mate. He cocked his head to the side and quietly walked closer to her.

"Since when did doing the washing become such a fun thing to do? You're always 'sitting' me once you finish."

"Oh Inuyasha the whole group is going to be together again! It's been so long and maybe just maybe Sango will be expecting a little bundle of joy herself!"

The paranoid half demon backed away from her as if she were insane. Well knowing his mate she probably slipped into her moments of insanity once again. After knowing her for so long, and not to mention being married to her, you would think he'd learn just to smile and nod at her little display. However this is Inuyasha and couldn't help but make the comment, "What are you babbling about this time? We were together half a year ago! Typical human, making a big deal out of nothing."

She glared at him and closed her eyes. "Sit boy!"

Shippo turned away from Tristis and smirked at the familiar scene of Inuyasha groaning on the floor and muttering something about Kagome under his breath. The little boy tugged at the teenager's sleeve. "Mommy always 'sits' Daddy and then he calls her all these words that Mommy says I can't say."

"Well I've know your mom for a long time and it's just best to listen to her."

The little pup started to giggle but then turned to sniff the air. "What's that? It smells like a lower demon and it's getting closer."

Shippo sniffed the air as well and made a face. "Um Inuyasha that scent smells really familiar. And if it who I think it is I think you're going to have a visit from your family!"

The oldest of the group sat up and growled. "Wherever that stinking toad is his lord is always close by. Kagome, you and Tristis go inside. Shippo go get me Tetsusaiga."

"What is it Daddy? Is it a big bad demon? I want to help you and Uncle Shippo!"

The teenager's eyes got wide. "Hey Tristis I don't think so... Uncle Shippo doesn't want to stick around." 

"Stop acting like a wuss and do as I tell you!"

Kagome gathered her son in her arms, "Inuyasha be careful! We don't know what Sesshoumaru is like now."

He smirked, "I can tell you what he's like," as he ran to a shaking bush. "He's still the bastard he's always been!"

Not waiting for Shippo to bring his sword he dove to the bush and tackled the intruder. A piercing shriek stopped Kagome's run to their home. She looked back and saw that a wailing Jaken was hitting a very confused Inuyasha over the head with his two headed staff. "Let me go! Let me go! I only have a message to deliver! Lord Sesshoumaru will have your head if anything happens to me!"

Inuyasha shoved him aside, "Where is that lousy half brother of mine? Your worthless ass never leaves his side for long!"

Jaken stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "My master is not here! He had me seek you out so I could deliver this letter to you and hear your decision."

With a trembling hand he held out the letter with Sesshoumaru's seal. The younger brother snatched it out of his hand while the toad yelped and ran back to the safety of the bush. He broke the seal, half expecting for something to jump out at him. As he read Kagome slowly set her son down and walked to her husband to read the letter from his brother.

Seeing this as his window of opportunity, Tristis ran past his parents and toward the bush that covered the little demon his Daddy sort of fought. He peered inside and grinned when the imp shrunk back. A giggle escaped him, "You don't look like a big bad demon."

Despite his fear Jaken exploded, "Why you miserable little whelp! I ought to....."

He trailed off when he actually took the time to look at the boy who spoke to him. It was amazing. The boy was the spitting image of Lord Sesshoumaru when he was a pup. The same long silver hair, pointy ears, he even had a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. Jaken stepped out of the bush and circled the boy. He had the same build Sesshoumaru had at his age and appeared to be the same height as he had been.

He glanced at the little claws and then found himself looking at innocent golden eyes that stared at him with a bit of confusion. Some, most likely the pup's parents, would argue that the innocent eyes was the only thing that set him apart from his uncle but the faithful servant knew better. A sad sigh almost passed his lips as he remembered a time when Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes held the same innocent light. This whelp appeared to be the carefree pure child that his master once was.

Old memories were forgotten as Inuyasha picked up the toad by the back of his robes and brought him close to his face. "What's this all about Jaken? Why does Sesshoumaru want me to take care of some girl?"

"If I were you I'd learn how to address her properly. Lord Sesshoumaru has killed people for not giving her the respect he deems is appropriate for her. Even demons coming to pay respect to your brother bring her something as well."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You can't be taking about that little girl that used to follow you around are you? Why she must be a woman now."

Her husband listened to her and felt his heart drop. He had really hoped that she had left his brother so her pure spirit couldn't be tainted. "That girl... Rin, is that the one he wants me to take in? Kagome's right she's already old enough to take on a mate and have a family so why do I have to care for her?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru already explained in that letter! He's suppose to be seeking a mate now so that he may have an heir. A lady of great standing is coming to call on his home and he doesn't want Rin around. The lady is terribly jealous and might try to harm her. Now explain something to me Inuyasha! Why does this pup look so much like your brother?"

He gave a low growl. "How the hell should I know? What's going to happen to her if I don't allow her to live here?"

"Then we'll have to find some place else to send her. She'd rather be here since she doesn't trust humans."

"Oh that's Sesshoumaru's doing!"

The little toad demon glared hateful at Kagome. "Hold your tongue you miserable human! Before she started to follow us her family was killed and then she was constantly abused. She was even beaten very badly right before she was killed and brought her back to life by Lord Sesshoumaru with Tensiega."

With that the future priestess shut her mouth and looked at her mate. Inuyasha glanced at the letter one more time and sighed. Why him? Sesshoumaru hated him and if he was so damn protective of his human companion then why send her to the person he hates the most? It sounded like a plot to kill him once and for all but it couldn't be. He had heard of the rumors concerning his brother and Rin. Many of the demons talked of how the ruthless human-hating Lord Sesshoumaru had a human mistress. 

Feh, he thought. When Sesshoumaru took Rin or any female human as his mistress then he would personally hand over Tetsusaiga. Though he didn't question his "love" or rather possessiveness over the human girl that he had taken in years ago. He had saw it first hand when he fought Naraku after he had kidnaped Rin. The full demon had acted as if he didn't care when she was back in his care but Inuyasha knew better. His older brother had walked away, pretending like he didn't notice the small girl following him but in truth he was watching her every move. Most likely preparing himself to attack if anything made a step towards his precious child. He had done the same when he was in the same position with Kagome.

"Daddy is someone going to come live with us like Uncle Shippo?"

He looked down at his tiny son who at first caused pain to look at when he was first born. Having to see and completely love a person who is a carbon copy of someone who hates you with every fiber of their being had been something Inuyasha had to get used to. Maybe this is why his father had often told him never to hate. One of the few things he could remember about the old man and he didn't listen to him. 

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha what are we going to do?"

The half breed crumpled the letter, dropped the toad, and picked up his son. Then he walked to a confused Kagome took her hand and motioned for Shippo to follow them. Silently they made their way back inside to their home, forgetting about the washing and the laughter they shared in the field. 

Jaken sighed and turned around ready to deliver the bad news to his master. He hoped Rin was keeping him in good spirits, perhaps his punishment for failing wouldn't hurt too much.

"Jaken tell Sesshoumaru that we'll have everything prepared for Rin by the time he sends her."

The little imp turned around and stared at the retreating half demon. He swallowed hard and began making his journey back to his master with his "good news."


	4. A Small Dose of the Past

Chapter Four

'We're getting closer and closer to Inuyasha's home and Lord Sesshoumaru seems to be getting more distant. I wonder how he's going to handle seeing his brother after all these years.'

Rin sighed and looked up to the moon and the dark clouds that were forming. Before becoming his pup she used to be scared of the night and thunderstorms. The first couple of nights under the royal demon's care had been filled with terror with all the sounds that darkness produced, until Lord Sesshoumaru took care of that.

~*Flashback*~

"Rin what are you still doing up?"

The child looked over at her lord who she thought was quietly sleeping with his back against a tree. She hadn't been with him long but she figured that he wouldn't like her very much if she told him that the thunder was keeping her up. That and she was scared of the night because it was dark and that's when monster's came and ate children. At least that's what the boys in the village, where she once lived had, told her.

The demon lord studied the child and noticed that she shivered a bit. She couldn't be cold, it was a warm night. He looked in her soft brown eyes and was surprised to see fear lying there. Before it could register that he was standing up in her young mind he was already by her side. He turned his expressionless eyes to her and said softly but loud enough for her human ears to pick up, "If you don't tell me what's frightening you then I can't do anything about it."

Rin played with the end of her kimono and made a small noise. "Rin doesn't like the dark very much.... That's when monster's come out and eat girls like Rin. Also Rin hates...."

Her explanation died in her mouth as a loud clap of thunder was heard. Quickly she buried her face in her hands and gave a small whimper. Now she'd done it. Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let her stay with him now. He didn't like humans and humans that were scared of the night and thunder were probably worse than most. 

He would send her away because she was a stupid weak human! Tears filled her eyes and she felt her little body start to shake. She had only been with him for a few weeks and sure Jaken wasn't very nice to her but being with the two of them was her home. If he sent her away then she'd have to be alone again. Or worse with more humans that were meaner than Jaken.

"I used to travel with my father as a small pup. When we would set up camp for the night he used to tell me that the thunder was merely our ancestors reminding us that they were never far away. They're always talking to us."

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "Why do they sound so angry?"

His golden eyes shut close as he reminded himself that she was a human pup. When he had been a pup he didn't ask any questions once given the thunder explanation. "They're not angry Rin. They're only loud so they can catch our attention. We tend to forget about them and everything they stood for so every once and awhile. They remind us of their constant presence."

"So is that Rin's family talking to her?"

For a brief moment his expression of indifference almost faltered. Even though she had only been with him for a few short weeks it had been easy to forget that she was indeed human and had once had a life before him. He made a small noise in his throat before answering, "I suppose."

A genuine smile devoured her once frightened face. She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his pale neck while nuzzling her face into his fluffy tail. "Rin think my family sent you to chase away all the monsters and bad people that hurt Rin. Rin is very happy now that you and Jaken take care of me."

He in turn brought her closer and stared at the fire as her breathing fell into a steady pattern.

~*End Flashback*~

"Jaken collect some firewood and set up camp. Do not disturb us. I wish to talk to Rin alone."

The little imp stuttered his reply but he was not heard. The handsome demon lord had already began to lead his charge to a large tree where he sat down and leaned against it. Without a word she followed her lord and carefully sat down in front of him. 

He ran his right hand through his long silver mane and glanced at her before turning his eyes to the endless sky. His stupid little brother's scent lingered in the air. They would reach his home early in the morning. Then he would have to say goodbye to his human.

A growl almost escaped him as that thought forced itself back in his mind. It had been two months since Inuyasha had given his consent for Rin to live with him and they were almost there. He hadn't expected him to agree so quickly. Of all times to listen to his dear older brother Inuyasha had to pick now. 

Fear crept into Lord Sesshoumaru and decided that it was an emotion that he did not want to feel often. At first he wondered if the emotion steamed from the thought of his" family" tainting Rin. While she might be full human she was a far cry from one. Her before mentioned education included sword fighting, hand to hand combat, and magic she had learned from older demons that were in debt to him.

His Rin is a cold calculating warrior underneath her sweet disposition if she needed to be. It amazed even him that when she needed to fight her warm brown eyes became as cold as his and only held the desire to kill. Sometimes it was frightening but those eyes were always filled with adoration when looking at him. 

No those foul creatures that he was related to wouldn't tainted her. The thought of her actually liking human life is what scared him. He had taught her that humans were nothing but lazy creatures that got in the way. They were all dirty who abused their young because they could.

"You may not become too friendly with them. Remember you will be returning to me so don't get any ideas about staying any longer than I deem necessary."

As his eyes returned from the sky she felt her face grow hot under his gaze. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. Will you go see them as well before you leave? Jaken said they had a son that resembles you."

Yes Jaken had been quite excited when reveling this news. A young boy, his nephew no less, that looked like him. Knowing his luck when he had a son he too would like Inuyasha.

The lord was curious about the boy. Without them knowing he had heard Jaken tell Rin that his nephew looked and acted the way he had when he was a pup. That was so long ago. Before his family was ripped apart.

He wanted to see this child. Sesshoumaru had always had a soft spot for children, he was sure that became quite clear when he took Rin in. Though he would still say that she was only an experiment at the time.

Truly he was shocked that she had the courage to go to him when he was injured. Perhaps that's why he tried not to talk to her as harshly as he would to anyone else. He also couldn't ignore the fact that she still tried to help him when she was so hurt. Not only that but when she was in trouble she ran to him, knowing that only he could protect her. When she later began to talk she finally told him the abuse she suffered. 

Knowing the things that were done to her by her own kind nearly sent him into a fit. It had taken him back to a time when his father had struck Inuyasha for talking back to an uncle of theirs. Oh how he had cried and screamed, until his adored older brother had arrived. 

~*Flashback*~

It was time for his visit to his father's home once again. He hated taking time off from his hunts but his mother wished him to do so.

As he and Jaken drew closer to the castle Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed. He could smell his little brother's blood and tears waving in the air. Leaving his servant behind he quickly made his way to his brother.

In his father's study he found the small pup on the floor wailing and pushing his mother aside. Their father stood in front of them with utter rage flashing in his eyes.

Inuyasha noticed his brother immediately and flung himself I his waiting arms. "Sesshoumaru!"

He caught the small bundle and glared at the two adults. Not wanting to talk to them, as he never did, he glanced at his still wailing brother. "Stop that racket Inuyasha."

Quickly he stopped, remembering his brother's much more sensitive ears. He buried his face in his older brother's robes and tried to stop his tears as he slowly said, "That old man kept staring at me. He wouldn't stop so I told him off! Then Father hit me!"

At this point their father stepped in. "You are to respect your elders as well as your own family. Saying the things you said are not fitting for someone of your station."

"How would he know his station when your bitch keeps him locked up in his rooms? He's a pup but he's completely ignorant of all the things even lower dog demons teach their young. How do you expect him to behave and act like a young lord when he's treated like an ordinary human brat?"

"Sesshoumaru watch your tongue! I will not have my sons act like mutts in my own house!"

The heir snorted, "I wasn't aware I was your son. I assumed I was merely your heir."

The older demon lost his rage and looked sadly at his oldest. "You know that's not true."

"No I don't know that. However this Sesshoumaru will continue your sick charade that you love me as you do your miserable bitch if you never strike my brother again. I agree that he should learn his station but I won't allow that to be beaten into him. Remember Father, I'm only here because my mother wishes it. For her sake, if nothing else, I will take over the western lands when the time comes."

Without another word he carried his brother out of there and into his room. The little pup looked at him with childish worship and jumped around while the older one prepared for dinner. After promising to take him out early tomorrow to explore the forest surrounding their home and telling him of his adventures Sesshoumaru had Jaken take his beloved little brother to prepare for dinner as well.

Once the boy was out of his room he sat on the bed and sighed. He looked around, almost afraid that someone might see him, before he reached into his robe and pulled out a bracelet that once belonged to his cherished mother. The small trinket still held her scent, one of the many things his mother left behind that he couldn't bare to let go. He glanced out the window at the stars, 'I must love you Mother for me to come back here year after year.'

~*End Flashback*~

"I suppose I should. Inuyasha isn't very bright so I feel that I must explain carefully what I expect of him."

Rin smiled at him. She knew what he meant by his comment. Despite her skills he still worried about her and despised the idea of not being around to take care of her. That duty would fall in his brother's hands and Sesshoumaru did not like the idea. 

Well if he didn't like it then he should allow her to stay home and make sure that dreadful Lady Astoria didn't get the wrong idea. Rin supposed that she was pretty but she certainly wasn't Lord Sesshoumaru's equal. Had he announced that he was going to marry the demon then she would have left and find a village that would suit her needs. She didn't want to stick around and see him marry.

The demon knew exactly what she was thinking, "Stop thinking about it. We'll find what we seek and send Lady Astoria home."

She looked down and sighed. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Rin come here."

The young woman stood and sat close to him. Carefully he let his remaining hand to fall on hers and brought her even closer to him. The two turned to look at each other as the sun slowly set behind them.


	5. Don't Believe What You See

*~Sorry about the long wait. I've been so busy with school and the duties of being a senior in high school. Because of all that, along with a lot of family things going on, I'll try to get a new chapter out at least once a week. I'm not making any promises though. Also I realized that I haven't put up a disclaimer. Sorry none of the characters, expect Tristis & Astoria, belongs to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, a genius in my opinion. Anyway sorry for the wait and please review! It means a lot. Thanks & enjoy!~* 

  


Chapter Five- Don't Believe What You See

"How come you and Daddy never told me about my uncle?"

"Because he never visits us and we never visit him."

"Why don't we see each other? You said family always comes first no matter what! I want a brother! How come Daddy doesn't like his brother? Myouga said they used to play a lot together"

"Because lots of things happened between them when they were young."

"So that was a long time ago. Why don't they kiss and make up?"

Kagome stopped her last minute cleaning to sigh and look at her over anxious son. To say Tristis was excited about meeting his uncle and having someone else live with them was an understatement. 

Myouga the flee had taken it upon himself to give a brief explanation of his father's family. He also didn't hesitate to build up the image of Lord Sesshoumaru. Much to the displeasure of Inuyasha and Kagome he told the pup that his uncle was one of the most powerful demons in the world and Tristis himself mirrored his relative in more ways then one.

The pup had puffed out his chest with pride as he walked into his parents room early the next morning declaring, "I'm going to be just like my Uncle Sesshoumaru!"

His mother had been horrified but Inuyasha could only look at his only son with an expression of rage and sadness mixed together. His father told him to find his Uncle Shippo and fell back to sleep.

"Mommy!!! You're not listening to me!!!"

"Hmm, oh I'm sorry Tristis. Look, Mommy is really busy cleaning up for Rin. Why don't you find Shippo?"

Tristis pouted and gave her sad puppy eyes. "There's a low level demon in the village and Uncle Shippo agreed to go take care of it."

She nodded, since the fox demon finally matured into a still very young but older looking demon he was also quite powerful. "So why don't you find your Daddy? I bet he's lonely."

A huge grin overtook his face. "Yeah I'll go find Daddy!" The smile fell for a moment, "Why is Daddy acting so sad? Usually he's making faces and saying stuff about humans."

"He's fine. Why don't you go and play with him? He always gets happy when you two are playing."

The little boy grinned again and ran outside to find his father. Getting on all fours he sniffed the ground and began the task of separating his father's from all the other scents around their home. Delight shone in his eyes as he caught the familiar scent. He stood and ran towards the old tree screaming "Daddy" until he tackled the surprised half breed.

Inuyasha allowed a smile to play on his face. He picked up his son by his tail and slung him over his shoulder. "Did your mother tell you to come bug me?"

"Yep!"

"Bitch." A sigh escaped him before clearing his throat to warn his son, "Listen Tristis your Uncle Sesshoumaru isn't anything like Shippo or Miroku."

His son gave a somewhat annoyed look, "I know that! He's a great demon lord that controls the entire Western Lands."

Inuyasha frowned at the continuous praises his half brother received from his only child. "He's not a great demon. He's ruthless and has tried to kill your mom and me more times then I care to remember. Also I don't want you getting friendly with the girl that's coming to live with us. She's human so she can't rough house and she's one of his servants. Anyone that serves him can't be trusted."

"But old Myouga told me that your Daddy would be proud of him. Also he said that Uncle Sesshoumaru was only a pup then. He didn't really mean it."

A "feh" escaped him as he sat back down against the tree. Why did he agree to take in the girl? True it wouldn't an everlastingly stay but she wasn't his responsibility. Sesshoumaru was the one who took her in and kept her for over a decade. 

"Daddy I smell something. It's kind of like our scent."

He in turn stuck his nose up and growled slightly when he realized the powerful slightly flowery scent belonged to his half brother. Before Tristis could run to investigate he grabbed his burden and tucked him under his arm.

"Let me go! I want to see who it is!"

Tristis' cries were ignored as his father made his way back to his home. Briefly worried that his mate wouldn't be able to protect herself but that thought was pushed aside. Since going through several vicious training sessions with old Kaede, Kagome was no longer a helpless girl.

When he reached his home he almost dropped his son at the sight of his half brother. Not surprising Sesshoumaru didn't look like he had aged at all. Jaken, his faithful little toad also appeared the same but it was the young woman that surprised him. 

There stood a woman with long flowing black hair. Big lovely light brown eyes took in their surroundings as if it was all terribly beneath her. Though one look at her did seem to agree with that. With the fine silk kimono hiding yet teasing men with the treasures hidden by it, she seemed to be a creature not of this world. 

Kagome too had been studying her but frowned when she saw Inuyasha staring at her so openly. She willed herself not to "sit" him in front of his brother. Instead she put on her perky smile and walked towards the girl. "Hi! You're Rin huh? It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Rin turned her gaze on the woman and narrowed her eyes with confusion. She didn't have the special senses her master did but she could clearly see something was wrong with her. For one thing she was still wearing very odd clothes. "You're a priestess. Why don't you wear the clothing fit for your station? You wear rags that don't cover well."

Inuyasha almost laughed as his mate blushed deeply. Despite living in the feudal era for some time now she still got remarks for her clothing. She still went back to her era to visit her family as well as do some shopping so her clothes didn't look like everyone else's. As far dressing fit for her station both her and Inuyasha agreed that she wouldn't wear the traditional priestess clothing. Neither wanted any reminders of Kikyo around them.

Not waiting for an answer she continued her line of questioning. "I thought you were a human? You look like one but there's something not right about you."

"She's a half breed now. That's why she hasn't aged at all. Hmmm, so this is what you used the Shikon no Tama for little brother. I knew you took on a mate and had a pup but I wasn't aware that your mate became like you."

Jaken stared at Kagome and moved a little closer to Rin without realizing it. He knew something was wrong with the wench during his last visit but his fear of Inuyasha caused him to ignore it. The toad glanced at his lord who had an amused light playing in his eyes as his younger sibling glared at him.

He put his son down as he snarled out, "That's none of your business Sesshoumaru! Look I'm doing you a favor by taking care of your kid so don't try to pick a fight with me!"

It was then that he noticed that Sesshoumaru's appearance had changed slightly, "Hey wait a minute! Your arm's back! I hacked that off a long time ago. How did you get it back?"

The older one still held his amusement as he remarked, "I had hoped that having a mate and a pup of your own would have forced some maturity on you but it seems I was mistaken. You still reek of childish anger and impulses. As for my arm I came into contact with a mountain witch. After a brief discussion she restored my arm."

"Don't you mean you threatened her?"

"It's not my fault people are generous to me while they run from the mere sight of you."

"That's it! If you're looking for a fight then I'll give you one!"

He rushed at his brother, claws ready to shred Sesshoumaru's pretty face but a long sharp sword pressed dangerously against his throat. Inuyasha slowly turned to see Rin's confused face now held only anger. He hadn't even realized that she had a sword but he was now for the tip was pressing painfully into his skin.

Kagome and Tristis held their breath while Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Sheath your sword Rin. He's no threat to me. He never has been."

"I realize that Lord Sesshoumaru. I just want to make it clear that I'm not a child and refuse to be treated as one. I am the exterminator for the Western Lands and this stay in not something I wanted. I'd rather be hunting but Lord Sesshoumaru wishes this so I will obey."

Her sword was put away, much to Inuyasha and his family's relief. Tristis walked towards the girl who threatened his Daddy. He recognized the little toad and he guessed the tall man was his uncle. That made sense. He did look like him an awful lot.

The girl looked like a princess but she didn't act like one. Rin called herself an exterminator like his Aunt Sango but she seemed a lot stronger. He tugged at her pretty kimono and she glanced at the little boy.

He took in her scent and found she had a flowery scent like his mom but it was different. The pup took in his uncle's as well and exclaimed, "You smell a lot like Uncle Sesshoumaru!"

A faint blush graced Rin's face as Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile. Kagome moved to her mate and whispered. "He's smiling! Inuyasha I'm officially freaked out!"

The demon lord bent down on one knee to look into his nephew's eyes. The two gazed at each other for a few minutes until Tristis' face broke into a grin. "Are you going to stay with us too? Daddy isn't as bad as he sounds. Mommy says he acts mean to hide that he's a big softy."

Inuyasha growled at the comment while Kagome hid a giggle. The full demon glanced at his brother before returning his gaze to his nephew and answering him. "I have things to take care of at my castle. Rin, I want you to train my nephew while you are here along with your other duties. His power is going to waste without proper training."

She nodded, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Jaken we're leaving. Inuyasha, Rin can protect herself but she's still only human. I expect her to be in perfect health when I come back for her."

The young girl's calm disposition broke as she grabbed Jaken close and hugged the squirming imp close to her. He hit her lightly with his staff and demanded for his release. A lone tear fell as she reluctantly let go and gazed at her master once more.

He in turn gave one last long gaze at the young woman who had never left his side since she came into his protection. A glimmer of sadness passed in his eyes but it was blinked away.

The two demons walked back into the forest and left before Sesshoumaru could change his mind. Rin sighed and debated with herself if she should for once in her life disobey her lord. She wasn't given much of a chance to think about it for Tristis tugged at her kimono sleeve once again.

"Do you want to see the attacks that my Daddy and Uncle Shippo taught me? Are you Uncle Sesshoumaru's wife? Can I call you Aunt Rin?"

She once again blushed but only took his little clawed hand. "What is your name?"

His little chest puffed with pride, "My name's Tristis! My Mommy named me. Daddy doesn't really like my name but she 'sat' Daddy until he agreed to it."

Rin gave a soft smile and said, "I see. Inuyasha I'm going to take Tristis and see what exactly he needs to be trained in. We won't be long."

Inuyasha started to protest but was silenced by a look from Kagome. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I don't think Rin would cause any harm to Tristis so he's safe. Come on let's take her things inside and prepare dinner."

He gathered Rin's things but turned to the direction where she led his son. Yes Tristis was perfectly safe with his brother's servant. But her scent, something with her scent bothered him. His son commented on how she smelled a lot like Sesshoumaru and she did. That bugged him, something wasn't right.


	6. Discovering Something New

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis & Astoria. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them. 

  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok here's chapter six. *blushes* I can't begin to thank the people who reviewed. I was especially pleased & very honored from the kind words I received from Amargo Scribe & Sketch. Thank you *so* much! That along with all the very much welcomed reviews made my day. *Blushes again* I've tried really hard to keep Sesshoumaru in character and I hope I continue to do so. Please keep reviewing, it makes me write faster. ^__^ Thanks again & enjoy the latest chapter.

Chapter Six- Discovering Something New

'Damn females. Get this, get that, why doesn't Lord Sesshoumaru pay attention to me? I never thought I'd miss Rin's chatter. As soon as Lord Sesshoumaru tells her to get lost then this Jaken can get some rest.'

The imp continued his grumbling as he made his way with a tray to Lady Astoria's rooms. For the past month he ended up taking care of her needs more than her own servants. It was worse than when he had became Rin's nanny during their travels. But it was on order from Lord Sesshoumaru so he tried to silence his objections.

"Jaken if you continue to be late with my tea I'll rip you to shreds."

Normally the little coward would have been frightened but her words didn't bother him as a threat from his master or Rin for that matter would have. After all he was the lord's personal servant and was even brought back to life by a swing from Tensiega. So he answered, "Yes Lady Astoria, I understand," and then left the room to continue his complaints.

The tall proud demon stuck her nose in the air and sat down. Astoria's stay was already into a month and Sesshoumaru still hadn't visited her chambers. What the hell is going on? She was a gorgeous noble demon but the mateless lord seemed to ignore that and the fact that she was in heat.

Why else did he think she planned her visit at this time? Ever since he was born her family had bred her to become the mate of the powerful demon lord. After all he was one of the last great lords left and the competition for him was stiff. It was about time he took on a mate and had an heir. He had put it aside long enough. And with her old family connections Astoria was sure to be the first woman in his life to take the place of his mother.

Well actually second if you counted that disgusting human that was forever by his side. She angrily set down her tea as an image of Rin came to mind. Her first thought was that Sesshoumaru had finally killed the annoying whelp but unfortunately discovered that she was on a long journey with an errand from her master. That was fine though, she wouldn't have a foul smelling human running around while she set her claws into her future mate. 

Only problem was that Sesshoumaru seemed to be longing for her return. She had never seen any evidence of it but her servants did talk to his. From what they could gather the calm lord was actually showing sadness. It seemed that he'd often walk the grounds late at night and stay in her room for hours until retiring into his own room.

'He acts as if he lost a lover.' She laughed at her thought out loud. How absurd. The great feared Lord Sesshoumaru taking a human lover. It was all well too known that he despised the creatures more than any other demon. Though she did suppose he had just cause. After all his shameful father did leave his own mother for a human mistress he had hidden. Then he had a child with the loathsome creature. Disgusting. 

Yet despite his self proclaimed hate he raised a human child. Astoria had remembered her first introduction to the pest.

~*Flashback*~

Months had been spent picking out the perfect kimono to catch Lord Sesshoumaru's attention. She knew the other females in attendance had done the same but it was a waste of time. This became a fact as she watched from her seat next to her parents, watching couples dance. 

Foolish little bitches. She saw how they all giggled and practiced their flirting techniques for the arrival of the lord of the Western Lands. All in vain. His own father and mother had even expressed that she would make a lovely addition to their family.

Well his father's approval hadn't mattered for a long time but his beloved mother's did. That's why he even bothered to make an appearance at events like the one being held at the moment. His mother adored the social gatherings and took every opportunity to show off her jovial son. In fact the only joy she had was to see that her family was happy.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands has arrived."

Astoria smiled and looked towards the door to see her chosen one walk in with a small human child holding his hand. Everyone halted their conversations and openly stared at the two. Lord Sesshoumaru took no notice and led his bubbly charge to the nobles giving the party. He paid his respects and thanked them for inviting him. Then he turned to the little girl and gave her the slightest of nods.

She grinned and presented the lady of the house with a flower necklace. From the start Astoria could see that her mother wanted to claw at the grotesque human whelp but a look from the child's master forced a smile on her regal face as she accepted the gift. Rin smiled once again and then took Sesshoumaru's hand again.

The two sat in a corner, with the demon dog pretty much ignored everything around him. The child on the other hand rambled on and on to her beloved lord about all the pretty kimonos and foreign objects that surrounded them. He half listened to her chatter, he was preparing himself for an attack on his charge.

He didn't want to bring her along but Jaken fell ill and he didn't trust any of us other servants with her. In truth he'd rather not attend at all but he felt his mother's soothing voice asking him to go when he had received the invitation. So here he was with his little human, ignoring the curious stares he was getting.

A warning growl worked itself up his throat until Lady Astoria sat in front of him. She flashed a dazzling smile as she placed her smaller hand on his.

"Lord Sesshoumaru it's been a lifetime. You've avoided our social events as of late."

He nodded and removed his hand from hers. Another glance was given to Rin as she nibbled on all the weird foods that servants cautiously brought to her. At least she had remembered his order of being quiet while he talked to someone there that wasn't a servant.

Astoria glared but put on another pretty smile for him as she forced his face to her again. "I was hoping that you would stay with us for a few more days. It's been so long since the two of us have had a chance to talk."

He gave a low growl, "I have more pressing matters to attend to." And with that he roughly pulled her hand away from his striking face.

Rin, watching all this in silence decided to voice her presence. "You're not suppose to touch Lord Sesshoumaru. He doesn't like anyone lower than him being near him and he certainly doesn't like anyone touching him but a few select people. Even Jaken knows that and he's not very smart."

Astoria growled, "Why you worthless insect! I am Lady Astoria and I will do as I please. Don't you dare compare me to the likes of such lowly demons."

She raised a claw hand to strike the girl and put her in her place but was stopped. With another hush of silence everyone turned to see Sesshoumaru with bright red eyes holding her arm roughly. He glared as he spoke barely above a whisper, "For being a lady you don't act as one. A human she maybe but this insect knows that I will not be touch by anyone or anything that I don't deem worthy. Get out of my sight you pitiful bitch."

He turned to his wide eyed companion. "This Rin is an example of demons that aren't fit to walk with humans. Come, I don't wish you to be exposed to such trash."

~*End Flashback*~

She growled at the old memory. Sesshoumaru's dismissal hadn't embarrassed her nor did it discourage her by any means. It wasn't her first dismissal from him and she could take some satisfaction that she wasn't the only female to suffer from his disinterested stare. 

The true embarrassment had came from the smug grins and teasing giggles. After he had left she was forced to look at the other bitches who were all sure that their positions for Sesshoumaru's mate had moved up a notch. Hmm, they hadn't gained any forever just as she hadn't lost her position.

The lord didn't seem to care for any of his suitors. He appeared to not even notice them. Though he did. Sesshoumaru had to bare witness of ill fated arranged marriages so he denounced the idea when his father and beloved mother had suggested it. He saw his own parents crumble despite all his mother's tries to keep their family together. Because of that he told his father that under no circumstance would he be forced into mating with a female that would probably leave him. 

His train of thinking was directed to his father and made sure to pour salt into old wounds. It was his mother that he delicately asked that she not arrange a marriage for him. She pleaded with him but to her somewhat shock he wouldn't give in. Though she had understood. The soft hearted demon, along with her servants, had known that marriage was a taboo subject for him.

Astoria knew the failure of his parents mating was a sore subject for him but it had been years. Why couldn't he get over it? And why couldn't he kill off that human? Why should he keep something that belongs to the very kind that caused the death of the only woman he actually loved?

A grunt escaped her as she slammed down her cup of tea, letting pieces of it enter her skin. She took no notice of the blood staining Sesshoumaru's floors. She merely gazed out the window as Jaken was seen carrying a tray of tea and several documents to his waiting master who sat at a bench in the garden beneath a tree.

His never changing bored expression played as his little servant carried the tray while trying to dodge the temperamental Ah-un. The beast had been creating a ruckus since Rin had left and refused to let anyone on its back, with the exception of Lord Sesshoumaru. It seemed everyone in the house was waiting for her return.

'Everyone acts as if she's the mistress of the house. Hmm those stupid servants might wish her to be their mistress but it won't come to pass. I chose Sesshoumaru long ago and I'm not about to give up what is mine by birthright.'

*****************************************************************************

"Here are the documents that you asked for Lord Sesshoumaru. I sent one of your servants to fetch your father's will. Thought it might be difficult to read with the blood stains since you did kill the man who was reading it to you."

Nothing was said to this and Jaken knew better to expect an answer. So he took off before his master took an type of action against him. Though if he did stick around he wouldn't have been abused at all. Sesshoumaru was too deep in his search for answers to bother with the toad.

'Father you must have left behind some wisdom behind. After all surely my mother wouldn't have followed you if you didn't hold some type of inkling to greater power. Mother was such an intellectual person. She wouldn't mate with someone who couldn't stand her equal in that.'

He searched the dusty documents but pushed them aside after a mere glance. They had been examined before but he had hoped to discover something new. Anything to help Rin and her condition. They were running out of time. When he left her he knew that for sure. Her scent was different when they awoke the morning he was forced to leave her in his brother's care.

Inuyasha still left a bitter taste in his mouth when he voiced that name. Things had gone better than he had expected when he met him again but pangs of blocked memories kept troubling him. His little brother's eyes didn't have the untrusting glint anymore, save when they were looking at him. He supposed that was due to the wench he mated with. 

'Still, he's the useless pup he was when his mother took him away. Damn bitch. She and his father had conspired against him. He had wanted Sesshoumaru to change and she didn't want him involved with Inuyasha at all. After their father had died he wanted to keep his brother close to him. But due to that human bitch's interference, it wasn't meant to be. 

He gave an annoyed growl and refused to think of his brother any longer. He, Sesshoumaru, had more important things to think of. 'I won't let damned memories over take me.'

With that an image of a sobbing Inuyasha roughly pulled from his adored big brother was pushed away. 


	7. Out in the Open

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, & Maaya. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them. 

  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter Seven is here. I might rewrite this because it seems very rushed. However I do hope you enjoy this. Once again thank you to all those that review! *Hugs* It makes me feel so good that someone actually likes my babbling. ^__^ For those that read "Who Do You Love?" I'm working on it!! I swear! It's just harder than I thought. Also I'm considering writing a Nightwalker: Midnight Detective/Inuyasha fanfic. We'll see though. Anyway enjoy and please review!

  


Chapter Seven-Out in the Open

The scent of flowers sent her mind reeling. She sat on the grass, wanting to leave the wonderful scent but couldn't find the will to stand. So she let the smell led her mind to the tall beautiful demon lord that she lived with.

"Look Aunt Rin! Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango are coming! Wow she got big!"

Rin glanced to where Tristis was screaming for her to look. Thank goodness she didn't have Sesshoumaru's or the boy's parents' hearing. His joyous cries of glee often hurt her ears so she could image how the demons of the household felt.

When she caught sight of the two he was so over joyed to see she felt an eyebrow raise. Tristis comment was due to the fact that Sango was heavily pregnant. Even though this was the second visit the two had made to Inuyasha's home while she had been living with them she was still surprised by the fact that Sango was pregnant.

She could only recall a distant memory of seeing a woman actually pregnant but she hadn't remembered the stomach growing so large. She put a hand to her own stomach but quickly removed it when she realized what she was doing. To take her mind off it she looked down at her charge. "Perhaps you shouldn't say such things to Sango."

Rin was awarded with a confused expression. "But why? She is big!"

"I know and she probably knows that too. So why don't you be extra nice to her and don't mention her size? Tell her how pretty she looks."

The little boy really didn't understand why he couldn't say anything about how big Aunt Sango had gotten since the last time he had seen her. But his Aunt Rin always knew best so he'd do as she asked. She was so cool too. She could run almost as fast as his mommy and daddy and she was just as tough. He had even seen her kill a big spider demon all by herself when it attacked the village.

'Aunt Rin is so cool. I wonder why Daddy doesn't like her. Uncle Sesshoumaru seemed really nice too.'

Tristis' opinion of his uncle had increased even more with stories from Rin. He started to learn some of the special attacks that she had learned from him. Attacks that he had created himself. And of course he was filled in with every little detail of their many journeys across Sesshoumaru's territory. That and he now begged his parents to let him visit his castle. 

"Lady Rin. Always a pleasure to see you. Tristis are you keeping your stubborn father on his toes?"

The pup grinned at his Uncle Miroku. "Yep! Are you gonna stay longer? Mommy said you were cause Aunt Sango is going to have her baby really soon."

"Well if your father doesn't have any objections I believe we will."

Rin disregarded the rest of the conversation and started out into the forest. She heard the curious trio whisper and though she couldn't make out the words she knew it concerned her. It wouldn't be the first time Inuyasha's circle of friends had talked about her, nor would it be the last. She just didn't fit in with them.

A sigh left her as she continued her unknown path. Miroku and Sango were as human as her yet she felt superior to them. Shippo couldn't stand her equal, though she couldn't deny his crafty skills or the gorgeous features that age had given him did tempt her to lower her standing. And at the same time she felt far above Inuyasha's family as well. She adored Tristis and Kagome was such a strong powerful woman but it wasn't enough. The future priestess was powerful but lacked the deeper wisdom Rin craved.

'I can't go back to Lord Sesshoumaru without it. We're running out of time. I was lucky the first time but now... it feels the same. If my "condition" is back again then I can't return. I can't go home. And I can't stay here. Inuyasha can't stand me.'

The two clashed because of a man that hadn't been present in a month. The half demon's older brother's presence stood between them and for that they couldn't get along. They only played nice when Tristis was around.

'How foolish. If he only knew the true reasons. It's not even Lord Sesshoumaru he hates. His mother turned him against his brother. But he's as blind to that as I've always been told.'

She sat against a tree and shredded the grass that laid beside her. She herself felt like a half breed. It was true, Rin had truly felt all the emotions Inuyasha had when he was growing up. Though perhaps to a much lesser degree. She had, had the privilege to have Lord Sesshoumaru watching over her so she didn't have to hear remarks from ignorant humans or demons.

The young woman sitting on the ground was neither human nor demon. She couldn't belong to only one world and she couldn't belong to both. It was only in Lord Sesshoumaru's home or just in his presence that she felt acceptance. Before she had to keep quiet, left alone and hope no one would lash out at her. Now she could walk freely among both species but still left alone.

Only under the demon lord's watchful eye did she feel comfortable. Rin could take care of herself and had even been granted her "freedom" from her lord. For the first time she pushed a gift from Sesshoumaru away. It wasn't right. She belonged to him and always would. Being with the dangerous lord was her sanctuary.

'I want to go home. I want the big forest surrounding the castle. I want to hear Jaken kissing up to Lord Sesshoumaru. I want those nights back....'

******************************************************************************

"Inuyasha you really need to stop. Rin's been with us for over a month and I've never seen her do one terrible thing. Well unless you count the time you guys fight."

"Can't you sense it? There's something wrong with that girl!"

Kagome ran and covered his mouth. "Shhh! She'll hear you. Listen this is probably as hard on her as it is on you. I mean this is the first time she's been gone from Sesshoumaru for so long. Besides it probably won't be much longer."

The former monk and exterminator shared a look before the former spoke up. "Kagome's right. I don't sense an evil presence from her at all. I think you're just scared of your older brother."

"What?! Me scared of that little mutt! I think Sango gave you too many blows to the head before she finally married you, you pervert!" 

Shippo sighed and continued his card game with Tristis, "Ten minutes into the visit and already Inuyasha is giving insults. I suppose things will never change."

History repeated itself as the fox demon was rewarded with a lump on the head. Tristis on the other hand decided to keep quiet while the adults talked. He had learned long ago that if he pretended he wasn't there then his parents wouldn't tell him to leave the room. So the little pup continued his card game and listened to what they had to say about his Aunt Rin.

"I think you're letting your hate for your brother get to you. Everything has been fine during Rin's stay," remarked Sango.

The half demon growled and walked out of his home. 'What a bunch of morons. When was the last time I was wrong about something like this. She may not be evil but there's something wrong I can feel it. There's something not right about her.'

Before he could reflect on his thoughts anymore an ear piercing scream destroyed the peaceful forest.

*****************************************************************************

This is why he hadn't allowed a females to be with Rin during her childhood years. He worried that she'd become a boring wench like Lady Astoria. Sesshoumaru walked with her in his gardens as she informed him of the latest gossip making their rounds in the dog clan circles. He couldn't care less. He ruled the western lands and he rarely made contact with the other so why should he care who was mating with who.

In truth he wanted to fling the annoying bitch to the ground and go collect his human. He still felt ill at ease not having the girl by his side. To make matters worse the demon couldn't find a polite way to order Astoria out of his home and life. Normally he would have told her exactly what he thought of her, had her out of his life, and continue on as he had before.

But his mother's blood ran through him with a vengeance. From her he had learned patience and a sense of honor. For her memory he couldn't be as rude as his younger brother. He had been raised better than that and would make his mother proud of him. 

So he half listened to the quite dull chatter of his guest. He never thought the sight of Jaken would cause him such joy. But it did as he saw the little imp running towards him with his ever present staff in hand. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Your father's will has arrived. I had it put in your study for you to look at when you get the chance."

Sesshoumaru nodded and then turned to the clearly annoyed female. "If you'll excuse me Lady Astoria. I have quite a deal of work to do. Feel free to explore the rest of the garden for yourself. Come Jaken."

The two left, the former running desperately to keep up with his master. That and to get away from the angry bitch. Astoria glared at their retreating forms but silenced her cries of rage. Instead she did as the lord had suggested and explored his garden as she pleased.

******************************************************************************

"Does the will contain what you hope to find? Would your father have known how to..."

The toad was interrupted, "I know not but that's why I have his will. I believe time is passing us quickly as Rin stays with my brother. She has changed once again."

Jaken's already big eyes widened even more. "But I thought that mountain witch said..."

"She was wrong."

The smaller of the two kept his mouth shut until an uncharacteristic surprised cry left the striking demon. "Lord Sesshoumaru what's wrong? Are you ill?! What should I do?!"

"Shut up Jaken."

He rolled up the will and glanced out the window again. What had he heard? He had been studying the will for any clues when he felt a woman's scream in his mind. What really disturbed him was the cry of fear and pain sounded too much like Rin's. 

******************************************************************************

"Damn low level demon! Thought you could attack a helpless woman in the middle of the forest!"

Rin's right shoulder bleed heavily but she still clutched her sword, trying to fight back. Only problem was that her sword fighting skill wasn't as good with her left hand. The centipede chuckled and rushed at the petite woman. It had already took a large chunk of flesh out of her shoulder and had lashed out at her legs.

"Sankontessou!"

She saw a blur of red fly past her as she forced her legs to stand. The attack had pushed the demon away from her but now it decided the half demon would be its prey. "Inuyasha watch out!"

The older one rolled his eyes. "Just sit there and shut up! Don't you dare die on me! I thought you said you could take care of yourself? You're not going to leave Sesshoumaru yelling at me!"

He made a move for Tetsusaiga but was thrown against a tree before he could touch it. The low level made another move at the girl and this time bit her stomach. Rin screamed in utter pain but thrust her sword upwards. She wasn't even aiming for anything but as luck would have it she struck the head. 

Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he stood up. "Dammit! I defeated Naraku and I couldn't finish off a worthless thing like that!"

He was about to growl some more when he heard a weak moan. His focus went to the fallen Rin who looked at her bleeding stomach in horror. "No! I can't lose another one!"

She passed out after that. Leaving Inuyasha to pick her up and run back to his home. 'It can't be. Sesshoumaru would never.... Shit I have to get Kagome and Kaede to tend to her wounds right away. If I think what's true then.... Shit!'

*****************************************************************************

"But Lord Sesshoumaru would on earth could be so important for you to leave? Why can't a servant tend to this matter?"

Sesshoumaru almost snarled at her but kept it in. "I must see to this. Stay if you'd like but I want you out of my home before I return."

Astoria's features showed shock. "Lord Sesshoumaru... I would never disobey but may I ask why?"

"I plan to bring back my mate and I don't want another bitch in her rooms. My servants will attend to your needs."

Once again he left her, with Jaken trailing behind him. Of all the insufferable things she was forced to suffer during her stay. And now he was bringing a mate! No she wouldn't allow it. She, Astoria, was the one who was going to rule over the western lands with Sesshoumaru. 

"Maaya!"

A little blue fairy flew into the room, panting slightly. "Yes Lady Astoria?"

"I want you to follow Sesshoumaru and find out who his mate is. Learn everything you can of the disgusting thing. I want to known weaknesses! Also work on a spell to put him under. I don't want his pretty eyes to see so much blood."

The raven haired fairy paled slightly and stuttered her reply. "Yes madam."

******************************************************************************

After a great deal of screaming and fussing Rin's bleeding was stopped. Tristis had wailed at her condition and begged to stay with her. However his parents had decided that she needed her rest and forced him to stay in his room. Kagome, herself had wanted to stay to keep her company. But like Tristis she was asked to leave at the request of Inuyasha.

He closed the door to her room and sat down by her sleeping form. He knew the others were listening outside but that really didn't concern him. Questions had been brewing in his mind and as he spied her neck and seeing the faint scar only confirmed his fears.

"Rin wake up. You haven't been completely honest to us."

The injured exterminator turned her head to look at him with tired eyes. "Of all times to talk you pick now Inuyasha. What the hell do you want?"

"How long has Sesshoumaru been taking you to his bed and how does he feel to having a half breed for a child?" 

  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Was it wrong to end it there? Sorry but that seemed like a chapter ending. Don't worry I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible, if I don't have to rewrite this one. Please tell me if this chapter doesn't seem good enough, I'll gladly work on it again. *~Ashley~*


	8. Beginnings of the Past

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, Maaya, & Masako. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them. 

  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: *blushes* Thank you *SO* much for the reviews for chapter seven! Wow, I can't believe I got so many and such lovely reviews for that chapter alone. Also I'm sorry for two things. One I'm sorry for ending where I did, that was kind of cruel. I promise I'll try to try not to end chapters like that any time soon. Secondly I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had such a hard time deciding what to reveal in this chapter and what to save for later. As you can tell I rely on flashbacks a lot for this story and a lot more are coming, mostly for Sessy. I'm going to give you my version of Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha's hatred, Fluffy's mother and her death, Inuyasha's mother, & of course more info on Rin & Sesshoumaru. Ok I can't say anymore! Enjoy and please review!! I love to hear comments on this story.

  
  


Chapter Eight- Beginnings of the Past

"Lord Sesshoumaru shouldn't we stop for the night? It's getting very dark and Ah-un needs to rest."

He wanted to snapped that they would continue on through the night. They had done so before but one look at Ah-un made him nod his consent. It wasn't that Sesshoumaru cared about the tired beast or even Jaken. The only reason he agreed to stop was that Rin cared about the two stupid creatures that followed him. 

Two days had past since he heard the cry in his mind. It unnerved him to think that she might actually be hurt. He prayed it was only a lucky demon that got the best of her and not anything else. 'She's fine. She's much stronger than she lets on.'

His mind was sent reeling thinking of the consequences he had brought on himself as well as Rin. He hadn't really meant to tell Astoria he was getting his mate. It somehow rolled off his tongue, like a reflex. 

Never had he planned to follow in his father's footsteps. Too much pain had came from that path. Yet he had allowed his human to be the mother of his pups. She had carried three of them and for both their sakes he hoped she could keep the fourth one.

~*Flashback*~

Rin had been as clueless about her first pregnancy as she had been when her monthly cycles had begun. Living with two male demons and never having much contact with females of any type did have it's disadvantages. However not having her cycles and the slight weight gain hadn't fazed her in the least.

Sesshoumaru had noticed the changes but didn't comment on it. He didn't really care about it any way. The only thing he gave a second thought about was that the weight gain would interfere with her duties as his exterminator.

The two were laying together peacefully on a small bed in a room that was hidden between the walls of his castle. Due to his family's status they required several hidden rooms that only the most trusted servants had knowledge of. There was a small room behind his own and there he had Jaken bring her to him every night for a year and half now. 

He said his goodbyes to her before Jaken led her back to her room through a different passage way from his own. Their rooms joined together, Sesshoumaru had felt the need to have her close by when she was a small child, however he never took her back himself. Too many chances of him taking her into his room or him staying in hers. It was better that they only met in their private room.

It was nearly dawn and as he made his way back to his chambers he heard a scream. He let a worried expression slip on his face before quickly making his way to a pain stricken Rin. Without asking he picked her up and put her into her bed. After putting her down his eyes slightly widen to see his usual spotless white robes were now stained with blood. Rin's blood.

She gasped at seeing the offending liquid spilling from her legs. For the first time in a long time fear played in her eyes as she looked at the confused demon. His eyes soon mirrored her fear as the young woman clutched at her stomach and began to scream.

"What's going on? This can't be one of my cycles. It's never been this painful..."

Sesshoumaru ran out of the room and grabbed Jaken, who now stood in the unknown doorway with a horrified expression. "Go to the human village that's nearby. Get their priestess and tell her if she doesn't accompany you back here I'll no longer protect the village with my presence. Be quick about it Jaken or I will not hesitate to rid you from sight."

The toad gulped and ran out of the castle as fast he could. Rin moaned quietly and with that he made his way to his servant's quarters. Many of them had been with his father but that didn't mean he trusted them. Still, Rin was in pain and needed a female. Even if only a demon was available at the time. 

'The things I do for the women in my life.' he thought. 

He woke Masako, a cat demon that had worked for his family since he could remember. At first she had been a bit frightened to see him in her room so early in the morning but silenced her fears once she saw his eyes. She hadn't seen so much expression in them since he was very a young pup. Before his father started to leave for months on end.

The demon lord quietly told her Rin had fallen ill and needed a female near her. Usually Jaken took care of her but since the small human had blossomed into womanhood Sesshoumaru had her tend to her needs. Despite all his knowledge he was ignorant of the things women went through, especially human women.

The female demon almost gagged at the overwhelming scent of blood. But her concern for the human overpowered that, along with the now scared dog demon behind her. Rin gave a small smile, "I'm sorry to wake you Masako."

"It's always a pleasure to serve you Lady Rin. What has happened?"

She tried to sit up but winced at the shooting pain again. "I don't know... I just started to bleed and it just hurts.."

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it any longer. He once again left the room and announced to the servants that all work was suspended and no one was to go near Rin's room. The next few hours were spent sitting on the floor next to her room, waiting. Somewhere during that time Jaken had returned with the village's old priestess.

The day had begun its journey back into darkness as he heard weeping and gentle whispers. He stood as the door opened with a very tired looking priestess leaving the room. "Follow me Lord Sesshoumaru, we must talk."

Despite his annoyed feelings of being ordered around he did as she said. They stopped in what was once his mother's drawing room. Many a time he had sat beside her as she happily painted one of her many paintings. His patience had almost completely left him by that time. "Tell me, what is wrong with her?"

"As you known she is a woman and as a woman things begin to happen."

"Stop wasting my time you old hag. Tell me what happened to her."

A sigh left the old woman. "To put it simply she lost the child she was carrying."

After only receiving a very confused look from the normally composed demon she continued. "I see, you didn't know of his existence just as she didn't."

"He?"

"The child she was carrying was male. Your servant is wrapping him up and awaiting for you to decide what to do with it. Your mate is very scared and probably will be crying for quite some time. Her health will return to normal very soon but she needs rest. I shall return to my village, if anything else happens send for me."

After she had left he returned to Rin's room, only to see Masako with a small bundle in one arm and a dazed Rin in the other. "Leave us and say nothing."

The long time servant put the bundle down on the bed and quickly ran out. Sesshoumaru sat next to her, not knowing what to do. The woman sat staring at her wall before she muttered, "I didn't know... How couldn't I have known?"

"I kept you away from your kind, away from females. It wasn't your fault."

"That," she pointed to the bundle a foot away from them. "That was my child. I saw it. He had a long tail like yours."

He let his hand take one of hers. "You'll have others."

"No I won't. The woman said my body can't handle it. I'll never be able to hold a baby in my arms the way I did with my dolls."

~*End Flashback*~

Rin carried two more of Sesshoumaru's pups but lost them before she could give birth. It had devastated her as well as her lover but neither would show their pain. The price of emotions were too high for them. No one knew of their true relationship beside Jaken, Masako, the local priestess, and now Astoria. Neither would have breathed a word about it but now Rin was with child once more.

'I'll be there soon.'

******************************************************************************

"Aunt Rin! Mommy said you're supposed to stay in bed until she gets back! You might not have your baby if you don't rest."

The pregnant exterminator didn't even turn to face the determined pup. After her hostess had disappeared to her native village she ran out to the field she had sat in three days earlier. It was there that her charge tried to make her feel guilty. "I only answer to Lord Sesshoumaru and as an exterminator too much rest irritates me."

"But Aunt Sango is one too and all she does now is rest," said Tristis.

"Tristis please get your sword and practice the what I've taught you so far."

"Ok but I still say you should go back to bed. Daddy says so too even though you really made him mad. How come you yelled at him and why did he go sleep in that old tree for the past two nights?"

Rin shrugged, still not looking at the boy. "He is an odd creature. Away with you Tristis, you'll never reach your full potential if you waste your time lecturing me."

"Yes Aunt Rin!"

With that he left her with her thoughts. Something she didn't want to deal with. Sesshoumaru would have her head when he learned of her mistakes. Uncharacteristically she showed an array of emotions and let not only her past but their combined as well as his alone.

~*Flashback*~

"I have no idea what you're talking about Inuyasha. Go away before I finish what I started when I first got here."

The half breed snarled at her. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! I knew something was wrong with you and now I know what it is! Those rumors are true! His human mistress is you!"

She stood, despite her pain, and strained to look at the taller man's eyes. "I am his mate and don't call me a human! I have no desire to be one."

"He really did brainwash you."

"Being human has only caused me problems. Wolves killed me because I was weak. As a child I was under his constant protection because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. We have to hide our relationship because I am human. I can't give him a pup because my worthless human body can't handle having one. And even if I could I can't give him an heir because it would be a half breed."

Inuyasha's expression softened. "How do you know your body can't handle one?"

A bitter laugh escaped her, "It already rejected three. That's why I'm here. I'm not his mate officially. He needs a mate and an heir, he's put if off long enough. His heir has to be a full demon and I as his mate can't give him that. I came here because I thought Kagome would know how to turn me into a demon or at least a half breed."

"He wants you to become a demon so you'll have his kid? I thought some royal demon was trying to take that position."

"There is but I won't allow that. And it wasn't his idea, it's mine. Sesshoumaru's against it! He was thinking about giving up his title and leaving it to you. He never wanted it to begin with."

"What?" Not surprising Inuyasha couldn't believe this new information. "He's always been so damn proud about being father's heir. He controls the western lands!"

"When your father left he denounced it. He wanted nothing to do with him or your mother. He said he had no father."

"He certainly remembered him when he tried to rob his grave!"

"Your father owed him that sword. He was never around for Sesshoumaru and even in death he pushed him away for you and your mother."

"He gave him Tensiega! That's the one that brought you back!"

Rin snorted, "At that time in his life do you think he wanted that? You really don't know your brother."

"Half brother," he snapped.

A scream of frustration left the woman as she rushed at him. Lucky for him and her, he grabbed her wrists before she could cause any harm to either on of them. It was at that time the other decided to enter the room. The now female half breed gathered the crying woman in her arms while glaring at her mate.

"Inuyasha get out before you do something worse."

He looked at her as if she just had accused him of killing the poor girl who was now hysterical. "Me?! All I did was correct her. Sesshoumaru is only my half brother and I don't want anyone to forget that."

Rin broke away from Kagome and got back in the male half breed's face. "You are a fool! You go around and proclaim that you hate him and there is nothing but hate between you two. It's all a lie! You act as if he was the one who caused it all but it was you! You, Inuyasha betrayed him! He went back for you! He wanted to raise you the way I had been but you threw it in his face. You are the black hearted one. You and that miserable mother of yours."

He wanted to strike her but couldn't find the will. He had never let anyone talk of his mother in any terms that weren't completely respectful but when talking about her and his brother together.... That was when words failed him. When thinking about the two he could only grasp small memories of his mother always being terrified of Sesshoumaru. And the composed demon heir avoiding contact with her as much as possible.

His silence fueled Rin's argument. "He could never hate either of you. Even when his own mother died for the both of you. He swore on her deathbed to protect both of you and your mother made him break that oath because she was a weak human. You destroyed him yet he still protects you. And you have the audacity to only regard him as your half brother." 

~*End Flashback*~

As the past couple of days flashed through Rin's mind the half breed who was one of the reasons for her jumbled emotions sat in a tree not far away from his child. Her words bothered him still and he found himself hating her for it. His father's anniversary had passed without incident but Inuyasha found himself reliving memories he didn't even know existed.

It wasn't fair. He had put his past of loneliness, hate, and pain behind him but this girl had brought it all back with a couple of words. For once he wished Myouga was around. He knew Sesshoumaru's mother had died before he was born but he never knew why.

'She died for my mother and I? It doesn't make sense, what demon besides my father at that time would have died for a human and a half breed?'

He shook his head and glanced down at the still young woman. She should be in bed resting like Sango but Rin was not an ordinary girl. She had been treated too much like a warrior to require rest even though she needed it. 

His gaze turned to the clear blue sky. 'A woman I never knew gave her life for my mother and me. Is that why Sesshoumaru hated Mother? But why did Mother fear him if he swore to protect both of us?'

The past as a very young pup begged to be opened but to his frustration he didn't know how to reveal it. 'Ugh, looks like I need that worthless flea.'


	9. Shame is Born

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, Maaya, Masako, & Ikue. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them. 

  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again thank you everyone for reviewing!! Okibi Chan you and your evil bunnies are definitely making me write faster! Also I seriously doubt my story is the best Sessy and Rin fic on the web but thank you for the compliment. Lol, and Amargo Scribe I swear your questions will be answered once I reach the chapters where I planned to address those topics. Also in the last chapter I meant to give a special thanks to Quiet (sorry!). I can see Rin being a proper young lady but due to Fluffy's lifestyle I have a feeling she's going to need to learn how to protect herself. I'm leaving town on the 28th and won't be back till the 3rd so I'm going to try to get chapter ten out if I have the time and I get enough reviews before I leave. *hint, hint* One final thing please read the note at the bottom to understand the age process in this story. Thanks, enjoy and please review. 

  


Chapter Nine- Shame is Born 

'How fast does this demon travel? He's only been gone for three days and were so far away! I've never seen this place before.'

Astoria's little fairy Maaya flew high above Lord Sesshoumaru and found herself exhausted. When she was ordered to follow the demon lord she had been terrified. Everyone found fairies annoying and she was sure he would kill her on the spot.

So far she hadn't seen anything unusual. Unless you counted the several times the silent demon threw rocks at the smaller one. 'Why do I always get these type of missions? It's not fair! I get left out because of my size but then get the most dangerous tasks because of it!'

"Why aren't you with Inuyasha old man?"

The fairy broke from her self-pitying thoughts to see Sesshoumaru talking to himself, or so she thought. Forgetting her fear she flew down to rest on a branch while the demon finally stopped for at least a moment. With her sharp hazel eyes she noticed a tiny creature hop on the lord's shoulder.

"I fear your actions as of late will cause unpleasantness for us all."

"Haven't they always."

The flea sighed before continuing with what he set out to do. "Your father's old enemies are saying you've become like your father..."

"I am nothing like him," the younger demon interjected. "I don't plan on leaving my mate and pups alone for months on end so I may pursue a worthless bitch."

"He's been dead for so long now Lord Sesshoumaru. Can't you forgive him for his mistakes?"

Red eyes now turned to grant Myouga a glance. "You want me to forget my mother's tears? And the pain she went through as she bled to death on his grounds at his bitch's feet."

By this time Jaken felt the need to make his presence known. And to shock of all present the demon lord didn't hit nor threaten him for interrupting. "You foolish useless demon! How dare you bring up such painful memories to Lord Sesshoumaru! Go back to that worthless half breed that is the cause of all this misery!"

"None of this is Lord Inuyasha's fault," cried out the said half demon's servant.

"True, Inuyasha never asked to be born. And considering his childhood he wouldn't have asked for a human mother nor a demon father. The blame falls on the shoulders of the man who started this blood bath when he rejected my mother's love and my very being as well."

Myouga frantically jumped up and down on his shoulder with a slight air of anger hanging around him. "He never rejected you! You, Lord Sesshoumaru, were the one who told him that you had no father!"

The markings on his began to widen, "Has old age caused you to forget his frequent lengthy travels which turned out only to be hunting for a human scum's bed?"

"But he never meant to push you away," the flea's slight bravery had now slipped into the cowardliness he was best known for as his voice now slightly wavered.

Sesshoumaru had heard enough from the annoying vermin. He flicked the flea from his shoulder and began to walk away. 'Father's enemies shouldn't concern themselves with my business. He broke a scared vow and brought shame to our clans. I, Sesshoumaru, won't become like him. I won't abandon my mate and then shame the family and clans even more by forgetting my duties.'

~*Flashback*~

Boring. Boring and pointless were two words that kept flashing in his mind as his tutor dragged on and on about the dog clans history. Young Sesshoumaru had heard the information far too many things for it to be even slightly interesting to him. His attention, therefore, was lost to the subject and his much complimented eyes drank in the sight of his mother passing by his study room with Jaken at her heels.

A smile, that could only be described as breathtaking even at his age, took over his face as he ran past his annoyed tutor. "Mother!"

Ikue stopped her walking and turned to see her precious son running to her arms. She caught him with ease in one arm as she gently scolded him. "Sesshoumaru be careful of the flowers."

"Sorry Mother." The apology was sincere even though a glimmer of a mischievous smile played on his perfect face.

"Tell me, is our family history boring you to tears?"

Guilt filled the pup. He knew very well that all the history his tutors made him study was quite important but it was just a terrible bore to the poor boy. Though he couldn't tell his mother this information, which was a clear fact in his mind. His mother was the smartest female that ever lived and she would be so ashamed that he found no use for such an important subject. She didn't want him to be an ignorant puppy when he took over the Western lands.

"Your lack of speech causes me to believe what I say is true."

"I know its importance Mother but... I know it all! Why must I be forced to learn it all again year after year?"

A rich laugh was given to his honest answer. "That's what I told my father when I ran out of my history lessons. So as my son I expect you to be able to tell me everything about the subject in my drawing room tonight. If I'm satisfied with your progress history can be crossed out of your education."

"Will you have to discuss it with Father first?"

To his puzzlement his mother's smile left her and was replaced with a rather sad one. Sadness was such an alien emotion to Ikue whenever her mate was around. "I'm not sure when he'll return so I suppose I'll have to make that decision on mine own."

"Why does Father take such long trips now? Has there been an increase in demons on our land?"

"I suppose Sesshoumaru. That's the only logical reason why he would want to leave us for so long."

The pup wiggled out of his mother's arm and looked up at her. Feeling uneasy he glanced at the unusual silent Jaken before asking, "Is everything alright Mother? You always seem distraught when Father leaves."

Her violet eyes filled with tears as she looked down and brushed back her long bluish white hair out of her face. "I am fine darling. I suppose I just miss your father when he leaves us for his trips. Not that I bear any ill will against him, as you shouldn't. Everything he does is so important and mustn't be burden with guilt. We just have to make our short time with him as wonderful as we can."

"Will I have to leave my family all the time when I become lord of the Western lands?"

"Oh I hope not! You Sesshoumaru will become the greatest lord there ever was. You will rule the way a proper demon lord should and your mate will forever love you. Nothing will ever separate you from her."

Tears began to fall and the boy felt horror rise within him. He threw himself back to her arms, not caring about the flowers this time. "I'm sorry Mother! I didn't mean it! Please don't cry because of something I said."

"Never," She knelt down to look at the young boy and gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head before continuing. "Go back to your studies. I expect you in my drawing room after dinner. Jaken follow me."

Ikue turned away and rather quickly made her way to her many rooms. Sesshoumaru looked at his mother's retreating figure and felt his stomach turn over. 'I wish Father wouldn't leave so much and for so long. Mother becomes so quiet and sad whenever he's not around.'

With an annoyed sigh he turned back to his room and began to memorize family trees.

~*End Flashback*~

"We will rest here for the night. Old man if you're going to follow us you are not to feed off of me. I am not as indulgent as my brother is."

Myouga kept quiet and hopped on Jaken's shoulder. The imp began the task of gathering firewood, knowing Sesshoumaru was clearly in the mood to be alone. The latter demon rested on Ah-un and closed his eyes. Sleep was something that wasn't coming easy to him anymore. He dreamed too much and the dreams were always focused on the same subjects, the past and Rin's future. If she had one.

He mentally scolded himself for his last thought. She was a strong woman, even if she was cursed being human, and had never let things bother her for too long. Things would work out in the end, he knew it.

He sighed and concentrated on sleeping. To his misfortune an image of his mother sitting down in her drawing room crying came to mind. He growled at the offending scene and shook his head. As if by his will it would erase the memory from being true. However this only seemed to bring more images of a forever crying version of his mother and a guilt ridden version of his father. 

'I'm sick of these memories. I couldn't heal her pain then and I can't heal her pain now, so why torment me with these scenes of the past?'

~*Flashback*~

"Father has returned."

Jaken looked up and saw the still young Sesshoumaru, though he looked like an older teenager. "Perhaps we should stay out here while your father and mother talk, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"No, you stay here. Something is happening."

He left the woods surrounding his home and found himself racing towards his mother's drawing room. Why he couldn't explain but at the moment he felt the need to be present. Though after walking in he wished that he had listened to his little servant and stayed out in the woods.

There in a chair his mother sat with her face in her slender hands as her shoulders shook from all the crying she was obviously doing. His father stood away from her. Looking guilty but at the same time disgusted. Despite being his heir, Sesshoumaru went to his mother and knelt before her, clasping her hands into his.

Ikue looked dreadful. For the first time in his life, his mother didn't fit her role as the beautiful noble demon everyone knew her as. "Mother what is it?"

When only her tears answered him he gathered her in his arms and glared at his father. "What did you do to her?"

"We need to sit down and have a discussion Sesshoumaru."

Before the pup could reply the only female in the room gently pushed away her son and wiped her eyes. She patted down her hair and cleared her throat. "After a brief discussion I have decided to return to my family's land. You are to remain here and finish your training as the heir to the Western lands."

The younger demon stared at her for a moment before standing up. He walked towards his father and gave a slight warning growl. "So it's true. You've mated with a disgusting human. Why else would Mother leave her home."

"Step down before I'm forced to put you in your place," his father growled back.

"Do you think you could handle me old man?"

The two males stepped closer with their fangs bared. The older one got a hold of Sesshoumaru's neck and let his claws painfully poke at his flesh. His father didn't want to hurt him but when the boy's mother was in any type of pain he became irrational. After all he was now trying to take on his father.

Ikue jumped up and forced herself between the two. Like a true female dog demon she growled at her mate and then turned her attentions to her ashamed son. After checking his neck, and becoming very relieved that there was no harm, she sighed and turned to her mate. "There's no need for this. I've given you your freedom to do as you wish so I beg of you... I can't leave quietly if I fear for my child's safety."

"No harm will come to him."

"Mother how can you take this indignity?! How can you allow him to shame our family by breaking his promise to you? You knew something like this was happening yet you did nothing to stop it. Why? Why will you leave your home so that some worthless human bitch can take your place?"

"Enough!"

His mother put her arms around him and cried into his robes. The years that had passed and cause him to grow much taller than his small regal mother. "Take me to my room."

Forever obeying her wishes he picked her up but turned to look back at his now silent father. "Your new bitch can produce you an heir. As far as I'm concerned you are dead and so is the Western lands. I'll be gone with my mother tomorrow morning."

He then took her to her room without another glance at his father. After gently placing her on her bed he went to close her doors. As he was doing this Ikue's soft voice called out to him. "Sesshoumaru please don't speak in malice terms about your father. You're still young and don't understand everything. Because of this you must stay with him, I'll be fine."

"Mother why did you allow him to play you for a fool? You must have at least suspected something was happening, why did you let him?"

"I could never deny him anything. You'll understand once you take on a mate."

"Hmmm, and will I abandon her as he has done to you," he asked bitterly.

A sigh left the now former lady of the Western lands. "You are his heir Sesshoumaru. You can just denounce your title because you are angry with him."

"This is the ultimate shame he could have brought against us. I won't have any part of him Mother. I refuse to be associated with a traitor to our family, our kind, and to us."

~*End Flashback*~

Maaya sat on her branch and let her head rest in one of her hands. 'Well isn't he loads of fun,' she thought. She sat watching at the other two demons returned and began making a fire before Sesshoumaru even ordered them to. The lord had looked deeply troubled and the fairy was quite sure that for the first time in days that his mind wasn't focused on his human mate Rin.

  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the first flashback Sesshoumaru is the age Inuyasha is when he remembers asking his mother what a half breed is. In the second he is a few years younger than what he appears to be now. In my story I'm having it that demon children age as fast as humans do but once they reach their late teens they begin to age much slower. I hope I don't confuse anyone with this. I just thought I should make that clear.


	10. Hello Again

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, Maaya, Masako, & Ikue. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them. 

  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry!!! I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I've been so busy! I know it's not an excuse but prom is on the 2nd and graduation is coming closer and closer. Why I agreed to go to prom is beyond me. Sorry, you guys aren't interested in that. Ok this chapter is kind of short but I'd rather put up a shorter chapter than wait another week to update. Anyway thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you liked my version of Fluffy as a little boy, I was worried no one would like to see such a happy Sessy. Please read the note at the end of the chapter because I have a few questions for all you guys that actually take the time to read my little story.

  


Chapter Ten- Hello Again

"I talked to my mother about it and we both agree that you should have your baby in my time. Only problem is, how do we get you there?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath about stupid human women. After a rather hard smack to the back of his head Kagome continued. "I know right now it seems helpless but everything will be fine in the end. You'll have your baby and we'll help you get rid of that woman after Sesshoumaru!"

Once again the male half demon had to comment. "It won't be that easier. The pup is one thing but female demons are hell on earth, especially dog ones. Once they chose the male they want they battle for him to prove they're worthy to mate with him. Rin, do you know if she's put a claim on him?"

"I've heard rumors concerning potential mates for Sesshoumaru since I was a child but never of someone putting a claim on him. I don't think he'd ever allow it."

Sango patted her large stomach before adding to the conversation. "Not surprising. Inuyasha's brother is of royal blood and with his personality I don't think he'd like having a female claim him. Usually the males are the ones who do all the pursuing but it is up to the females to prove their worth."

The young woman blushed suddenly but tried to concentrate on the small fire cat that sat next to the other pregnant exterminator. To her dismay Inuyasha noticed and narrowed his eyes. "He marked you didn't he?"

"Sesshoumaru and Jaken weren't kidding when they said you were born with no tact."

Before her mate started his usual barrage of insults Kagome spoke up. "Did he mark you Rin? I thought that would have been too dangerous since you're human and he's a demon lord."

The woman in question studied the older woman for a moment. While there was respect, Sesshoumaru's mistress didn't fully trust the other woman. Truthfully Rin didn't trust anyone in the room, well Tristis excluded. Clearing her throat she spoke softly, "After I was kidnaped by Naraku... Sesshoumaru, he... After we returned to our resting place he sent Jaken off to do something. He sat against a tree and had me crawl into his lap. He appeared to be unconcerned about my welfare but after being with him for that long I knew how to read his emotions.

"He explained his status to me once again and why I was constantly in danger. At the time I didn't really understand all of it but I didn't tell him that. Though I suspect now he knew that. Anyway after his little talk he did mark me. It wasn't until much later in my formal education that I discovered that the mark he gave me on my right shoulder was more like one gives to their intended mate."

"Feh, so that's the reason why he kept you around."

Another glare was given to Inuyasha. "I've had enough of this. If any of you think of something useful or even remotely interesting then I'll listen."

With that Rin stood, with the help of Shippo and Tristis, and walked into her room. The others looked at each other, not knowing what to say. A silence filled the normally happy home until Kagome stood as well. They all turned to look at her and then each raised an eyebrow in confusion as a bright smile overwhelmed her youthful face.

"Well I think she's starting to turn around, don't you?"

*****************************************************************************

'Lady Astoria? Is this a good time to report to you?'

Despite knowing it was coming Maaya felt her tiny frame shake violently as her mistress growled at her. 'What do you want? Did you find out anything useful?'

At the moment the fairy wished that Lady Astoria didn't know that she was telepathic. If her little talent had remained a secret then she wouldn't have to send daily reports to the spoiled dog demon. 'Well it seems that Lord Sesshoumaru is getting closer to his mate. He's knocked that small green toad into several trees in the last couple of minutes.'

'I don't care what he does that annoying pest! Who is his mate?! Is it that lowly demon Navaira? I don't care what Mother says, if it's her I'll rip her apart. I claimed him long ago.'

'No my lady. Umm.....'

The small amount of patience that Astoria possessed quickly left her. "Dammit Maaya who is it? Don't make me regret sending you by having release some snake demons. I know a few that would love to taste fairy meat.'

A tiny cry left the blue fairy before she remembered herself and covered her trembling mouth. 'I believe the human who lives with him is his mate.' After a moment of silence Maaya foolish continued to voice her discovery. 'He's heading towards his brother's home and from what I've gathered from other fairies she's with child. There's a rumor going around the forest that they're searching for...'

Astoria's servant's message was cut short when a clawed hand grasped her silky wings. Struggling to free herself without tearing her wings, Maaya swore in her native tongue. It wasn't until a low growl reached her ears did her spirit to fight slip from her. Frightened pale blue eyes widened greatly when expressionless amber eyes met hers.

"Why have you been following me?"

"Um well.... you see... my Lord.... I..."

Jaken peered up at the vermin in his master's hand. With a look that Rin used to know all too well he remarked, "It's only a fairy, Lord Sesshoumaru. They're quite annoying and useless. They can only pay tricks on humans."

Despite her position the female glared at the toad. "I have enough strength to put a hex on you, you slimy little runt."

"Who you calling a runt?! Pipsqueak!"

"Old man, what do you know of these creatures?"

Myouga hopped onto the hand that held Maaya and studied her before answering. "Fairies usually stay with their own kind but as Jaken said they love to play tricks on humans. It's odd seeing one near demons like ourselves. They have no real strength, other than the magic that everyone claims they have."

Sesshoumaru let this play in his mind before slightly loosening his grip. "I don't know why you're following this Sesshoumaru, but at the moment the reason for your presence doesn't concern me. However, you're to stay by my side. Perhaps your life will have some value when I collect my mate."

The flea and the toad's eyes bugged out at the dog demons strange decree. However nothing was said about it. The three demons and the terrified fairy continued on their way. From what Myouga said they were only a few short hours from Kaede's village. With that information the tall demon picked up the pace and barked orders to his companions to hurry up.

Maaya slumped in Sesshoumaru's grip and looked at the ground in despair. 'Lady Astoria's going to have my wings for this.'

*****************************************************************************

After the all too personal conversation with her hostess Rin sat in her room with her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. Subconsciously she was displaying a demon trait by covering herself, something females did when they were away from their mates and caring for their unborn offspring. Had her own mate saw at the moment he would have actually allowed a smile to grace his face.

Really the young woman stayed in her room because minutes after entering it she heard Sango let out a bloody awful shriek. To her utter horror the older exterminator was about to bare her child. All the men had been ordered outside, something they didn't protest. While Kagome waited for Shippo to return with Kaede she tried to coax Rin to help her. However, the younger woman refused to leave her room once she realized what was happening. Surprisingly Miroku agreed, saying that the youngest female's body might react badly to the sight of the birth. 

So Rin sat in her room, trying to block out the horrible screams coming from Sango. This proved harder than it sounded. Briefly, she wondered if a half breed child would hurt more than giving birth to a human child. The thought and another wailing cry set the woman into tremors.

However, it didn't last long. Her snapped up, pushing long black locks past her determined face. Years of living with Sesshoumaru had taught her to be aware of everything and at the moment she sensed numerous demons coming much too close to Inuyasha's home. With disgust and worry for the unborn child she grabbed her sword and willed herself out of her room.

"Rin! Are you going to help me and Kaede when she gets here?"

She shook her head, "No. Several demons are coming this way, I'm sure the guys outside have already caught wind of it. What about you? You're a half breed, why haven't you picked up on it?"

Kagome blushed. "I was busy with Sango so... I feel it now. But Rin you shouldn't go out there! Think of your baby! I'm sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow you to go fight if he knew of your condition."

"Have you lost your mind?! That monk will fight poorly because he'll be too preoccupied with thoughts of his mate and child. Then you expect your son to fight that demon that's coming? It'll go after Tristis and Inuyasha won't be able to fight properly because you're in here and the boy will try to help. I need to go out there and protect Tristis. So if I were you, stay here and tend to her while I do what I was born to do."

After giving a slight glare Rin walked out and as she predicated Inuyasha was barking orders to his son to stay back. However, being the son of Inuyasha and Kagome, the boy didn't listen in the slightest. She unsheathed her sword and stood directly in front of Tristis. 

It was then that the male half demon noticed her. "Bitch get back inside where you belong. I don't have time to protect you."

"I'm not out here for you. Sango's trying to give birth and Tristis is still too young to make an impact in any type of fight. Since Shippo's still getting the old priestess, I thought I'd lend a hand. So don't even think I actually care about a worthless tramp like you!"

"Can we stop the fighting for once?! The demons I'm sensing has a terrible aura within it. It's being driven by unimaginable hate."

The two stopped at Miroku's words and serious face. They glanced at each other and a slight nod was given to one another before the first wave a scum attacked.

******************************************************************************

'Oh no... low level demons! I heard they love to eat female fairies and were headed straight towards them!'

Maaya struggled uselessly in the demon lord's hand and was rewarded with a rather annoyed glance. "If you don't want to be ripped to shreds, I suggest you stop that squirming."

She looked up at the emotionless Sesshoumaru and shivered. "Forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru but...." She lost her resolved and cried out wretchedly, "Demons are gathering at your brother's home! Please don't take me there! I promise I won't run away, just let me sit up in a tree! I'll return to you! You have my word, on my honor as a fairy of the Twilight clan!"

"What did you say?"

"Huh? I won't run away...?"

He growled low but the mere sound of it frightened her even more. Lucky for the blue fairy she was forgotten as he sniffed the air. Eyes narrowed as he silently cursed himself for not noticing the foul scents. It was as he feared.

Years ago when his stepmother was with child he remembered several demons attacking his childhood home. He would have joined them then and even still a couple of years ago but... Yet another growl work its way up his throat. This time those bastards were after his child and mate.

Not bothering to say a word, he increased his speed and sent a silent pray to Rin.

******************************************************************************

"Dammit! I'm your opponent! Get the hell back here!"

Rin threw Tristis behind her protectively as she swung her sword at the claws reaching for her face. For some reason the demons completely ignored the two males and went directly to her. She muttered some curses as both the monk and half dog demon ran to her aid.

The little boy managed to escape his Aunt Rin and jumped on the nearest demon. His baby fangs had barely sunk into the demon's head before he was thrown off. Miroku dove to catch him as Inuyasha sliced through the toad with Tetsusaiga. 

As her precious sword slide through the stomach of another disgusting low level with ease, the exterminator felt herself lifted up high in the air. It growled at her in some odd language that she didn't understand. She wasn't given any time to think about it for she was lifted higher up and thrown across the field. 

Rin braced herself for the impact and prayed for the pup inside her. Her eyes opened to see a tall figure holding her but not looking at her in the slightest. Carefully her feet were set down on the ground but the arm around her waist stayed in its place. Without thinking about it she buried her face in his tail and inhaled the scent that comforted her throughout her childhood.

Sesshoumaru glared at the now still demons. They all stood in fighting stances, waiting for someone to attack first. His cold amber eyes eased into the more terrifying red before raising his free hand. Seeing the look on his older brother's face Inuyasha grabbed the monk and his son out of the way. 

"Dokkasou."

After the poison had cleared only Sango's screams of pain were heard.

  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok first question, should Sango & Miroku's baby be a boy or a girl? Also I'd love to hear name suggestions. Second, I have left out some characters such as Kouga and Kikyo. I'm not too sure of having the latter in the story again because I am not a fan of hers but I'm thinking of putting my favorite wolf demon in here somehow. Third, I have been considering raising the rating of "Family Obligations" because after Fluffy & Rin are back together I've been toying with the idea of either a lime or lemon. Please review and let me know what you think about these three questions. Hopefully I'll have chapter eleven out much sooner if I know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!!


	11. Now You Know

Chapter 11- Now You Know

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, Maaya, Masako, Ikue, & Mitsuki.  They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them.  (Please read the author's note at the bottom!)

"How come me and Uncle Shippo have to sleep with you and Mommy?  Why couldn't we sleep in my room?  I don't mind sharing a room with them, especially the new baby!  Mitsuki is so cute! 

Inuyasha frowned as he picked up his son and laid him next to his grinning wife, while Shippo, who lay on the floor next to Myouga, gave a similar grin.  For the past few hours, Tristis couldn't stop gushing over the pretty baby girl their friends had just had.  Moreover, it seemed that little Mitsuki had taken a strong liking to the half-breed couple's son. 

The girl from the future laughed and hugged her son before commenting to her annoyed husband, "Looks like Tristis has a little girlfriend."

"Eww, that's gross Mommy!  She's only a baby!"

"If she's anything like her father then it won't matter."

The male half-breed rolled his eyes at Shippo's comment and blew out the remaining light in his bedroom.  After wrapping an arm around his mate and pup he mumbled, "That's all we need.  A baby only a few hours old and already acts like a female version of her father."

"Hey Inuyasha?"

He growled, "What do you want wench?"

Kagome sat up and half-heartedly glared at him.  "Didn't Rin and Sesshoumaru seem odd to you tonight?"

"He looks like a woman and he actually found someone that wants him, they're both kind of odd." 

"That's not what I meant.  They're back together again but they acted liked they don't care about each other.  All your brother did was sniff at her a couple of times and she just stood there.  I mean she looked happier to see Jaken and that dragon thing they ride."

"It's not really surprising Lady Kagome," said Myouga.  "Lord Sesshoumaru stopped showing emotions when his mother died.  I suspect Lady Rin was excited to see the servants more because they raised her."

Shippo sat up and peered down at the little flea.  "I thought that was Sesshoumaru's job?"

"According to Jaken and some of Lord Sesshoumaru's vassals, Rin was treated more like a protégé than a daughter.  She was instructed in the same manner he was as a pup.  I have feeling that there's more to the young woman than any of us know.  Lady Kagome, do you sense anything odd from her?"

Kagome blinked before answering, "You mean from Rin?  Nothing really, she kind of smells like Sesshoumaru but that could come from them mating."

"I sense something but can't quite pinpoint what it is.  It's grown stronger since she started to mature."

Inuyasha let out a soft growl, "Myouga...  Rin said something about Sesshoumaru's mother dying for mine.  What the hell is she talking about?"

The old demon felt his insides twist as he muttered, "Perhaps it would be better if your brother told you that...."

***************************************************************************************

You've done this already!  Several times in fact!"

A deep growl was given to Rin, thus she stopped her complaints.  The lord of the western lands continued his inspection of her while she merely stood still.  After killing of the demons that attacked her, the young exterminator was not given the kind of greeting the women in the household would have expected.

Instead of hugs and kisses, Rin was given angry growls and stern orders to hold still as her lover inspected her for injuries.  Inuyasha wasn't too surprised at his older brother's reaction and Myouga wasn't either.  Sesshoumaru's mate's life had been endangered as well as his unborn pup's, so being a full-blooded demon male, he was expected to make several inspections.

Once he was done, for the moment, the pregnant woman carefully sat down on her bed and looked at her mate before he sat beside her.  While hugs and kisses would have been nice, Rin would have attacked the demon lord if he even attempted to do so.  It was not like him and she would have never accepted such affection.  As a child she quickly learned that affection would not be given, at least not the type humans were accustomed to.

This wasn't really a problem, considering the life she led in the village before Sesshoumaru.  The only memories she had of affection came from her mother and those were a bit fuzzy.  However, Rin didn't need hugs, kisses, even small smiles from the tall demon.  Just knowing he was there had been enough for her; it still was enough for her.

That was not to say that a tender word or action was never passed between the two.  Those things happened, just never in public.  Nor were they ever made a fuss over.  When Sesshoumaru slowly reached over and placed his much larger hand on top of hers, the exterminator merely put her other hand over it.

He cleared his throat before speaking.  "The pups are fine."

She didn't even raise an eyebrow at the discovery that this time she was carrying more than one pup.  Instead, she asked him the only question that really mattered, "For how long?"

He gave her a low warning growl, "My brother's wench is ignorant as well."

She gave a small smile at the question that was spoken as if it were a fact.  "Yes, I suppose I laid too much faith in Kagome.  I believe it would be a waste of time questioning the older priestess."

They sat there for a moment, enjoying each other's silence.  However, oddly enough, the usually quiet Sesshoumaru broke their peace.  "We have other matters to attend to but I fear your condition will make it difficult for us to even approach them."

Her brown eyes narrowed, "I am fine!  You keep treating me as if I'm some annoying mortal princess that must be guarded at all times.  You've taught me better than that and I'm rather insulted that you ignore my skills."

"I am not displaying ignorance.  You don't seem to realize that you can't continue your normal activities because of the pups you're carrying."

With a small cry escaping her, Rin looked angrily as him and pointed an accusing finger.  "This wasn't supposed to happen!  That mountain witch even said so!  I'm not supposed to bear children... my body can't handle it..."

"This is why we're searching for a way to turn you into a demon.  Has this stay made you as idiotic as my brother?"

"That's another thing!  You need to tell Inuyasha the truth about his mother.  I'm sick of his insulting remarks toward the family."

A frown appeared on Sesshoumaru's face before he gave a soft sigh.  "I'll talk to him in the morning, if you go to sleep and stop acting like an immature bitch."

Rin gave a frown of her own and quietly laid herself on her bed.  She wanted to fight more with him, but her upbringing had taught her better.  As his mate, she knew he would only tolerate her fits of anger and frustration for only so long.  Sesshoumaru expected her to be obedient and respect his wishes just as he had done the same for her.

As said before, the demon lord had refused to even entertain the idea of turning Rin into a demon or even a half-breed.  She dropped hints of wanting to find a way after losing the second child, but he had quickly squashed those ideas.  It wasn't until looking at her stiff body as she watched Jaken bury her third child in the garden that he began their search.

Truly that wasn't the only reason he had given into her wishes.  The proud Sesshoumaru felt he owned it to his third pup, a little girl, to at least try to find a way to stop Rin's unwanted rejection of her offspring.  He couldn't help but wonder if he had done as his mate asked, he would have had a little girl that resembled Rin running around his home instead of keeping her brothers company in the garden.

He shook the thoughts away and laid himself next to Rin.  Careful of not hurting her and the pups he rested his head on her stomach and listened to the pups in her.  With a hidden smile, he nuzzled her and placed a hand on her face.

She looked down at him and stared into those usually cold amber eyes.  Rin would have preferred the cold look than to see the love mixed with guilt that now took residence in his gaze.  Never in his life did Sesshoumaru ever feel guilt for anything he had done, until he denied her.  Rin herself never blamed him but she knew they had to find an answer soon, or the guilt very well could overpower the love in his eyes each time he looked at her.

Feeling a little bit of fear run through her she placed a small hand on his cheek and urged him to sit up with her.  Not waiting for him to take the first move, she placed her lips directly on his as she let her hands get lost in his hair.  He in turn let her do what she wanted, enjoying having his mate in his arms again.

The silent demon allowed her to slip off his robes as he pushed the flimsy cloth, that shielded her from him, a little past her shoulders so he could gaze at the mark that branded her his.  After studying it for a moment, and almost ignoring the small kiss Rin was placing on his chest, he leaned down and gently let his tongue trace the scar he gave her as a child.

As expected, the exterminator gave a small cry.  She buried her face into his chest and moaned when he continued to run his tongue over the scared flesh and letting his fangs do the same.  Sesshoumaru stopped his actions to force her clinging body to look up at him, though this produced a whine from Rin.  

He almost laughed at her protest but silenced the laugh when his gaze caught sight of her full lips.  With the claw on his right thumb, he traced her lips before leaning down to kiss them.  After he broke the kiss, he laid himself back down and positioned his mate so that she could lie on top of him.  He looked at the few candles that Rin kept in the room for light before he crushed their flames in his palm, leaving the two lovers in a welcoming darkness

**********************************************************************************************

With the birth of Mitsuki and all the craziness that had happened the day before, Kagome did not plan on being woken up before dawn by Inuyasha.  Nor did she plan to try to drag him away from the door he was trying to break down, causing everyone including the newborn to wake up quite cranky.

"What is Inuyasha doing now?"

Kagome looked quite embarrassed as she tried to stop her husband's fists from connecting with the door again and talking to the ticked off Shippo.  "I think he just wants to talk to his brother."

A very annoyed Miroku stumbled out of a room and smacked the half-breed with his staff.  Inuyasha yelped, but as he turned to swing at the monk, he only saw his backside as he returned to his room.

"You deserved that, you know.  Can't you wait to talk to Sesshoumaru later?  The sun's not even out and you're already making everyone mad."

"I waited long enough!  Now that he's here I want to know what Rin was running her mouth about."

"I do hope your lack of consideration for others comes from your mother.  I couldn't bare it if my offspring inherited those traits"

Inuyasha looked behind him to see his older brother running a hand through his hair.  Sesshoumaru gave the younger male a bored look before turning to the half-awake woman he left behind in the bed.  "Rin, stay in bed until I return.  And you're to eat whatever they feed you."

She pulled the sheet closer to her before nodding.  Satisfied with that he walked outside with his younger brother following him, quite annoyed

"Where are you going?!  I know you heard me earlier!  What did Rin mean when she said that your mother died for mine?

Without looking at him Sesshoumaru replied, "Control your childish anger.  I'll explain all that after I take care of something."

"You're going to explain to me right now!"

Inuyasha's tantrum proved to be useless as the older of the brothers walked to a tree where Jaken seemed to be arguing with something.  Upon closer inspection, the two dog brothers saw him yelling at Maaya who was stuck in a little wooden box with vertical wooden bars.

"I'm not telling you anything you stinking toad!  I have a good mind to turn you into an even more disgusting creature than you already are!"

"Still won't talk will she?"

Jaken fell to his knees, causing the small cage to hit the ground, and bowed to his expressionless master.  "Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru.  This Jaken has been unsuccessful in making this wretch give me any near information."

The dog demon took that cage from the toad and gave a small glance to the now whimpering fairy.  "Jaken, go to Rin and make sure she's staying in bed."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

After the toad left, Inuyasha cast a curious look towards his brother.  The eldest looked at the fairy again before speaking in a low tone.  "Do you remember when I had Mu Onna impersonate your mother?

A violent growl was given before the smaller dog demon replied.  "Of course I do you bastard!  That's when you tried to steal Tetsusaiga and I hacked off your arm."

"I took some satisfaction in killing that worthless demon.  She still wore the clothes your mother once did; I only wish she still had her face when I killed her."

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

Sesshoumaru caught his little brother with his free hand and gave him a bored look.  "I planned on giving you a history lesson of our family, at Rin's request.  If you want to fight, then I'll fight you again but only after, I keep my promise.  I thought after all these years you'd want to hear some truth so I began with the truth.  Now sit down and listen to me for once in your life."

Still growling, Inuyasha "fehed" and sat next to his tree.  He watched with mistrust in his eyes as his older brother sat across from him.  A look of distaste showed its presence on the noble face but he pushed it away and cleared his throat.

"My mother was a kind, intelligent, and beautiful woman.  She was her father's most precious treasure and he gave into her every desire.  Since she was a pup she had loved our father, so my grandfather arranged their marriage."

"So what, the old man wasn't crazy about your mom?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's malicious tone.  "Watch your mouth you dim-witted bastard.  My mother is one to be spoken about in nothing but respectful terms."

"You never show my mother respect!"

"She doesn't deserve it!  Your mother never had to endure what our father put my mother through."

The dog-eared demon snarled at his brother, "It couldn't compare to what the villagers did to mine!"

"Um, excuse me…  Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Both brothers looked down at the small cage in Sesshoumaru's hand.  Maaya looked at the two and cleared her throat.  "I don't know what your mother went through Lord Inuyasha but Lady Ikue's shame was common knowledge.  Your brother has gone through great pains to restore the family honor.  He's also had to fight long hard battles against the other families that tried to take over the land when your father died."

"Enough fairy, he'll learn of all that in time.  Now will you shut your mouth and listen to me?"

Inuyasha snorted but the older one decided this was as close as a "yes" he was going to get from his little brother.  "Father gave your mother constant affection but that wasn't the case with mine.  She saw no harm in this because she loved him and respected him.  It wasn't until he began to take long trips without the both of us.  That's when the rumors began to circulate.

"At social events we heard whispers of Father's affairs but no one would dare say any of it to Mother.  They wanted to spare her the shame of not being able to keep her chosen life mate.  Everyone loved her, and they knew she was aware of Father's actions, so they pretended that we were a happy family.  Just like my mother fooled herself to believe every single day."

"Was my mother one of his mistresses," asked the now forlorn looking Inuyasha.

The Western lord clenched his fists before going on.  "She was his last.  Once he found her he saw it was a great dishonor to be with another female, including his mate.  He stayed away for a very long time, and then came with news that his human bitch was expecting."

"So your mother was alive when I was born."

"No, she died the day you were born.  Right before you were born actually."

Inuyasha gave a slight frown, upon seeing this Sesshoumaru sighed.  "Let me finish.  When he told us this, my mother agreed to spare him public shame by returning to her father's lands quietly, if my birthright to the Western Lands was kept intact.  Had Father disowned me and made you the heir, my mother and her followers would have waged war against him.

"I was supposed to stay with him, along with you and your mother.  I refused, of course, denied my inheritance, and denied him.  I lived with my mother and Jaken in her father's home.  My grandfather wanted to kill our father but relented at the site of my mother's tears."

"How did your mother die?"  The question was spoken very low, because the younger brother knew the answer wasn't going to be easy for Sesshoumaru.  Inuyasha knew what it was like to lose a mother and to this day, he wouldn't talk about it, not even to Kagome.

"My grandfather wouldn't attack Father, but that didn't mean others wouldn't.  No one in our circles wanted to see you born.  The castle was under constant threats, so my mother decided to go back and protect you and your mother."

"Why would she do that?  Why would she want to help a half breed live, especially when it was my mother who Father left her for?"

Once again, an annoyed look was given to the smaller dog demon.  "I told you, my mother was a woman to be respected.  She died protecting your mother from an attack.  As I vainly tried to stop her bleeding, you were born and she made me take a vow.  I was to protect both of you as long as I lived."

"Then why did you spend years trying to kill me you bastard," yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment, as he was used to doing when dealing with his brother.  "After that I tried to avoid going there, however Jaken would constantly ask if he may visit Mother's grave.  I would go with him, visit you and Father; but was you know I never liked staying there for long."

To his dismay, Inuyasha recalled memories of him being excited when he realized his older brother had come home.  Remembering taking walks with him in the surrounding forest, playing a game of tag with him, listening to Sesshoumaru's tales of fighting other demons, and falling asleep in his arms.

The two stayed quiet for the next several moments; neither really wanting to break the nostalgia that surrounded them.  However, the demon lord knew he would have to answer his little brother's question.  "You betrayed me."

Inuyasha broke away from his blocked out memories and stared at the taller demon.  He opened and closed his mouth a few times before snarling and standing up.  "I betrayed you?  After Dad died, you tried to kill my Mother and me!  And if that wasn't enough, you tried to kill me again because of my sword!"

"When news reached the castle that Father had died from his battle, I rushed home.  I knew things would be in chaos and I knew…."  He broke off for a second and stared at the sky.  "I knew you and your mother would be in danger.  However when I got there, you two were gone.  It was Myouga that informed me that she had snatched you and ran back to her village.  

"I was not troubled by this at the time.  I thought once I made it clear who controlled the Western lands, I could bring the two of you back home, where you belonged.  But when I got there…."

In horror, and a bit of guilt, Inuyasha watched his always emotionless, strong older brother's eyes turn red as bitter liquid gathered in them.  "Sesshoumaru…."

"When I went to that human village to bring back my little brother, I did not find the Inuyasha I had known.  The Inuyasha that followed me around and always told our father that he wanted to be like me when he grew older… he was dead.  The Inuyasha I met at that village treated me as an enemy, a despicable stranger; he would never consider calling me brother.  I knew this was your mother's doing.

"Once I realized you would never go back I tried to forget you, however my mother's promise wouldn't let me.  Therefore, I began patrolling my lands.  It was an excuse to see you, to watch you grow up; making sure no other demons dared attack you.  I thought maybe you'd finally wake up and stop seeing me as your foe when your mother died, but the great Sesshoumaru was wrong again.

"You lived alone from everyone, not even bothering to think that you had a brother waiting for you to come home.  A brother that worried that some stupid demon might get the better of you or having stupid humans ridicule you for things you can't control.  I had seen you do stupid things but having to watch you fall for that priestess, I nearly killed her the first time I saw her."

"I don't want to talk about her."

The red eyes narrowed, not caring that a few tears had indeed escaped.  "You were the cause of my hatred, and now you'll not deny me the pleasure of finally telling you why I loathed the site of you.  That priestess was trouble and I marveled at how you couldn't see that.  She was lonely and bitter and with the harsh life you had, I knew you two would cling to one another.  

"I was going to kill her; I had made up my mind to do so when she asked you to become human.  I didn't hate your decision because you'd be human.  I hated it because that would have been your ultimate betrayal to Father and me.  You would have denied me once again but this time you would have denied our father."

Not knowing how to respond, Inuyasha relied on anger.  "Well I didn't do it now did I?  Fucking Naraku stopped our plans, remember?"

"No but you would have, and you considered it again for your mate.  I'm glad she has some sense and loved you for the half-breed that you are.  She never even acknowledges, as I didn't."

"You liar!  You're always calling me a worthless half-breed or a pathetic half-breed!  You take every chance you get to remind me that inferior to you!"

By now, Sesshoumaru's eyes had returned to normal but they still glared at Inuyasha.  "How is it that you didn't know what a half-breed was until you lived in that village?  I remember you going to your mother asking what a half-breed was, and her crying because she couldn't answer you."

At that, he sat back down again and looked down at the ground.  He picked a few of the blades and muttered, "What did you do when Kikyo pinned me to that tree?"

A soft sigh left the lord.  "My hatred for humans and you began.  I hated that horrid woman for killing you and then dying before I could lay a finger on her.  Moreover, I hated you for letting yourself become a human's victim.  I tried to free you, but it was beyond my power.  So I though of you as dead and hated you even more for that.  I became a hater of humans and considered you nothing more than one of them."

He stood and began to walk away.  "Now you know little brother."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok let me start by saying I'm *SO* *SO* sorry for the lateness of this chapter.  Reason being, health problems, nursing a wounded heart, dealing with college, dealing with friends that are pissing me off, and so on.  Actually this chapter was meant to be longer but it's seven pages long and I gave tons of info on why Fluffy hated Inuyasha and humans for so long, a little fluff between Rin and Sesshoumaru and I am exhausted.

GreaterBeast-Xellas: I tried writing a lemon but it was much harder with this couple than I thought.  I'm sorry and I hope the lime action was good enough.  Also, I'm sorry for making you wait for so long!

Lady Sable: Well I'm glad someone didn't think that part was somewhat silly.  After a few months after I wrote that chapter I couldn't help think that, I overdid it with that scene.

Onna OOji: Lol, originally the baby was going to be a boy because I could see Miroku giving advice to his son about women.  Of course I would have to have Sango smack him every time he gave some of that good advice, that's a given.  I hope the lime scene is tasteful and I'm sorry I couldn't fit Kouga (I love him to death ^_^) into this story and even though Kikyo doesn't make an appearance, she does make an impact in this chapter so I hope that's good enough.

Flor: Thank you very much!  I know everyone sees Sesshoumaru as this cold person but I think he's much more than that.  I hope the third Inuyasha movie proves that because I've heard that there's suppose to be flashback scenes of Inuyasha and Sessy as children.  ^_^, I can't wait!

Yuen2: While I loved everyone's suggestion on what to name Miroku and Sango's baby the name Mitsuki really stuck out for me, so thank you for suggesting it.  I'm not sure why but the name finally made me decide to make the baby a girl.

Okibi Chan: *keeps glancing at the evil-green-psycho-ducks (with mohawks)* I finally updated and I'll really try to get chapter 12 out pretty soon…. As long as those ducks don't bite me… *one quacks and I end up shrieking* Anyway, I hope you can tell that Mitsuki will grow up to be like her daddy and it seems that Tristis will be her favorite victim!

Ameve: Lol, yes Kikyo wouldn't last long around Tristis.  I'm sure Kagome has mentioned incidents along with his Uncles Miroku and Shippo and his Aunt Sango.  Also, I'm afraid if he finds out that his beloved Uncle Sesshoumaru doesn't like her, well…. Another reason why I decided to keep her out of the story.

Eirivan: I'm sorry I was typing at fast as I could!  I hope you'll forgive me once you read this chapter.    

Silver Magiccraft: Sorry the baby wasn't a boy and not to worry Kouga won't be showing up in this story anytime soon, he might be mentioned but that's about it.

Gohansfav1: In the very beginning, I had thought about using the jewel but that's more of Inuyasha and Kagome.  I'm not even sure what chapter it's in but Sesshoumaru mentions that they used the jewel to make Kagome like Inuyasha, meaning she's half demon too but she still looks like human Kagome.  Sorry if there was any confusion about that.

Also thank you to the following people who took the time to review.  I felt so much better reading these reviews.  ^_^ until next time!

DemonLady1, ElectricRain, Demoness Saki. Koori, Humor Queen Merc, eirivan, ShellBabe, & Trina3 


	12. Healing Inuyasha

            Chapter 12- Healing Inuyasha

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, Maaya, Masako, Ikue, & Mitsuki.  They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them.  

Small hands struggled to put on the tight fitting armor that she often wore.  Rin muttered light curses as Jaken kept his eyes on the floor and picked up her nightwear.  The toad put his precious staff down and began grumbling to himself.

            The petite exterminator raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.  "Did you say something Lord Jaken?"

            The toad stopped his harsh words for a moment, allowing himself a small smile at her sign of respect for him.  When his lord had informed him of Rin being the unofficial Lady of the Western Lands, Jaken insisted that she no longer address him so formally, at least not in private.

            "Nothing that concerns a nosy woman like you; now get back into bed before Lord Sesshoumaru strikes me down."

            She gave a small smile, "He would never do anything like that in my presence."

             Jaken colored at her reply and shook his head.  "Stupid woman, get into bed this second."

            "Fine but as soon as Sesshoumaru comes back from his 'talk' I want to leave.  As much as I like being with Tristis, we're not making any progress staying here."  Suddenly her eyes narrowed slightly at her former nanny.  "What happened to the great Lady Astoria?"

            He winced at Rin's bitter tone.  While dog demons were known for their possessiveness and jealous nature over their mates, Rin's could rival anyone of theirs.  It was well known to both her mate and the now scared toad in front of her that she would not allow another woman near Sesshoumaru if she had any say so.  

            It amused the demon lord that his small mate would scowl for hours on end if another female looked at him.  She had nothing to worry about when a human would look at him since she was the only human he'd even given a second glance.  It was only when she would give ugly looks to admiring demons that he would scold her.  While he understood her feelings (and shared them when males gazed at her), their need for secrecy would not allow him to have her insult any females of his kind, though once they discovered to change Rin she could insult them to her heart's content.

            "I asked a question.  Did he dismiss her or will I have to take another long trip when she comes sniffing after my mate?"

            Her anger was rising and Jaken learned long ago not to anger her.  "He did but I believe she had a fairy follow him."

            "A fairy?  Why would a fairy work for a demon?  I was under the impression that they didn't like to associate with demons."

            "The annoying little pest won't talk so we do not know if it was Astoria who sent her.  Lord Sesshoumaru has insisted on keeping her around for a reason he won't say."

            Rin headed towards the door as Jaken squawked at her.  "Get into bed!  Where are you going?  You know very well that Lord Sesshoumaru ordered you to stay into bed!  The mate of such a powerful demon should do as she's told!"

            The little imp clung to her leg and tried to pull her back inside the room.  She rolled her eyes and tried to detach her servant as she headed towards the door.  Just as she reached to open the door, her face collided with her mate's chest.

            She bit her bottom lip and hesitantly looked up at the cold amber eyes.  A small smile was given to him, much like the kind she used to give him as a child when she knew she was in trouble.  However, Rin was no longer a child and Sesshoumaru was in no mood to deal with disobedience.  

            Her mouth opened to voice some excuse but he wouldn't hear of it.  "I'm not interested in why you're going against my orders."  With that, he picked her up, rather gently Jaken noticed, and carried her into the room where Shippo, Kagome, and her son sat eating breakfast.

            The others looked slightly surprised but said nothing.  Kagome gave a teasing grin to Rin as she handed her something to eat.  The exterminator face paled and began to shake her head but a tightening clawed hand on her waist made her think twice.  She thanked the older woman before glaring at her expressionless mate.

            A few minutes passed before a very troubled looking Inuyasha walked in.  Without a word, he headed to his bedroom with a very concerned Kagome going after him.  Rin sighed and pushed her bowl aside.  

Sesshoumaru glanced at her and gave a slight look of annoyance.  "Say what is on your mind instead of sighing and acting like a child."

Another glare was given to him.  "I want to leave right now.  When I realized that I wouldn't find anything new here I wanted to leave but couldn't because of my condition and,"  She gave a look of utter disgust before continuing, "I didn't want to return home and have to act polite to that horrid woman."

While he had been the one to tell her to speak up, Sesshoumaru didn't like discussing such things in front of others.  He wanted to remind her of her place but found his tongue unwilling to say such things to her.  'The separation we endured affected me more than I thought.  I'm being much gentler with her than I normally am.'  For a moment, he thought back to their coupling the previous evening but quickly pushed those thoughts aside when Tristis ran towards them.

At the last second, he caught his young nephew by the back of his shirt before he knocked Rin down.  He looked at the squirming pup in his hand and raised an eyebrow.  "You mustn't throw yourself at women who are with children, you could hurt them."

The little boy looked at his uncle with immense guilt and tears running down his face.  "I'm sorry but I don't want Aunt Rin to leave!  I don't want you to leave either!  You just got here and you're both going to leave us."

"We have to leave Tristis."  The pup turned to look at his despondent aunt.  "If I stay here, no matter how much rest I get, I will lose the pups I carry and I can't allow that.  I need to find a way to change my body before it's too late."

"But I don't want you to leave!"

Sesshoumaru winced at the high-pitched whines and carefully placed him in his mates lap.  The woman wrapped her arms around the pup whispered promises of returning soon in his pointy ear.  Seeing Tristis, who looked like he could have been his son and Rin in such a sweet moment, caused the demon lord's heart to tighten. 

He stood up and pushed a silver lock away from his face.  "Prepare your things Rin.  Jaken!"

At the mention of his name, Jaken came running up looking up at his lord.  "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Fetch the fairy and prepare Ah-Un to leave, inform my brother of our leaving as well." 

************************************************************************

            "Inuyasha?  What happened, what did Sesshoumaru tell you?"

            He pulled away from Kagome's gentle embrace and buried his face into the comfortable pillow she had brought back from her time.  His stomach continued to twist and turn, the vomiting he had down after his older brother left him didn't improve it at all.  

            "Inuyasha please, tell me what's wrong."

            He could hear fear beginning to make its way into his mate's voice.  The half demon refused to answer her, terrified that the sound of his voice would scare her even more.  Instead, he curled into a ball and willed away the crying and shaking that threatened to consume him.

            Why didn't he remember?  How could he forget the good times with his brother and believe his mother.  Well he knew why he believed his mother, she was his mother and her word was law.  

***~Flashback~***

            "Myouga!  Myouga our lord has fallen!  He has been killed by Ryuukossei!"

            Inuyasha stared at one of the guards that protected the castle in confusion before looking down at his little servant.  "What does he mean Myouga?"

            The flea ignored his young lord and shouted at the guard.  "What of Lord Sesshoumaru?  He was supposed to meet up with his father and return here?"

            This time the little half-breed didn't let Myouga ignore him; he grabbed the tiny demon and lightly squeezed him.  "What about Sesshoumaru?  Father and Brother were supposed to come home today, they promised!  What happened to them?"

            "Please Lord Inuyasha!  I'm trying to find out."

            "Inuyasha!  Inuyasha where are you?!"

            He dropped the bug at the sound of his mother's frantic cries.  Her perfect hair was a complete mess and the small smile that she always wore was nowhere to be found.  The woman of the house ran and picked him up, crushing the tiny boy to her chest.

            "Madam, your lord…"

            Inuyasha's mother looked away from her son to look at the flea on her shoulder.  "I know… some of the guards have killed my ladies in waiting, I must take Inuyasha away from here.  Oh Myouga I must return to my village before Sesshoumaru returns!"

            The little boy pulled away from his now crying mother.  "What's going on?!  Why are we running away from Sesshoumaru?  He'll protect us Mother!  We're brothers; brothers are supposed to stick together!  Sesshoumaru told me so!"

            "Hush Inuyasha.  Myouga please, is there anyway for me to leave with my son safely?  The guards still loyal to my lord are fighting the ones lead by Sesshoumaru but I do not have much time."

            "My lady I don't understand.  Lord Sesshoumaru would never attack his…"

            The sentence wasn't finished; the door that had given them some protection was brought down.  The young half-demon lord looked in horror and confusion as three of his father's guards, lower class dog demons, snarled at them and pointed their swords towards them.

            The leader of the small group turned his gaze toward Inuyasha.  "Now we rid the mistakes of that human lover and kill the abomination!  Do what you will with the human bitch but the freak is mine.  We'll bring their heads to the new lord, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

            Myouga's protests were lost as a sword was quickly brought down on Inuyasha.  However, the sword did not make the desired contact for the guard from earlier shielded his young lord with his own sword.  He pushed the three dogs back while keeping Inuyasha and his mother behind him.  "My lady run as far as you can!  You must keep Lord Inuyasha from these fools."

***~End Flashback~***

            Inuyasha closed his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened that day.  After running out of the castle he, his mother, and a few guards were able to make it into the forest.  However, the attacks still came and soon only, he and his mother were left.  

            Somehow, they were able to make it to the village his mother had come from but things were different now.  Her family was no longer in control of the village and many of the people were not to happy to welcome back a woman who was the wife of a demon.  However, the new headman of the village took pity on her and allowed her and Inuyasha to stay.

            Permission to stay, however, did not mean they were to be given kindness.  This is where he obtained all his painful memories.  The village where the children picked on him or excluded him from games, where his mother died, and where his happy carefree self died was the source of all his misery.  

            Only now did he realize that he could have ended that if he only had gone home with his brother, both times he approached him.

***~Flashback~***

            "Shh, let's get out of here before he asks if he wants to play."

            "My dad said it's a sin against Buddha to mix with demons."

            Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and pretended he didn't hear the other children talk about him.  He didn't understand why the kids in the village where so mean to him.  The people in the castle we're always nice but they never called him names and his brother always played with him.  Then again, things in the castle didn't turn out well.

            He didn't feel like fighting with the kids today, after six months it became tiring.  Instead, he went towards the forest to practice the things his father and Sesshoumaru had taught him, like being able to figure out individual scents.

            As he sniffed around a scent hit him hard.  It was definitely male, very strong but had a hint of wild flowers.  For a brief moment he wished with all his being that it was his father but the wild flowers gave it away, it was his big brother.  With a small cry, he began to run towards his beloved brother but stopped once he found himself in front of the new lord of the Western Lands.

            The expressionless lord looked down at him and gave a brief smile.  "Inuyasha, you are unharmed.  Go get your mother, we'll return home right away."

            The pup looked up at him and was torn between running into his big brother's arms and running away.  He and his mother were almost killed by the men who followed his brother and now he wanted him to return home?  

            Sesshoumaru took a step forward when he saw the expression on his little brother's face.  "Inuyasha, what is wrong?"

            The half-breed took a step back and said nothing.  This happened once again when the older brother stepped closer and this time an annoyed look was given.  "Inuyasha stop this nonsense!  Get your mother and let us leave this place."

            When he didn't move, Sesshoumaru moved to put his hand on his little brother's face, hoping to break him from his stupor.  However, the hand was violently slapped away.  For a moment, the two stood there, the wind blow hair to the side, not a single word being uttered.  

            The demon lord was so shocked by Inuyasha's actions that he didn't know what to say.  He had never said anything against him and he certainly never hit him.  Sesshoumaru tried to at least say his brother's name but his tongue failed him.

            Yet, Inuyasha did not have this handicap.  "Go away!  This is a human village, we have a priestess in training, and she'll purify you!  Go away; we don't want any demons here!"

            "What on earth are you talking about?  Inuyasha you are my brother and your place is with me in Father's home."

            "You're not my brother!  You're only my half-brother!"

            If the slap had shocked Sesshoumaru then the statement he had just heard knocked the breath out of him.  He swallowed hard and stared at the little brother.  "W-What did you just say?"

            "Leave me alone Sesshoumaru!  Stay away from me and Mother!"

***~End Flashback~***

            He had run away after screaming at him, he ran into his mother's arms and vowed to never let Sesshoumaru and other demons to harm them again.  When his mother had died, Sesshoumaru came again and asked his brother to return with him.  Once again, he threw the offer back into his face and ran away from him.  

            "Inuyasha, did you hear Jaken?  Sesshoumaru and Rin are leaving now.  Please Inuyasha answer me, you're scaring me."

            He sat up and gathered Kagome in his arms.  For a moment, he just rocked her in his arms, ignoring her questions.  After taking a deep breath of her wonderful scent, he kissed her cheek.  "I want to go with them.  I owe my brother and Tristis can stay with Miroku and Sango."

            She looked up at him, "Of course Inuyasha but what about Shippo?"

            "We'll bring him with us; I just need to do this.  I need to make it up to Sesshoumaru." 

            Before she could say anything else, she was crushed in his arms again.  Kagome wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair.  'Poor Inuyasha, I thought I had healed him but…it looks like the only one who can do that is Sesshoumaru.'

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *blushes* looks like I'm making it a habit to take months to update.  I'm sorry but once again, lack of inspiration and never enough time to write continues.  *Hugs all reviewers* I love you guys so much and I was so glad everyone enjoyed chapter 11.  After I wrote it, I just loved the chapter, in my opinion it is the best chapter in this story that I have written; I don't think I can compete with that.  Anyway I'll *try* to get another chapter out ASAP.

Angel of darkness flame: *blushes* thank you so much!  I'm going to review your story, I'm sorry I haven't been able to but since I finally have this chapter out I can go read your story and review.  I noticed you signed my guestbook on my website (I have to update that!) so again thank you.

Lady Sable: ^_^, thank you and I'm sorry for taking another long time to get this chapter out.  

Ryoko-onee: lol, I'm glad you liked the lime and my story so far.  I was actually worried when you said this was your first Inuyasha fic because your first fic usually determines if you keep reading the type of fanfic.  Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy this story and others.

Dawnsama: Yes, I don't think Sesshoumaru is a bad person because if he was then he couldn't use his sword and he would care for Rin as much as he does.  Also let's not forget him stopping Inuyasha from killing more humans when he went nuts.  I hope that this chapter explains some more.

Okibi Chan: Lol, I'm *SO* sorry that chapter 11 and chapter 12 took so long but I hope they were worth the wait.  Thank you, I try to keep Sesshoumaru in character but he's such a difficult character.  Oh, goody the ducks are staying away from me, even though I don't blame them if they snapped at me for the lateness of this chapter.  Lol and yes I just had to make the baby a lech.  No it doesn't quite work out as well but can't you just see Miroku running around trying to keep Mitsuki away from all the boys in the village?  That's what he gets for grabbing so many girls and asking women for sex.

Babsie: I think his mother has something to do with their relationship but I don't think she's a horrible woman.  My sister was telling me that now she thought his mother was to blame and now she doesn't like her anymore.  Lol, I don't want people to hate Inuyasha's mom but just for them to think that maybe she had something to do with their hateful relationship.  In addition, I can't see Sesshoumaru being very affectionate with Rin even if he does love her.  While Inuyasha has matured a bit he's still a bit childish because that's who he is, not a great explanation though.  There's a saying that if you hate something or someone so much you're going to get something that back in return.  Inuyasha "hated" his brother so his son ended up looking like what he hated, Sesshoumaru mentions his father saying something like that.  Shippo is still young and while he may look like a teenager, he isn't an adult so he can still be somewhat bratty.  Finally, Myouga didn't think it was his place to say anything and Kikyo is… wherever you want her to be.  She can be living peacefully in a village or dead, whatever floats your boat.  Gosh, this response is long.

Gohansfav1: *hands a tissue* I'm sorry, *hugs* I didn't mean to make you cry.  I know my sister know kind of hates Inuyasha's mom but I think this chapter might clear some things up.

Aphy69: thank you!  Maaya will have a big part in the next chapter, Sesshoumaru has plans for her.

Airen2: Thank you, I'm glad you like my point of view of the relationship.

GreaterBeast-Xellas:  lol, I'm back *again*.  I'm glad you enjoyed the lime; I'll try again to write a lemon towards the end.

Also thank you so much to my other greatly appreciated and loved reviewers: Nikajendayjuadijit, monkeybaby7, Blues Narf, Sesshomaru foreva, Robinofjy, DarkWillow89, Cookie6, Sunstar713, sesshyluvsme200, Divine-Heart, silverpuppyinuyasha, Flor, New fan, and Trina3   

            


	13. Not Soon Forgotten

Chapter 13- Not Soon Forgotten

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, Maaya, Masako, Ikue, Mitsuki, and Tamiko (I've created more original characters than I intended).  They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them.  

Lady Astoria was never a patient woman.  Since the day she was born, everything was given to her the moment she demanded it.  If it wasn't, well then, the person who failed to please her no longer walked this earth.  

            This will be the case of Maaya once the demon woman caught up with her.  She had not heard from her in a few days and Astoria was livid.  Figuring that her worthless servant had failed, the demon lady left Sesshoumaru's home and went in search of one of her other lackeys.

            Tamiko really couldn't be considered one of Astoria's servants because of the simple fact that Tamiko was much stronger than Astoria could ever hope.  While the noble dog demon had her beat when it came to brute strength and size, the fairy queen's magical powers were what put the bratty lady in her place.

            For this reason alone, the lady entered the capital of the fairy kingdom.  The placed called Andromeda was an enchanted forest that even Sesshoumaru stayed away from, even if it did reside on the edge of his territory.  Queen Tamiko was given her title when she overthrew the former leader with her superior powers and captivate features.  With her long dark blue hair, blue eyes, pale blue wings that made her look like an angel, and her voluptuous body, the male gender of her kind gladly gave their loyalty and support.  The females did the same at the sight of her power which included placing curses on others, telepathy, creating illusions, and just about anything else to create havoc on their enemies.  For this reason she was given the size a mortal woman would have, just like the queens before her, but retained her grace and supremacy.

            Astoria had barely a chance to step into the forest before she felt the tiny hair on the back of her neck stand up as a smooth, with a hint of mockery, voice call out to her.  "Lord Sesshoumaru took notice of you, even while you were in heat did he, Lady Astoria?"

            She felt anger that very instant for the mocking way she used her title, but fear made her push away that emotion.  "You have been expecting me then Tamiko?"

            Her dark green eyes slightly widen as she saw long pale legs peak out of a horribly short outfit.  Tamiko was once again dressed in one of her dark outfits that left nothing to the imagination, and as always the queen had a smirk on her face as she peered up the slightly shaking demon.

            Astoria was beautiful but her shoulder length dark hair and her clothes that hid everything from everyone made it clear that she would never be able to compete with the fairy queen.  This was another reason why Astoria hated the fairy so much, but her fear of her outweighed any hate she felt for the queen of all fairies.

            Tamiko walked a circle around her, studying her with the same superior smirk on her face the whole time.  "Yes I've been expecting you.  When I heard you were going to Lord Sesshoumaru's home in order to finalize your claim on him, my fairies and I laughed our heads off."

            A growl worked its way out of her mouth before she could stop it.  Astoria's inexperience of being submissive to another female, especially one that wasn't her kind made her act like a newborn puppy.  "Why do you find that so damn funny fairy?"

            Despite the fact that Tamkio was much stronger, she was very much amused by the demon and humored her.  "I've known of his claim on that human girl since the day he met her.  I've also known that he has mated her since she was old enough by human standards and that my dear lord has mourned and cried with her in his heart each time a child of theirs has died.  You forget Lady Astoria, I know all."

            "If you knew then why didn't you tell anyone else?  You know how shameful this is to the dog clans yet you told no one!"  Fear was forgotten at that moment.

            "Why should I concern myself with what you demons do?  I am an immortal, I know nothing of good nor evil; my loyalty is only to my kind who never include themselves with lower beings."

            Tamkio looked quite bored with the conversation but she truly enjoyed seeing Astoria fume over her latest findings.  The demon lady knew this and sent a glare at the fairy who now sat in a tree above her.  "I have one of your kind working for me.  It seems that not all of your servants are willing to follow the customs of your kind."

            A shrug was given to her before a reply, "I know of Maaya's allegiance to you and while she doesn't follow our ways, I take satisfaction that many of your kind don't follow your old fashioned ways, such as our demon lord.  Anyway, I have been disappointed in the past dealing with Maaya, my vision from this morning shows that she will correct her sins.  She has or rather will betray you and help Lord Sesshoumaru and his human mate find their way into my kingdom."

            "For what?  Why will they come here Tamiko?!"

            "Her frail human body will not allow her to give birth to his pups so they seek a power to turn her into a demon.  The Shikon no Tama no longer exists in this world thanks to his younger brother so it cannot be used to help her.  Maaya is growing close to this woman named Rin for reasons she doesn't understand and because of this she will lead them to the greatest power she knows, me."

            Astoria growled, "And will you help them?  You do not care about humans so why help this one?"

            "Well she is the mate to my lord.  I may have never met him but my clan does reside on his land and he and his ancestors have never threatened us.  I suppose I do owe him my loyalty."

            "Why, you are stronger than him, why do him any favors."

            The queen laughed from her tree.  She pushed away her long blue locks and gave a curious glance at the tall demon.  "Have you turned against him?  Is he no longer the great catch you have believed he was since the day you met him?  Foolish little bitch, I told you I know all.  Your blood cries out to you to take revenge for your hurt pride and now you want me to help you hurt him, as well as his mate."

            "I want you to crush them all, anyway that becomes allies with him should die.  His father disgraced their family once and he is doing the same thing over again."

            "I can't, even if I wanted to.  They will come and I will help them because the girl has something living in her that not even I care to mess with."

            Astoria looked up at the now scared looking fairy queen.  "Is it a demon living in her?"

            Tamiko sighed, "It was at one point.  Come with me puppy and I will show you something."

            The two women walked for about ten minutes until they reached a clearing in the forest with a large lake.  Several of Queen Tamiko's servants danced around it but they all stopped when they saw their queen.  They all made to pay homage to her but halted their actions when they caught sight of Astoria.  The queen smiled warmly at her subjects, "Do not be afraid little ones.  You are safe in our kingdom and as your queen and I would never allow anything to enter that would threat us."

            After the reassurance the fairies went about their business and left the two tall women.  The demon lady looked at the lake with disappointment.  "Is this it?  I have seen lakes before fairy."

            Tamkio scoffed, "You have never seen a lake like this one puppy."

            Tamiko bowed her head and clasped her hands together. After a few minutes like this the queen's once blue eyes turned into endless black orbs.  She fixed her gaze at the lake gave a girlish giggle.  "Ghosts of the past, present and future…show me your tales and let me learn from your journeys!"

            The ground shook and Astoria found herself grabbing hold of the other woman's arm to hold herself help while the queen stood perfectly still.  Day became night before the frightened demon's eyes and a soft glow surrounded the two of them as well as the unordinary lake.

            "Now I will show you what I have seen."

            With horrified eyes, Astoria saw the water rise and begin to take shape.  The harmless liquid took the shape of a room with people inside it.  The images looked horribly distorted but the texture of the water seemed to melt away and before the demon stood a huge picture that looked as real as the fairy in front of her.  A emitted a soft whine but was silenced by the Queen Tamiko.

            "Hush puppy, I'm going to show you the birth of the mortal woman who threatens you so."

*~Vision~*

            The actual birth itself had already passed now only a crying baby girl sat in her exhausted mother's arms.  The woman was smiling down at the wailing baby while a midwife exclaimed over the beauty of the boisterous child.  

            While the two mortals cooed over her they of course did not notice the light purple energy floating above the child.  The newborn, however, did notice and giggled at the sight of it.  With a tiny hand she reached out to it and had the women laughing at her odd actions.

            The energy moved closer and gently nuzzled the girl.  A happy squeal came out of the baby and the energy flew into her now open mouth.  The baby shook for a moment but then fell into a peaceful slumber.

*~End Vision~*

            "What was that?  What went into her?"

            Tamiko waved her hand and a new vision began.  "A very old spirit that has been protecting her since she was born.  I later learned that it had been following the mother almost as soon as the child had been conceived.  I kept track of her and imagine my surprise when I looked deeper into the future and saw the child had become the mate of the Western Lands.  Something greater than I, is guiding the girl and what will come to pass is upon us."

            "Can I stop this wretched thing from happening?"

            "Foolish bitch, I have seen the events of this timeline and for the sake of my amusement I do hope you do not go through what I have seen."

            Astoria glared, "What have you seen me do?"

            "If you continue to peruse the life of this girl you will die a death not fit for even the evilest of creatures.  I cannot do a thing to stop you or even protect you but I can give you this warning.  Lady Astoria, stop your foolish mission and retreat to your home.  The spirit inside the girl is gentle but fierce when something threatens the girl or our lord.  It has seen your actions against its host and cries out its warning to you.  Leave the Western Lands and join the few demons that will make it into the future."

            The arrogant dark haired beauty snorted.  "I will not leave my destiny in the hands of water and a babbling fairy."

            She walked away and Tamiko's gaze never left the visions of Rin being held in a very passionate embrace by her mate.  Her hand once again waved and Astoria's screams rang out from the newest vision.  "I have warned you puppy and now I will never see you in this form again.  For your sake I hope the higher beings allow you to return as something gentle for your exit from this world will be a sight not soon forgotten."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know; I'm taking a lot longer to write new chapters but like always my life outside of anime, manga, and fanfiction take up all my time.  I worked my ass off on a project that I ended up doing the entire thing when I wasn't even the leader, plus I raised my failing grade in my math class to a B!!!  So yeah I'm sorry for the wait but those two things and spending time with family over the holidays was something very important to me.  Also I wanted/needed to bring Astoria back into the plot because after all her visit is what started the whole story.  I felt like this story was becoming PWP or never-ending this chapter actually doesn't have any of the Inuyasha characters in it besides the small scenes with Rin.  Anyway, chapter 12 seemed a bit rushed to me and I wasn't able to explain everything quite the way I wanted to but hopefully I can correct that in a later chapter.  Actually the story is reaching the end, I don't see this story going over 20 chapters and this is number 13 so I'm getting close to the end.  

Babsie: Yes the whole thing of those soldiers coming in under Sesshoumaru's "command" was not done by him.  I'm thinking that many of the demons in their father's household would not approve of the union between their dad and Inuyasha mom, so when their lord dies they assume Sesshoumaru won't want Inuyasha and his mom around because they are the reason for Sess' parents failed marriage and his mother's death.  In my earlier chapters I've hinted that Inu's mom was kind of scared of Sess and didn't want him to influence Inu so it's kind of natural for her to believe that Sess would turn against them.  I'm glad you like the name Tristis, I actually borrowed the name from one of my original things I've been working on; in that story Tristis is the angel of death, very different from the Tristis in this story.  I'm thinking of Inu & Kag having another child and most likely it will have Inuyasha's features.  Rin's problem will be solved in the next couple of chapters.  Once again, thank you so much for review and asking questions.  I want to make sure everyone understands.

Lunatic Pandora1: *blushes* thank you!  I was trying to find a way for them to kind of form a truce that sounds believable and I'm glad you think it is.  

GreaterBeast-Xellas: More than a few are pissed at her; if they didn't hate her in chapter 11 then they hated her in chapter 12.  

Airen2: Rin will be fine but she most likely will have to go through more angst as I'm getting closer to the end.  I was never specific on why Kagome was able to survive giving birth to her son but here's my reasoning.  First off Kagome is a miko (priestess) so she already has some power and in my story she's a hanyou so that gives her even more strength.  Rin doesn't have this advantage but in this chapter we see something is inside of her, Myouga talks about this in chapter 11.

Badgerwolf: Thank you!  Well, we'll see if Rin actually becomes a demon or not.  As for Kagome I didn't change her appearance whatsoever.  While I think Kagome would look cute with doggy ears but I just couldn't do that cliché.  I already did a few (i.e. Kagome wishes to be a hanyou with the jewel) but I just didn't want to do that.  

Angel of Darkness Flame: I'm *SO* sorry!!!  I have read the fic that you asked me to review but every time I've tried to review it won't let me; also I was without a monitor for about a week.  I read on the latest chapter that you're grounded for your progress report, believe me I remember those days.  In high school I would get grounded for them, sometime I just "lost" them and I got very good at forging my mom and dad's signatures.  *sweatdrops* Um… never mind… I shouldn't be giving you any ideas; there was hell to pay when I was caught by my parents.

Bebopin' Dreamer: Lol, well thank you, don't worry about the name change.  *DB Goku* "I like both."  Sorry, it's late and I was just thinking about some of the early episodes of Dragonball.  If you've actually seen the episode I was talking about or heard me say it, it'd be funny… excuse me…. *blushes*

Moonlight Shadow Princess: *grins* Thank you, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far and I hope you continue to read and review.

Ryoko-onee: I'm glad someone still thinks Sesshoumaru is in character.  He's such a difficult character and nothing pleases me more when someone reassures me that I am making him believable.  

Also thank you so much to my other reviewers, your reviews mean a lot to me to: kitsune-youkai-17 and Loki *_* TheGrimScreamer.

Ok I'm not promising the next chapter out soon because when I do it takes me two months to get one out.  I hope everyone has had a happy and safe holiday break and continues to do so.  Also, (just in case) happy Valentine's Day if I don't get chapter 14 out by that time.


	14. Insult to Innocent Blood

**Chapter 14- Insult to Innocent Blood**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, Maaya, Masako, Ikue, Mitsuki, and Tamiko. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them.   
  
"Queen Tamiko, the fairies are becoming quite frightened. They sense a demon approaching and wonder why you are not doing anything."  
  
The queen's dark blue eyes glanced at her tiny servant, before holding out her hand for the fairy to land on. When the fairy did, Tamiko gently ran her fingers over the delicate wings. "Tell them that they need not fear the demon. While he is not a kind being, he will cause us no harm and is to be welcomed in Andromeda."  
  
The male bowed and prepared to fly away, however, a glance at his queen's lake stalled his wings. "They also wish to know of the female's future."  
  
A tiny smirk played on her face. "And which female would they mean? The female that is Lord Sesshoumaru's mate, or the one that feels she is being wronged by not being his mate?"  
  
A pale blush came over him, "Both I suppose."  
  
"The lake does not show me a clear picture of what will happen to his mate. I see several possible outcomes for her. She will either die giving birth to her unborn pups, the pups will die, or what she seeks will come true for her. Lady Astoria's future is crystal clear. We shall never see her spirit as it is now. Her death will be ugly and her next life will serve as an appropriate punishment for this one. All her suffering will lead her to a better life eventually."  
  
He bowed once again and left her. Tamiko sighed before throwing a rock into the lake. Sesshoumaru would arrive the next day and demand a solution to his mate's condition. The queen knew of only one way and unless another force, one that she could not control, stepped in, innocent blood would need to be shed.

* * *

Since her childhood, Rin was used to hearing Jaken grumble or Ah-Un making the noises he made while they traveled. Before she came along she was sure that Jaken complained in his head, never wanting or daring to disturb his lord. When she joined the group, his complaints were more vocal and always about her. At the moment the toad focused on the little fairy that sat on top of Rin's head.  
  
"Filthy beast, it shouldn't be allowed near the Lady of the Western Lands, let alone on top of her head."  
  
Maaya glared at the imp and opened her mouth to curse him, but Rin's soft voice stopped her. "Try to ignore his insults Maaya, he is jealous that you are allowed so close to me. He has been my servant for years and does not like the idea that he could possibly be replaced."  
  
Jaken glared at his lady but did not comment. The female half breed stared at her sister in-law curiously. Something had bugged her ever since Inuyasha told her that Rin and Sesshoumaru were mates, but Kagome's tact made it nearly impossible for her to ask the one question she wanted to voice.   
  
However, it seemed the Lady of the Western Lands could sense Kagome's stare. "If you wish to ask me something then do it Kagome."  
  
She blushed, "I just wanted to know ... um well I mean I know things in this time are different and I know demon couples are different but..."  
  
Rin gave the same look that her mate often gave to stuttering idiots, "Just say it!"  
  
"Well, exactly how old were you when you became Sesshoumaru's mate? I mean you're still pretty young but judging from the ages you said your pups would have been... well..."  
  
A low growl came from the demon lord, he smelled traces of sadness coming from his mate. His icy glare turned to the miko, and he probably would have insulted her, if it weren't for Rin's soft voice. "It's ok, Tristis has told me that in her time, mating is not done until a much later age." She let her hand pat her still small belly. "I became my lord's mate when I was 14."  
  
"14! B-but... He raised you! I thought it would have denied his feelings for you for a couple of years..."  
  
She glared but her mate spoke first, "This Sesshoumaru recognized his mate the first time he saw her, there was no point in denying my instincts."  
  
Rin raised her nose in the air. "When I was ten Sesshoumaru explained to me about mating and courtship rituals that took place. It was then that he informed me that he intended to being courting me when I became an adult, which happened when I was 13."  
  
"Why did you wait a year before actually mating her," Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He did not bother to look at him, "She was getting used to the changes in her body, I did not want to confuse her anymore than she already was." His tone would have made anyone else feel like an insignificant child, and surprisingly Inuyasha just shrugged and said nothing. Actually it was a wise thing he said nothing because it appeared at his brother had stopped walking and appeared to be sniffing the area.   
  
Jaken glanced at Inuyasha and Kagome, they too appeared to be doing the same as Sesshoumaru. His own nose wasn't as powerful as their but, when he turned his head upwards he caught the scent of jasmine. If it were possible, the toad's eyes grew. The scent belonged to the spoiled Lady Astoria and she seemed outraged.  
  
Inuyasha gave a low growl, he sensed the anger and in his past experiences anger from a woman made them irrational. Their fury was like none other and knowing that this particular female had been scorned by his brother for a human woman, she would not limit her attack on Rin and Sesshoumaru alone.   
  
"She's coming for me, I finally get to face the bitch that threatens what is mine."  
  
Sesshoumaru did not glance at his mate, only gave a curt order. "Ah-Un, take your lady high in the sky."  
  
The beast did as he was ordered, wincing at Rin's loud protests. "What? Females fight for what is their, just as males do! Will you deny my claim? She has wronged me by panting over you and you will wrong me more so by denying me my right to kill her! Sesshoumaru are you listening to me?"  
  
Her toad servant glared up at her, clutching his staff tighter. "Stupid girl, you'll get yourself or our Lord Sesshoumaru's heirs killed in your condition!"  
  
Her other heated protests died in her throat before she placed her right hand on her growing stomach. She had been so angry that Sesshoumaru refused to let her fight, that she had forgotten about her pups. In truth, she should have known that everything her mate did was for a reason and should never doubt him.   
  
"Rin," his voice brought her out of her guilty feelings. "If it means that much to you, I will weaken her and let you give her her death. That is if you do not interfere in this battle."  
  
He did not look at her and though his brother and sister in-law would not be able to see any change in his face, she alone knew that, despite the fact that she could not see his face from her position, his face played an array of emotions. He was deathly afraid of harm coming to her and his children, and now his little brother, but he was eager to fight with Astoria. She had made so many insults to his mate that it was all he could do from striking her down.  
  
"I understand, please be careful."  
  
This time he did look at her, "Do you doubt my ability to care for you, my mate, and my family?"  
  
A small smile formed on her lips. "Never, try not to dirty yourself, I believe the fairy queen would be disappointed if her lord appeared before her covered in blood."  
  
If Sesshoumaru would have allowed a smile in public, he would have smiled at Rin's confidence in him. Inuyasha glanced at the heartwarming scene between his big brother and his mate, he almost gagged at the dopey smile Kagome had on her face. True it was probably the closest he had seen Sesshoumaru act touching in many years but, it was still too mushy for the half-breed.   
  
He pulled out his sword and stood next to his brother. For years the two brothers had been at odds with each other and their only desire had been to kill each other. Years of stupid hatred that had no logical reason for it but now, the two fought side by side. Though neither would admit it, they had longed for this day. The day that they would fight as allies instead of the bitter enemies they had become.  
  
Inuyasha gave his cocky smile that always either pissed off or encouraged Sesshoumaru, "Are you ready brother?"

* * *

His scent filled her nostrils and she briefly wondered how she used to think his scent was intoxicating. Now Sesshoumaru's scent reminded her of rotting flesh, the scent of the dead ... the scent of a human. A growl left her before she urged her legs to run faster.  
  
Rage consumed her. Her rage focused on herself, for allowing Sesshoumaru to humiliate her so, Tamiko for never warning her, the bastard human brat that held Sesshoumaru's heart, and of course her rage was for Sesshoumaru. Wasn't he the one who actually dropped his clam demeanor and snarled that he would not give into his father's weakness? A lover of humans, that was no need for a demon lord with a weakness for mortal flesh.  
  
Astoria flexed her claws, hearing them, as well as her blood, sing for Sesshoumaru's blood. She would enjoy her kill, admittedly not as much as the expressions he would give when she killed his mate in front of him. He was known for never having an expression, she would tell her grandchildren how she had made the proud Lord Sesshoumaru weep for a disgusting human.  
  
They were close, the damned couple seemed to have two half-breeds with them. How fitting, the weak fighting with the weak, she thought. She'd kill them all and her family would take over the Western Lands. It was only fair. Her family had to endure horrible insults, why should a noble demon family pay tributes to a filthy human.  
  
"Ah-Un, take your lady high in the sky."  
  
So Sesshoumaru was protecting his whore. She heard the girl cry out that it was her right to slay her. Hmmm, the whore knew their laws, too bad it only applied to demons, not the trash that she was.   
  
More talk was done but it was just noise to her. She was ready for battle and nothing on in the world was going to stop her. Astoria jumped into the clearing that the dog brothers had chosen as their battlefield.

* * *

Astoria usually looked as regal and as elegant as Sesshoumaru was, but now her appearance screamed street urchin, rather than a noble demoness. The lord had to admit, her appearance shocked him. She never dared face him when she wasn't utterly perfect, this snarling creature in front of him, was quite a surprise.  
  
"This is the woman you're jealous of Rin?" Inuyasha looked her over and 'fehed,' "What the hell were you jealous of? She looks like some mangy dog, almost as bad a a wolf."  
  
Before Astoria could yell, Kagome growled at her mate. "It's been years Inuyasha, can't you leave Kouga-kun alone? We've made peace and he's happily mated with cubs of his own!"  
  
The half-breed rolled his amber eyes. "Doesn't mean he's improved."  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the squabbling couple. He could smell Rin's anxiety and feel Astoria's rage. This was not going to be an easy battle, though he was fully confident in his ability to kill the bitch. "I do not like repeating myself. I will give you the choice to apologize to my mate and leave with your life, if you refuse your blood will stain the ground you stand on."  
  
A crazed laugh was his first reply. She covered her small mouth with a blood stained hand, mostly likely the blood of an unlucky weak demon. Her eyes shined brightly and wildly, both dog demons were sure madness had taken over. "Apologize? You expect Lady Astoria to get on her knees and tell that human that I am sorry for going after what should be mine? The only thing I am sorry for is that I allowed myself to believe you were different from your father."  
  
She raised her nose to the air and gave a haughty laugh. "It seems that your blood does produce drooling cowards." The demon glanced at the beast that held the Lady of the Western Lands. "She will only give disgusting half breeds that should and will be killed soon after they kill their mother as they claw their way out of her womb."  
  
Inuyasha felt a rush of wind pass him but was not surprised to see that it was his brother making his first attack. The bitch fled to the air and covered her nose, blocking Sesshoumaru's poison.   
  
Another laugh was given, "You think I do not know of the bastard children that she produced? I smelled them along with her tears at their graves. When I take over the Western Lands, I will remove the graves and display the skeletons, a tribute to an abomination."  
  
An arrow flew past Sesshoumaru and hit Astoria in left shoulder. The bitch hissed and turned her eyes to Kagome, only to receive one hell of an angry look. Inuyasha flinched a bit, knowing that look from his mate was never a good one. He had seen her give that look only once, and that was when she had fired an arrow at Naraku for nearly killing Shippo in a battle.   
  
Rin looked down at Kagome and almost smiled at the sight. She herself had wanted to jump down and fight Astoria because of the insults she had made toward her pups. Kagome must have had to face this with her own son. The two women were completely different but besides being related, they both knew what it felt like to have children that would always be persecuted. For that reason alone, the young woman decided she would forever protect the older woman. Women like them needed to stay together.  
  
Astoria roared and snarled as Sesshourmaru and Inuyasha attacked her with their swords. For a woman who's sanity had left her, she moved quite fast. She was fast enough to miss their attack along with another arrow from Kagome and the fire from Jaken's staff. However, Jaken wasn't fast enough to miss the swipe of her claws. The little demon yelled in shock and pain, his stubby arms trying to cover the deep wound on his chest. Rin gasped and urged her dragon servant to fly back down.  
  
Ah-Un at first refused, knowing its orders were to keep its mistress from the battle. However, Rin's legs kept squeezing its sides, demanding the dragon take her to her loyal toad servant. She didn't dare say her order because her mate would hear, and his commands would always take top priority over hers, as far as the servants were concerned.   
  
Finally, she got her way and Ah-Un quickly made its way to the still bleeding Jaken. Maaya, who had hid in Rin's hair hoping to hide from her former mistress, cried in her ear. "Please Lady Rin! You do not know how horrible she can be, follow your mate's orders and stay away."  
  
Rin ignored the fairy's warnings and allowed herself to hang on Ah-Un's side. She looked up and caught her mate's furious eyes, there would be hell to pay once this was over. Quickly she picked up the squawking toad and held him close to her. She was about order her dragon to fly back up but an angry growl filled her ears. For a moment she believed it was her angry mate, certainly he was angry at her and Ah-Un for defying him, but no, the growl was too out of control. Sesshoumaru was never out of control.  
  
She looked up, only to see claws aimed for her womb.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Losing your computer really sucks. Back in January, a little after I posted chapter 13, my computer just crashed and I couldn't get into anything. It was so messed up that even in safe mode things were horrible. So I had to do a factory restore and for the past two weeks, I have been trying to get all my programs back up and running. During that time I wrote this chapter. I kind of wanted to start and end Astoria's demise in this chapter but ... it just wasn't coming out the way I had planned. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Loki TheGrimScreamer: Thank you so much for your kind words. I love to write, and would like to make a profession out of it so hearing (reading) your words are so appreciated.   
  
Angel of Darkness Flame: Lol, how is school doing now? I just finished my first year at college and I'm so tired. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next.  
  
Nikajendayiuadjit: Don't worry she will, and I'm glad people dislike her even though she serves a huge importance in the story.  
  
Ryoko-onee: Lol, I didn't want to make him such a bastard but at the same time I need him to be the strong male he is. If not then I can't see my version of Rin accepting him as a mate. The version of Rin that I give would demand nothing more than a mate that was strong and dominate.  
  
Dreaming One: Perhaps in my next Sess/Rin story (I am already planning two other ones) I will put in the summary that it is a Sess/Rin fic. I can't say I'm sorry for the surprise because when I first started the story, I wanted people to be shocked at my choice of the couple. There weren't very many Sess/Rin fics at the time so, I was going for shocking.   
  
Fluffyscatdemon: Thank you and I am sorry for not updating soon enough. As for her baby.... well that's where the angst comes in. I have two different versions concerning her and Sesshoumaru's unborn pups, in fact Tamiko hints at a possible outcome in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you and my other reviewers stick around to see what happens.  
  
Also thank you so much to my other reviewers, your reviews mean a lot to me too: Charmedone04, X-with stars, New Fan, Blurry, badgerwolf, Airen2, KawaiiLilMiko, and Bebopin' Dreamer


	15. A Scared Sesshoumaru

**Chapter 15- A Scared Sesshoumaru  
**  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, Maaya, Masako, Ikue, Mitsuki, and Tamiko. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them.   
  
_Flashback  
  
When he was a child he remembered a time when he had skipped his lessons to go off exploring. Sesshoumaru's father was once again off patrolling their land, while his mother was running the household and preparing a feast for his upcoming birthday. The heir was supposed to be in his daily lessons but, with his mother, Jaken, and all the other servants busy, he took off.  
  
He had never been allowed to go out by himself, despite his ability to handle himself against enemies. There was too much danger and his mother seemed to go to pieces when he left her side for too long. He just wanted to have some fun so the young lord felt the need to explore for surrounding land around his home.   
  
The happy heir sniffed the air and soon caught the scent of a deer, a wounded one. He found the deer about 20 miles away from the castle. It was a baby and would probably die soon, but it was going to be a slow painful death because of the wounds it had to its legs. In reality, Sesshoumaru would be considered merciful for hunting the fawn. After telling himself that, he slowly crept towards it.  
  
The kill had gone off without a hitch. The fawn hadn't felt any pain and not a single drop of blood had been spilled. All in all, Sesshoumaru was quite proud of himself. He lifted his first kill, done all by himself and not with the help of his mother or father, and took it to the closest river he could find. The puppy wasn't familiar with his surroundings but figured that being the heir of the Western Lands would guarantee that nothing would mess with him.   
  
He was wrong, however, he forgot to factor in other variables. His father, while superior in strength to anyone, had many enemies because of his politics. The lord of the Western Lands and his mate were one of the few demons that believed humans were not meant for a demon's own amusement. Then there was the fact that Sesshoumaru forgot that despite his strength, he was still only a puppy and still had quite a few things to learn. He was still ignorant of the dangers of others and didn't seem to realize that he was a perfect target for stupid demons.   
  
He was so ignorant that he didn't notice the dragon until it had a claw around his little ankle. Sesshoumaru was so shocked by the slimy claw, that he didn't even have a chance to gasp before he was taken under the water. He knew that screaming under water only filled your lungs with more liquid, but in fear, you tended to forget that. However, who could blame the heir for screaming and struggling with the dragon.  
  
His eyes grew wider when he was the red eyes of the beast and desperately tried to swim back to the surface. Amber eyes wanted to cry in absolute fear but his will to live was stronger. Somehow his own claws lashed out at the arm that held him and released the poison that he has recently learned how to control. The dragon howled under the water, but did let the pup go.  
  
He scrambled for the surface, gasping for air and then wailed on word that he was sure even his father would have heard, "MOMMY!"  
  
Tears were already spilling down his cheeks and even though he knew the dragon was still underneath him, he couldn't force his legs to move. He was cold, wet, scared out of his mind, and just wanted his mother. The pup knew his father was much stronger than his peaceful mother but everything in his little being screamed for his mother.  
  
An angry growl rumbled from below him and his tears stopped. He was going to die by an ugly dragon all because he wanted a break from his lessons. New tears erupted from him and he found himself whimpering for his mother even more.   
  
The gray dragon rose from the water with a roar and snarled at Sesshoumaru. The puppy thought of his mother, Jaken, and his always absent father and closed his eyes. A louder roar was heard but ... nothing happened to Sesshoumaru, except for being pushed.  
  
He dared to open his eyes and saw a huge dog pinning the dragon at the edge of the river. In awe, the heir watched the dog, it was a bit smaller than his dad's demon form, circle the dragon and pin it once again. It snarled at the dragon and proceeded to rip its throat out. In reality the beast hadn't stood a chance but that hadn't stopped it from clawing at the dog, leaving a deep gash on one of its legs.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffled and slowly swam out of the river, finally noticing Jaken's cowering form. He was so glad to see someone he knew that he got on his knees and hugged the little imp. The toad, was quite speechless, but did manage to pat the pup's silver hair as he cried.   
  
He stayed like that for quite a while until a soft voice broke through his tears. "Sesshoumaru, are you ok?"  
  
There next to the fallen dragon, with her right arm bleeding, was his beautiful mother. Her scent was filled with fear and relief but a soft smile played on her pale face. The pain in her arm was horrid, but she seemed to forget it when she saw her only son grin and run up to her with his arms wide open.  
  
Ikue welcomed the thud that her son made when he threw himself in her arms. She held him close, mindful to keep her wound from his silver hair. His whimpers of how scared he was tore at her heart and urged her to bring the boy closer to her. After a moment she whispered in his ear, "Mommy was scared too."  
  
He looked at her terribly confused. He had just seen his mother's true form for the first time in his life and she had killed the thing with no problems whatsoever. It wasn't like she was ever in danger but her scent and words made it very clear that she had been terrified, maybe even more than he had been.  
  
A demand for an explanation tugged at his mouth but the sweet smile that his mother was known for appeared. It was the kind of smile that sent all the males servants into fits of undying love and the females into complete worship. "Why don't we take your very first kill back home and have Jaken cook it for lunch? And when your father returns, we can tell him all about your hunt and watch him glow with pride."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled brightly at his mother and took her hand.   
  
End Flashback_  
  
That event had happened several lifetimes ago, but the lord of the Western Lands remembered it was being the only time he was truly afraid of something. However, he had a mate now, a mate with his unborn pups in her womb. Now he felt that ugly emotion crawl into him and take hold of everything as he watched Astoria's claws make its way for Rin and their pups.  
  
Rin screamed and this jolted Sesshoumaru out of his stupor. If Inuyasha and the others had been amazed at his speed before, it was nothing compared to his speed as he ran to his mate. He raised Toukijin and slashed down on the hand that threatened to harm his Rin.   
  
The demoness howled and jumped away from the sword that amputated her right hand. While she cried in pain, but somehow managed to dodge both Kagome's arrows and Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu, Sesshoumaru quickly checked over his shaking mate. For the most part she seemed unharmed, just shaken up a bit. Then he did something that was so unlike him that everyone stopped fighting.  
  
The lord grabbed her chin roughly and forced her into a bruising kiss. It wasn't romantic really, it almost seemed forced but his small mate seemed to enjoy it. Her scent became pleasant, it almost border on becoming aroused. Rin wrapped her arms around her mate and pressed herself closer to him. The couple's in-laws just stared at the two but said nothing. Astoria whimpered in pain, but a growl was working its way up.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved away and glared at Ah-Un, "Get back up in the air."  
  
It didn't need to be told twice, it flew up with Rin, Jaken, and Maaya on its back. Kagome looked at bit shocked and almost let her arrow fall out of her hand but quickly got a hold of herself when Astoria charged at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha ran to his brother's defense and blocked the small dagger that the bitch produced. The eldest brother was grateful for his little brother but still angry that he needed him. They had fought on opposite sides for so long that Sesshoumaru almost hit him for interfering.   
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru get out of the way!"  
  
The half-breed felt himself being pulled up in the air as Kagome's scared arrow whipped past them and hit the bitch in her left leg. Astoria snarled and gazed up at the lord of the Western Lands, with tears gathering in her green eyes. "Creatures like you deserve to die. Our clans are dying out and the males we do have are becoming weaker because you refuse to have full blood pups. By not reproducing with our females, you and your father are making it impossible for us to survive! Did you know that a litter of pups born to one of the Northern nobles were killed because we didn't have enough warriors to defend them? The ones we did have had weak blood." She pointed up to the quiet Rin, "By mating with that human and producing half-breed spawn, you killed innocent puppies and have doomed our race!"  
  
He landed on his feet and released his brother's arm. His amber eyes gazed at the crying bitch a few feet away from him and then looked back up at his mate. Without taking his eyes off Rin he spoke to her, "I cannot be blamed for what is happening to our race. My decision of who my mate is my own and does not affect anyone else in our clan."  
  
She scoffed, "Do you deny that you are the strongest of us all?"  
  
"That is a stupid question," he looked back down at her. "I have my father's and mother's strength flowing in my veins, my offspring will not be weak."  
  
"Her blood will diminish that, if not in your offspring, then by their mates. Your brother picked a human mate, what makes you think yours won't? What demon would want them?"  
  
"Rin has own strength, my pups will not be weak."  
  
Astoria laughed through her tears and lightly touched her wounded leg with her remaining hand. "You're a hypocrite Lord Sesshoumaru." His growl only gave her more of a reason to laugh. "For years you have cursed your father for leaving your mother to mate with a human, for breaking their vows. You've done it to. You broke your vow to your kind by taking her as your mate. If it had been anyone else we would have overlooked it, but it was you. The one who cried out that he would never do what his father had done to us."  
  
She began to cry more and flung herself on the ground. Her sobs grew louder by the second and Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered his mother. He shook his head, trying to forget his poor mother, but that was a mistake. Astoria chose that time to dig her claws into his shoulder and her small dagger into his belly.   
  
The lord growled and tried to push her away, but she shoved her weapons in deeper. She brought her face close to him, almost as if she was about to kiss him. "It should be me that you defend. You didn't inherit your father's and mother's strength... From your father you got his weakness for mortal flesh and from your mother, the kindness that got her killed."  
  
If her insults to Rin hadn't pushed him over the edge, then the insult to his mother had. His eyes became red and the markings on his face grew wider. Inuyasha started running with his fable sword up in the air but Kagome's scream of, Rin, stopped him.  
  
In horror, Sesshoumaru watched his mate falling to the ground head first. He couldn't move and felt complete hatred for the bitch that grinned at him maliciously. Rin seemed to fall faster to him and for the fourth time in his life, he felt powerless. The first was when he couldn't stop the dragon from hurting him, the second was when his mother cried over her failed marriage, the third was actually felt each time Rin lost their pups.   
  
Inuyasha moved to catch her and just as he was about to leap in the air, a bright light flashed and covered Rin head to toe. She stopped a foot from the ground and just hung there with the light covering her. For the second time the fighting stopped and all eyes focused on the lady of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru forgot the pain and took in the scent his mate was suddenly giving off, a scent that did not belong to Rin at all.  
  
His eyes turned back to his normal amber color and his mouth trembled. "I-It cannot be...."  
  
He whispered something but despite Inuyasha and Kagome's superior hearing, they couldn't hear what Sesshoumaru muttered. Whatever it was, it surprised Astoria greatly. She stared down at him and actually snorted. "You're insane."  
  
No sooner had the words left her mouth, Rin was gently lowered to the ground and the light attacked Astoria. This strange purple light took a human shaped form and a hand plunged itself into Astoria's back. The female demon screamed in utter agony, and found herself being lifted off Sesshoumaru, with the hand continuing to slide up her body, only stopping at the base of her neck.   
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the light, completely ignoring the screaming and dying bitch lying next to him. The light thrust its hand into Astoria chest and crushed the slow beating heart. The bitch gasped and her head rolled over to the male next to her, her green eyes staring at him.  
  
Kagome had Rin in her arms while her mate stood protectively in front of them. He wasn't sure what this strange light was and had his sword ready, just in case. However, it wasn't interested in the half-breeds at all. It walked towards Sesshoumaru and placed its left hand on his wounded right shoulder and the other on his bleeding stomach. He felt a comforting warmth go through him and he felt a peace he hadn't known for years, except when he was alone with Rin.   
  
The light's hands left him after a moment and for some odd reason he wasn't surprised that he was healed. A hand touched his face for a brief second and then moved away from him. It seemed that it was going to go inside Rin, something Kagome didn't think she wanted, but instead it floated up to the flying dragon that remained in the sky.  
  
Jaken felt cold, he was sure he wasn't going to make. It didn't bother him too much. He had been struck in a battle defending his lady and he knew his lord would revive him. The toad squawked when he felt a warm hand touch his wound. He struggled for a second but stopped when the pain subsided and he felt better than he had in years.  
  
Once Jaken was fine the light dove back into Rin. It happened so fast that Inuyasha couldn't even think to swing his sword. Of course Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, couldn't help but comment. "What the fuck was that?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and picked up his now awakening mate. Her long eyelashes fluttered open and gave him a sleepy smile. "You won."  
  
He nodded and pulled her closer to him, holding her like a bride. The tall demon called for his dragon and for some reason instructed Jaken to keep silent. The others weren't sure why he said it but they weren't complaining either.   
  
"Um... I know we won and all but ... what happened?"  
  
When Kagome wasn't given an answer Inuyasha yelled at his retreating brother. "Hey! Hey Sesshoumaru! Where are we going?"  
  
"Andromeda."   
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter just seemed to flow out of me. Well, since I got this chapter out sooner than I expected, and reveled more than I thought I was going to, the story should end in the next two chapters. I know just about everyone hated Astoria but she had her reasons for what she did. I wanted people to know that but considering this story, and the fact that I believe that Sesshoumaru belongs with Rin period, I could only make her a complete bitch, no pun intended, in the end. That brings me to another subject. Since I posted chapter 14 I was reading what I wrote for Sesshoumaru's memories concerning his mother and, I just loved the character. So, I have been thinking about writing a prequel to this story, starting when Ikue either meets Inutaisho (I heard his name is Toga or something), or at the marriage ceremony. The story will mostly focus on Ikue because like I said, I loved the character that she ended up turning into. This is my summary for it:

* * *

Betrayal in the Blood  
  
Genre: R  
  
Rating: Angst  
  
Parings: Ikue/Inutaisho, Inutaisho/Izayoi, Sess/Astoria, Sess/Rin  
  
Summary: This is a prequel to Family Obligations. Ikue has loved Inutaisho since she first met him, but his heart lies elsewhere. Ikue must live through a loveless marriage, taking care of the heir to the Western Lands, and watch another woman carry her husband's child. This is the story of a father's sins, and the consequences it had on his sons.

* * *

I have other ideas for more stories that will be posted on my profile and if my very lovely readers will please look at them and tell me which one you would like to read first, in either a review hint or an email then I would be so grateful. Betrayal in the Blood will be started after Family Obligations but I would also like to start another one along with it. I'm leaning towards the one I'm calling Whispered Vows at the moment but I'll decided once I get feedback. Thank you so much.   
  
Loki TheGrimScreamer: Thank you so much for you kind words again. I think it's perfectly naturally that Rin would eventually find some kind of respect for Kagome because after all, Kagome does know what it's like for her child to be persecuted (even if it's not shown in this story) and Rin is going to have to deal with this because Sesshoumaru will not be able to protect them from all insults. Anyway I hope this update was fast enough for you.   
  
Dragon Man 180: Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed Astoria's death. I'm glad you like the transition Rin has went through, I hoped people didn't think it was far-fetched, even though I see it was a natural transition considering how Sesshoumaru is. There is respect from Rin to Sango but it's not shown as clearly and not acknowledged. I think Rin would have more respect for Kagome because only she knows what Rin is going to go through once she has her children. Sango would probably one of the first to protect Rin and her kids right along with Sess, Inu, and Kagome but still, she will never know the pain Rin is going to go through when someone insults on of her kids. Kagome is the only other person she knows that has felt that so the respect his more evident.   
  
sikaria: I didn't think this cliffhanger was that bad, well not compared to the one I gave in chapter 7. I was going to end the chapter when Rin fell from Ah-Un or when the light appeared, but I thought that was kind of mean and I couldn't stop writing anyway.   
  
Also thank you so much to my other reviewers, your reviews mean a lot to me too: DraGonMistress704, Arafel2, tessie-fanfic, and New Fan.


	16. A Not So Faded Memory

**Chapter 16- A Not So Faded Memory**  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, Maaya, Masako, Ikue, Mitsuki, and Tamiko. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them.   
  
No matter what, Sesshoumaru was never allowed near Andromeda. It wasn't that the fairies bared any ill will towards the demon family, or any other demons, in fact the fairies were very honored that the most powerful demon family allowed their kingdom to be in their lands. It was Ikue that would never allow her son to go near the kingdom, his father agreed to enforce the rule because it was one of the few things his mate insisted on.  
  
No one in the household was quite sure why Ikue was adment on keeping her son away from Andromeda but it was done. Had his father made that rule, Sesshoumaru would have ignored it when he grew to hate his father. However, it was his mother that warned him away from the fairy kingdom, it was enough to keep him away and everyone in his household; this was a rule that he even enforced on his younger brother.  
  
The said younger brother seemed to remember this after a couple of silent hours walking. The half-breed jogged up to his brother who had a slumbering Rin in his arms. "Wasn't it you that made me stay away from there? I remember trying to explore that part of Father's lands and you would drag me back."  
  
The tall demon said nothing and didn't even bother to give his brother a glance. Instead, he granted his gaze to his mate who had her face buried in his chest. The light that had came from Rin seemed to have taken a lot out of her, leaving her in a deep sleep. It puzzled him, and while he was certain he knew what the light was, he refused to believe it.  
  
"Would you stop giving me the fucking silent treatment and answer me for once!"  
  
"Sess..."  
  
Rin's weak voice broke through Sesshoumaru's thoughts. He stopped walking and lowered his perfect face toward her. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"T-T-The p-pu-..."  
  
"They are doing well, they seem even healthier than before, they both keep kicking at me through your womb."  
  
A soft smile left her, "They're just making you aware of their presence. One feels like a son..."  
  
"Do you hear that? It sounds like there's voices all around us."  
  
Maaya stood tall, as tall as her tiny body could, on Ah's head and looked around. Her small face scrunched up in worry. "We're entering Andromeda, they want to attack us."  
  
"Let them try," said Inuyasha, who had his sword ready.  
  
"Put your sword away Inuyasha," the demon lord said it in the tone that always made the younger male feel like a child. "Their instincts call out to them to attack but they won't dare."  
  
"The queen must have ordered them not to, she must have known of your visit."  
  
The group continued to walk deeper into the forest. All the voices were getting to Kagome but she tried to ignore it, however, this became nearly impossible when thousands of tiny lights rushed passed them. She yelped and looked around, it seemed all these little beings were running, or rather flying, to one spot not far from them.  
  
Inuyasha put his sword away and linked his arm with his mate's. The only one in their group that didn't seem fazed by the whole thing was Sesshoumaru, no surprise there. He continued his trek into Andromeda until he came face to face with the queen of the fairies, Queen Tamiko.  
  
The blue haired beauty smiled and bowed to the party, when she showed respect the thousands of faries residing in the kingdom bowed as well. She still wore an outfit that would be considered indecent for the times but it wasn't as if Tamiko cared, nor did the group that came to see her.  
  
"We are very honored that you have come to our kingdom Lord Sesshoumaru. I am also pleased to see the Lady Rin in fine health."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "You know why I am here."  
  
The fairy smiled, "Yes I do, please follow me, I believe I can help you."  
  
Rin was set down on her feet and allowed to walk by her mate's side. She looked behind her and softly called out for Maaya to join her by her side. When the small fairy joined her she whispered quietly, "Why is she big if she's a fairy? I thought all fairies were small like you."  
  
"She is the queen of us all, she is our protector. Queen Tamiko was chosen because she's so powerful and because of that she is given a 'normal' size compared to the rest of us."  
  
Rin studied the figure in front of her, "She's quite beautiful."  
  
The fairy next to her nodded, "Yes, one reason why the males of our kind voted for her."  
  
Tamiko turned around and grinned at her fellow fairy. "Maaya, I hear that your mistress died a few hours ago, I see that you are not sadden by this at all. Your loyalty is very touching."  
  
Maaya blushed and looked away, "I was mislead my queen."  
  
"Yes I know, I'm hoping my visions are correct when they say that you will return to us and stay here in Andromeda."  
  
"Yes my lady," she knew it was an order.  
  
The queen stopped a few feet from the lake that had showed her visions of what would be. She gave a nod toward a cluster of her subjects and tall wooden chairs were produced for the group to sit down. Kagome marvled at the details carved into the wood, displaying what seemed to be the history of the faries. The arm rests seemed to tell of a battle and her pale fingers traced the carvings.  
  
"The chairs are very old Lady Kagome."  
  
The silky voice caused the female half-breed to jerk her fingers away, almost as if it had burned her. She blushed and gave an apologtic smile, "I'm sorry, I was just admiring the work done on these chairs. Whoever did these must be extremly talented."  
  
"Thank you, I made them nearly two lifetimes ago. I only warned you because my spirit energy went into the making of them and I fear your own powers might undo the work I put into it."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Can we get on with this."  
  
After a glare, promising a "sit" later on, Kagome straightened and looked at her sister in-law. Rin seemed ok, she was a little pale, and her breathing was a bit slow, but the small smile on her face lead everyone to believe she was fine. Her mate knew better.  
  
Tamiko stood in front of Rin but looked directly at the lord of the Western Lands. "You wish to change your mate so that she can carry your pups to full term." She was given a nod. "I only know of one way to do this and I know you will object to it."  
  
The young human woman looked down at the forest floor, feeling her heart jump into her throat and the pups move in her belly. "What has to be done?"  
  
"If you wanted to be a demon, you could do what the creature Naraku did. He offered himself to thousands of demons so that he could be reborn, but as you all know, he lost who he was. If you were to do this, you would no longer be the woman you are and would most likely despise the man that is your mate. The only other way that I can change you is to have innocent blood be shed and it can't just be anyone." A sad sigh left her and she mentally prepared for an attack. "You have more than one pup inside you, I would have to scarifice one of them to ensure your and the remain pup's life."  
  
Rin's horrified gasp was drowned out by Sesshoumaru's growling and snarling, who had moved to stand in front of her. He switched to his insitincts the moment one of his pup's had been threatened, and found himself ready to attack the fairy queen if she made a move to his now crying mate. She made none of the pitiful noises she used to make as a child when a bad dream would consume her thoughts, but the fat tears that he associated with her childhood nightmares were present, making the demon desperate to stop them.  
  
Inuyasha was pissed as well. "What kind of fucking witch are you? We came to you so you could help Rin, not kill her kids!"  
  
"Inuyasha please," Kagome tugged on one of her mate's clawed hands. "Please there must be another way. I mean you can't just kill one of her pups to save the other?"  
  
One blue eye from the corner focused on Kagome, the other stayed on Sesshoumaru, not putting it past him to attack her. "Little girl, I am the most powerful creature you will ever meet. And for your information Inuyasha, I am not a witch, I am a fairy; there is a big difference. I have told you all what I can do, the only ritual known to me is through scarifice. Because she is carrying two I can leave them with one pup, if she only carried one then I would have to shed that pup's blood to save her's so that she can carry others in the future. I can do nothing else, this is the only way."  
  
"How can I decide which one will live?"  
  
They all turned to Rin, her gaze never leaving the ground. Sesshoumaru forced his demon blood to submit to rational thoughts as Rin's question hung in the air. The group on Ah-Un watched their mistress with sorrow in their eyes, the beast making a whining noise.  
  
"What gives me the right to decide which one of my pups deserves to live, while I allow the other to die. Will my dead pup look down on me and scorn me for my decision? If the soul was reincarnated, will I meet him or her later in my life? How do I explain that their life was not as imporant as their siblings? And the one that lives, will it hate me for killing its twin? I was born a simple peasant girl." She raised her head, tears still running down her face but the blury eyes managed to look straight into Tamiko's eyes. "Who am I to decide who gets to live and who doesn't? As a mother, I am bound to protect my pups, even if my life is in danger. You insult me more than Astoria ever did."  
  
Tamiko bowed her head to the woman. "I am very honored to have met you Lady Rin. It rare to ever see such strength in the soul. I have only met one other person that has impressed me like this, but she died a long time ago. Her death actually sadden me, and I feared I would never see such beauty ever again. I hope you find what you need, good-bye."  
  
The queen began to walk away, leaving the others to stare at her. Kagome felt her heart break for her sister in-law, she looked up saddly to her own mate who seemed to be battling his emotions. Sesshoumaru had no time to react, a weak cry of "Sess..." caught his attention. When he looked back, he saw Rin falling from her chair.  
  
The demon lord looked at his mate, she struggled to keep her brown eyes open. His face was as always expressionless, but she knew how to read him. His eyes demanded an answer. She forced her suddenly sore limbs to respond to her and somehow was able to sit up back on the chair, with a little help from Sesshoumaru. Rin took a deep breath and opened to assure her mate that she was fine, but the widing of her eyes caused him to look back.  
  
"Really Tamiko, when I was alive you would have never walked away from something like this after the first rejection."  
  
A smirk formed on Tamiko's face. "I was merely waiting for you to make your appearance. My visions were not clear when it came to this moment, I was not certain if you would come or not, Lady Ikue."  
  
The former lady of the Western Lands smiled, "You knew all along I would return."  
  
"I excepted nothing less."  
  
The two women smiled and embraced each other, not letting go for a very long time. Tamiko grinned at the dead demoness, who seemed very much alive. The usual teasing, distant look in her eyes faded away and only a sad smile remained on the queen. "I have missed you."  
  
Ikue gave that understanding smile that she had once given her mate, the one that made him feel more guilty than her tears and Sesshoumaru's resentment. She gave the fairy a nod and then turned to the group that simply stared at her. There was no denying that she was Sesshoumaru's mother.   
  
The understanding smile was replaced of one that could only be described as one of pure joy. She walked to the silent, now standing demon lord. His height had increased slighty since she had last stood in front of him, and if possible he became more beautiful. One slender, gentle clawed hand touched the left side of his face, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and allowed the hand to caress his face.   
  
He felt himself lower his defenses and just take in his mother's scent. It had been a lifetime since he had that wonderful scent of all things that were pure and beautiful, fill his nostrils and just in case this was some type of hallicunation that his mind had created, he wanted to remember this moment. He was sure it was a cruel trick that the sadistic fairy queen had some part in, his mother was dead, and no magic would make that false.  
  
"Open your eyes. I've longed for this moment, I've wanted to be able to look into those eyes with my own."  
  
His mother had playfully complained that his height hurt her neck. When she talked to him, she insisted that she look straight into his eyes because he had his father's eyes. When he had grown taller than her, he often knelt in front of her if she stood, so that they could be eye level.  
  
A gasp was brought from everyone but Tamiko and Jaken, when Lord Sesshoumaru, the strongest demon known, knelt in front of his woman. Ikue could see that he wanted to cry but wouldn't. He hadn't cried since the day she died, she knew he cried several lifetimes' worth then.   
  
She moved to hug him before he could move away, she wanted to hug him the way she had when he was a small pup, her small pup. However, she was met with Sesshoumaru's arms dragging her into a suffocating embrace. Surprise didn't quite summarize her feelings, but it didn't matter. Ikue wrapped her arms around her slightly trembling son. She moved the curtain of silver hair to whisper in his ear, "My son... I have missed you more than my own life."   
  
A soft kissed was placed on his forehead, while the others stood silent, but not silent enough to hear Sesshoumaru's whimper's of, "Mother..." over and over again.  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ok I lied. I said the story was going to be over in the next two chapters but as I got to the part where Ikue finally makes her appearance... I realized that I wanted some kind of mother/son bonding. I know some people might think that Sess is OOC in the final scene but my reasoning is that: he hasn't seen his mother in years, she died in his arms protecting the woman that her mate left her for, and I kind of peg him as a momma's boy. It's clear Inuyasha is one so, why wouldn't Sesshoumaru be one? Anyway, the next chapter will have an explantion about Ikue and a solution to Rin's problem. Until then...  
  
Dragon Man 180: You're the only one who actually guessed who the purple light was and was right. I thought it was kind of obvious but no one but you even guessed. Lol, Jaken was merely told to shut up because the toad knew what the light was but Sesshoumaru didn't want to say anything because he didn't think it was possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Darci Malfoy: Thank you so much. I believe I stress family in just about all my writing because I myself come from a big family, immediate and extended. I am one of five kids and our ages range from 32-14, I am only 19 and I'm the middle child. I have many fond memories of my siblings and all the crazy things we have done and I suppose this reflects in my writing. I am the type that stresses family life and I do believe that without it, you are nothing. Sess and Inuyasha need to realize this and I hope in the manga/anime they do.  
  
Veema: Well Shippo doesn't play a big part in the story, he was only used in th first chapter because I wanted to open the story to show that not everything has changed. I haven't had a chance to read your story, but when I do get free time (probably before I begin my next story) I will read and review. I don't have much free time, I work and when I don't work I help my mom take care of my 2 month old niece while her parents work.   
  
Tsume Yamagata: I feel so ashamed to say this but I haven't read your story in ages, I had forgotten about my favorites list. When I read your review, I was a bit puzzled but I went back and just fell in love with the story all over again. I'm actually re-reading it now and trying to catch up. I must say that I'm honored that you reviewed this story. This actually my first Inuyasha fanfic and there are things that I have done that won't be done in my later stories. No More Words is wonderful and I was captivated in the first couple of paragraphs, I would suggest this story to any Sess/Rin fan, fluffyshipping is a good thing.  
  
Also thank you so much to my other reviewers, your reviews mean a lot to me too: scigirlmm, Loki-TheGrimScreamer, Arafel2, Kerei Kitsune, and Airen2


	17. It Is Done

**Chapter 17- It Is Done**  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, Maaya, Masako, Ikue, Mitsuki, and Tamiko. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them.   
  
Rin knew all about Lady Ikue, she had heard so much about her from the servants of the house, that she felt as if she knew her. The young exterminator also knew that Sesshoumaru had loved her deeply and still carried the pain that his mother's death had caused him. She didn't even think her love could repair the hurt that would always lie there.  
  
She sat in the chair, watching her mate being comforted my slender pale hands. If the demoness hadn't been Sesshoumaru's mother, Rin would have been pissed as hell and would have yanked the woman away from her mate, her possessiveness over the demon lord would not yield in her weakened state. However, the woman was her mate's mother and Rin was still recovering from the shock that the purple light, Sesshoumaru's mother, had been inside her. It did explain a few things but it also confused the pregnant woman even more.  
  
Tamiko looked over at her. She didn't need to use any of her powers to know that Rin and the others were very confused about the events they had seen unfold in front of them. The queen cleared her throat, "Lady Ikue, I believe you should explain some things to your daughter in-law before we proceed."  
  
"Yes, I believe you're right."  
  
Ikue calmly let go of her son and smiled warmly at him as he stood, proud as he had ever been. She looked past him to gaze at her rightful confused daughter in-law. The girl was more than worthy of her son, she was his equal, and now the demoness felt deep remorse for ever thinking during her life that Astoria was the one for Sesshoumaru. Her words had caused so much damage but she hoped to correct that now.  
  
"Please, I would like to explain everything to you."  
  
Once the group had sat down again in Tamiko's chairs, Lady Ikue took her seat in the chair once occupied by the queen. Everything about her screamed of her breeding. Even the slightest mannerism, such as adjusting the hem of her kimono, proved just how proper and lady like she was, and yet, she seemed to do it all without the slightest hint of being snobby. Kagome and Inuyasha had met many nobles, demon and human, during their travels, and none were like Lady Ikue.  
  
"First of all, let me apologize for all the confusion and pain I have brought you all. It was never my intent to do so and I hope my future deeds will act as my repentance."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Lady Ikue I'm afraid we don't understand."  
  
The miko was given a sweet smile. "I have been dead for very long time, but my spirit could not rest because there were several things that I regretted in my life. There was also the fact that I knew of the future before it happened, I had to change some things because my knowledge changed them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, do you remember my rule concerning Andromeda?" When her silent son nodded she continued. "I enforced that rule on you because during my mating to your father, I found this place. I was always very good at masking my presence, my father dreamed of me being his ultimate spy, but I never had any interest in war. Having a family was all I ever wanted in life." A sad smile appeared but quickly disappeared when she smelled Sesshoumaru's discomfort. "Excuse me, no fairies were around and I stumbled on Tamiko watching a vision from that lake."  
  
"I still can't believe a demon snuck up on me," clearly Queen Tamiko was still angry at herself for it. "That stupid incident ruined a few destinies, I'm sure."  
  
"The vision I saw was of a very unhappy Sesshoumaru mated to Astoria."  
  
Rin saw red while her mate actually dropped his mask and looked outright disgusted. "Mother I would never take that lowly bitch as my mate."  
  
Tamiko snorted, "You would have if your mother hadn't seen it, you would have taken her as your mate like the clans would have wanted you to. You are the strongest male they have and she was the strongest female, they hoped the union would unite the clans and your pups would strengthen future litters."  
  
"When I saw that, I demanded that Tamiko show me your future Sesshoumaru, I also saw mine." Sadness once again filtered into her scent, and it took her longer to curb it, it did nothing but pain her son. "Tamiko warned me that it was very dangerous for me to witness any of it because it was natural for me to try and alter it, she knew it would lead to many horrible things. I did not listen, I was desperate to prevent my son's misery."  
  
"This is foolish! I will not sit here any longer and listen to one women want to murder one of my pups, while the other says I was never meant to be Sesshoumaru's mate."  
  
The demon lord laid his hand on one of Rin's trembling hands. She was angry and hurt, she knew people would disapprove of their union, but to have someone tell her that they were never meant to be together... It was too much for her. Rin had always believed they were meant to be mates, Sesshoumaru had told her that for years, it was true. No damn lake or a fairy or even his mother was going to tell her otherwise.  
  
"I never said you were not meant to be with him, dear. Your scent calls out to him, he knows you are his true mate, that is why he saved you when you were a child. You just would have met him under different circumstances if I had not interfered."  
  
Tamiko smirked and bit back a laugh. "Lord Sesshoumaru would have actually done what his father had done. He would have mated Astoria but he would never be truly happy until he met you Lady Rin. You were, however, married with two small boys but that would not have stopped your attraction to your lord. He knew the moment he smelled your scent that you were his but the sins of his father plagued the relationship you two were to have. Your marriage and his guilt ruined what should have been true love, and you both were unhappy in that future."  
  
"Did I exist in that timeline?"  
  
The queen looked at Inuyasha a little surprised but not too much. She figured the half-breed would eventually ask. "Yes, you did, but you were a bit different. Your birth had to happen or Kikyou's soul would have been more bitter than you had known her."  
  
Before Inuyasha could comment on that Sesshoumaru spoke, "Mother if you had previous knowledge to Father's betrayal, why did you not leave him at that time? Why did you stay with him when you knew he would break your vows? Or why did you not stop it from happening? You could have demanded him to stay with you or force yourself along on his journeys."  
  
"Inuyasha was too important. This woman named Kikyou would have gone mad and destroyed everything in her path, if Inuyasha had not been then to balance her out. Eventually she would be killed in a battle similar to the battle Midoriko had experienced when she had made that jewel. I had to let Inuyasha be born, or this girl's soul would have been in torment forever," Ikue gestured to a bewildered Kagome. "I wanted to demand that your father no longer go on his journeys, but I could not deny this young man's life."  
  
The half breed stared at the demoness, "You died to protect me. You knew you were going to die for a half-breed that broke up your marriage."  
  
"I did not know I was going to die in that battle, but I would not change a thing. As a child, you Inuyasha, brought my son great joy, and I would never change that."  
  
Rin pulled her hands away from her mate's and placed then on her belly. One was a boy, she was sure of it. The other pup seemed very docile, making her assume it was a girl. However, knowing her luck it would be the opposite, or she would just have girls. It wasn't that she didn't want a girl, she knew that Sesshoumaru wanted a son. "What happens now?"  
  
The former Lady of the Western Lands, cleared her throat and stood. She was in front of Rin before she could even lift her head. "I beg you for your forgiveness, Rin. I so wanted to change Sesshoumaru's future that I caused you great pain, I did not understand Tamiko's final warning until it was too late."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I knew he would only be happy with you so I wanted to make sure you met him early in your life. In order to ensure this, I had to let you go through great pains. That is why you had to see your family die in front of you, have villagers beat you, and die by wolves; and to make matters worse, years of abuse are what caused you not to be able to carry a pup full term. A human child is very hard to carry, but a demon pup, especially the pup of Sesshoumaru, was too much strain on your body. I did not realize this until after I died. That is why I refused to move on and demanded to know when and where your birth would take place."  
  
Rin stared into her eyes, eyes that were nothing like her mate's. "You were the purple light in me, the presence that everyone felt but no one knew what it was."  
  
"Yes," a warm smile greeted her brown eyes, "I wanted to protect you as much as I could. You were to be my daughter and I wanted to be with you and see how happy you made my son. So please, I beg your forgiveness for the pain I caused you."  
  
"I could never blame you for anything, because of you, I was able to grow up with my mate and he provided me with a childhood better than my own family could have."  
  
Ikue laughed, tears were in her eyes, but her laughter was of joy. She looked at her son and once again placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You have chosen well, she will give you strong pups. Well, I think we should do the ritual Tamiko, don't you think?"  
  
The queen folded her arms to rest underneath her breasts. "And what ritual do you have in mind, Lady Ikue? I have already told them of the only ritual I know and they were just about to leave."  
  
"I'm not surprised, when a dog demon feels that one of their pups are threatened they forget logic and just want to attack whatever is threatening their offspring."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and laid a hand on his mother's shoulder before speaking, "Mother do you know a way to help Rin without hurting our pups?"  
  
"Of course Sesshoumaru, that is why I am here. Rin, dear, stand up and walk over to Tamiko. Kagome, I know you are now a half demon but you do have your priestess powers do you not?" When she was given a positive response, she continued, "Good, then please go with Rin, you will need to form a barrier around us when I begin. Inuyasha, I am depending on you to keep Sesshoumaru away while I am transferring my spirit energy to her. Rin will most likely scream in pain and the pups will react as if they are dying, though they will not be harmed, it will take all your energy to keep him from stopping the process."  
  
"Your spirit? Isn't that what you are now?"  
  
Tamiko gave a wary look at the demoness before saying, "Lady Rin is right, wouldn't your blood do the trick?"  
  
"What you see now is my soul, not my spirit, they are actually quite different. My blood has long since left me, I shed all the blood I had the day I died so I have none to give. It is the demon spirit that makes us demons, not our blood. Once I have done this, I will be very weak and will finally be able to rest."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his mother, knowing she would once again leave him but the demon took comfort that she would not leave in pain and regret. He bowed to her and then sat on the floor. "Inuyasha, draw your sword and stand in front of me. Not even this Sesshoumaru will be able stop my reactions to my mate's pain."  
  
The younger brother nodded and reached for his sword. His clawed hand rested at the hilt and found himself unable to unsheathe it, or unwilling, he couldn't think straight. When he had invited himself of his brother's quest he had made a silent vow to never draw his sword or claws against Sesshoumaru, and yet here he was, getting ready to battle his brother. The rationale part of Inuyasha told him that he really wasn't fighting against his brother, he was only protecting Rin and Ikue from him. The other part of the half-breed screamed that it was wrong. Inuyasha took his vows very seriously and being told to go against his older brother was killing him.   
  
Sesshoumaru saw the emotions playing on his little brother's face. He understood what the younger one was feeling, he felt similar emotions when he decided that Inuyasha was dead to him and had to kill the physical form of him to let his little brother rest. He wanted to tell him to snap out of it and do as he was told, and was just about to do so, when sad amber eyes looked up into his own.  
  
His order died in his throat when those eyes locked his and suddenly the demon lord no longer saw his brother as he was at the moment. Instead, the Inuyasha he had helped raised, the one with innocence and happiness coming from him, stood in front of him and Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to protect him.  
  
_Flashbacks  
  
In his father's study he found the small pup on the floor wailing and pushing his mother aside. Their father stood in front of them with utter rage flashing in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha noticed his brother immediately and flung himself in his waiting arms. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
He caught the small bundle and glared at the two adults.  
  
Without another word he carried his brother out of there and into his room. The little pup looked at him with childish worship and jumped around while the older one prepared for dinner. After promising to take him out early tomorrow to explore the forest surrounding their home and telling him of his adventures, Sesshoumaru had Jaken take his beloved little brother to prepare for dinner as well.  
  
"Please don't leave Sesshoumaru! Why do you fight with Father so much? If you didn't fight then we could play all the time and you wouldn't leave!"  
  
"I'm scared Sesshoumaru...."  
  
"Shhh, I'm right here."  
  
"Why did they say that?"  
  
"They're ignorant fools."  
  
"But what did they mean about only being half brothers? We're both Father's sons."  
  
"We have different mothers, the only parent we share is Father."  
  
Inuyasha's little scrunched up in thought and stopped walking. He didn't seem to notice Sesshoumaru had walked back towards him until his older brother's hand rested on his little head. He snatched the clawed hand and rested his hand against it. The sizes were different but that was because Sesshoumaru was older. They both had fangs, they both had silver hair, and they're eyes were the same as well. But they were different, Inuyasha knew that. He never thought the differences were a big deal until that man had said so. He looked at his big brother with a pout and sad amber eyes.  
  
"Listen to me," Sesshoumaru picked him up so that they could look into each other's eyes. "We are brothers, it is as simple as that. No one can ever change that and Kami help the fool that thinks otherwise. Brothers stick together and I, Sesshoumaru, will always protect you."  
  
A baby fanged smile greeted him, "And I'll protect you!"  
  
"As if I would need some puppy to protect me. Knowing you I would end up having to save you."  
  
"No! I'm going to be stronger than both you and Father!"  
  
A small, tiny really, smirk was given to the proud pup, "Not if you can't keep up with me."  
  
The oldest run a short distance away and almost laughed at his little brother's confused face. Inuyasha shrieked with laughter and ran after his brother, screaming that he would catch him.  
  
End Flashbacks_  
  
"When this is over I except a rematch with you Inuyasha. That hole I put in your chest could have been done better, I held back too much."  
  
An annoyed look came across the younger brother's face. "Feh, you'll be luck if I don't cut off that arm again!"  
  
A look of understanding passed between the two brothers and Inuyasha too his sword. He looked over at the women of the group, "Ok get it started so we can go spar."  
  
Ikue smiled and then put her hands on Rin's shoulders. "Kagome put up the barrier and Rin, please relax as much as possible."  
  
Thanks to her years of training, the priestess was able to put up the barrier without much trouble. She smiled at her mate's back and gave a thumbs up to her brother in-law. She was sure the demon lord wanted to roll his eyes but felt that doing so would be too much of a human thing, such things were beneath him.  
  
Rin heard Tamiko whisper to her mother in-law that she hoped she knew what she was doing, and Rin more than agreed with that. She became aware of a purple light surrounding the two of them and she assumed that it was Ikue's doing because Kagome's barrier was always white. She had seen it when the priestess had gone into battle and when Sango was delivering her little girl.  
  
A little girl, she should have had two sons and a daughter to join the two pups she had in her now. She knew nothing of religion but if there was a higher being, she prayed to it that this would work. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out when the stinging in her chest began to intensify. There were a few scars on her body, nothing serious, but they had been pain when the wounds had been made, she had even had some poison injected in her before, but this... The Lady of the Western Lands felt as if her soul was being ripped apart.  
  
The pups began to kick at her womb and Kami, or whatever, help her, but she could feel their screams. Perhaps Astoria was right, they felt as if they were trying to claw their way out of her womb. Her body hurt and she feared for her pups. She wanted to scream, and eventually did so when her bloody lip could no longer take the torture she had been giving it. Her screams mirrored the screams Sango had made when giving birth.   
  
Tears ran down her cheeks and her screams just grew louder as Ikue pressed her palms down harder on her small shoulders. A roar filled her ears and she didn't need to open her eyes to know that Sesshoumaru was trying to force himself to where she was standing. He had always promised to protect her, and that's what he had been trying to do.   
  
Inuyasha thought his older brother had been a tough opponent before, but now, those fights were mere spats compared to Sesshoumaru's rage. He knew very well that Sesshoumaru didn't want to hurt anyone there but, his mate was screaming in pain and apparently the pups were crying out for their father as well.   
  
The full blooded demon's eyes had gone red and snarled at the half-breed in front of him. From his scent he knew that the male in front of him was his kin, but he didn't understand why his brother was keeping him from his mate. His mind wasn't so gone that he didn't know who the people were, but he didn't care about them at the moment. His mate was dying and so were his pups, he needed to protect them. Protecting them was tied with producing pups, as his primary responsibility and his little brother was shaming him in front of his mate.   
  
"Inuyasha hold him back! He's not fighting that much because he still knows who you are!"  
  
If Sesshoumaru's poison had almost hit him in the face, the half breed would have snarled at his mate and called her a stupid bitch. He knew exactly what was wrong with his brother and didn't need his mate screaming the obvious at him.  
  
"It hurts.... Make it stop! Sess...."  
  
"Don't!" Ikue was beginning to feel very weak but her voice was still strong. "If you call out for him directly he will kill everyone and everything in this forest. I am almost done, just a few seconds longer...."  
  
Rin swallowed her cries for her mate and hugged herself. A few seconds ... seconds always seemed to last longer. She sobbed painfully and then dug her fingernails into Ikue's arms. Imagine her shock when she felt her claws dig into the noble lady's arms.   
  
Ikue took a deep breath and would have fallen to the floor if Tamiko hadn't grabbed her. Rin looked down at her hands and couldn't stop staring at the claws she now had. She felt, different, stronger ... she no longer felt human. Her hair was still brown, but it was longer and thicker. Everything about her body felt so taunt and her hips and chest seemed to have gotten just a bit bigger. She almost giggled at her thought of Sesshoumaru really liking that part.   
  
The pups began to move within her and she gave a slight cry. They were still alive and seemed much healthier. She didn't know how she knew that but she did. She would have twirled in delight, like she used to when she was a child, but strong arms pulled her up and close to a hard chest.  
  
Golden eyes scanned her and sniffed at her. A small lick and nip was given to her jaw bone and Rin found herself throwing her arms around her mate's neck. Her fingers clutched his silver hair and she whispered, "What color are my eyes?"  
  
"Brown."  
  
She giggled, "I had hoped they stay brown." He gave a grunt and she knew he agreed.   
  
He kept his tight hold on his small, now full demon mate and looked at his panting mother. He wanted to thank her but all the words that came to mind seemed inferior for someone like his mother. Ikue smiled from her position on the ground in Tamiko's arms. "It is done."   
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ok, drama, angst, and even a little bit of fluff. First of all Rin is not the reincarnation of Ikue. It would be really gross to have Sess being mated/married to someone that has his mother's soul. What the others saw was her soul and while she was in Rin, she was merely using Rin as a host, Rin has her own soul. The flashbacks that Sesshoumaru had in this chapter are scenes that will appear in the prequel that I'm still kind on iffy on writing. I have it planned out and I will most likely write it, posting it is just something I'm not sure about. Ok the next chapter is the last and is the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Badgerwolf: Thank you, Rin's response actually comes from my own opinions regarding abortion, so it was very personal to me. I'm so glad you and other's were not bothered by the slight OOC of Sesshoumaru, I just thought it fitted with the mood of the story and the way the flashbacks portrayed the relationship between Sees and Ikue, it was appropriate. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the last chapter.  
  
anhimals: I'm glad I was able to surprise someone about Ikue. I noticed that! Everyone makes Sess's mother such an evil person and I just didn't want to do that. I thought it would be such a twist to make Sess's mother almost perfect and have Inuyasha's mother kind of the evil one. Though I have shown that the distrust between the brothers was not entirely her fault, I wanted to explore that perhaps Inu's mom isn't as perfect as he claims or as the manga/anime portrays. Thank you, I had hoped this story was somewhat original and I'm glad someone thinks so.   
  
Airen2: You and two friends of mine thought exactly the same thing, that Rin was the reincarnation of Ikue but no she's not. That just has an "ewww-ness" factor to me (almost as bad as the Sess/Kag pairing, I have issues with that). Yes, this chapter show how Rin and her pups are saved and I hoped you enjoyed this.   
  
Dragon Man 180: Yes you were the only one to guess it and I was disappointed about that. I thought I dropped plenty of hints that she was the light. You were almost right about the blood thing, Ikue is sadly dead and has no blood to give to Rin. The whole spirit Vs soul thing might be confusing but the epilogue will explain that.  
  
fireblazie: Hands a tissue Aww, I'm so happy everyone liked the scene with Sess and his mom. I loved how it came out and almost took it out at the last minute when I thought it was just too OOC for him. I'm so glad I hadn't.  
  
angel of darkness flame: Congrats on your grades, some advice: when you go to college, just because you did great the first semester, don't slack off during the second. I had to learn the hard way, I played too much pool instead of going to Sociology class. Anyway thank you for your reviews! I hope this chapter met your expectations.  
  
Also thank you so much to my other reviewers: Arafel2, Kerei Kitsune, and New Fan 


	18. Forgiving Sins of the Past

**Chapter 18- Forgiving Sins of the Past**   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Tristis, Astoria, Maaya, Masako, Ikue, Mitsuki, Tamiko and Kado. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them.   
  
"What do you mean she was up and fighting three hours later?"  
  
Miroku calmly undid Mitsuki's hold on his short pony tail before placing the squirming girl tightly against his chest, away from his hair, and looking at his once again pregnant wife. He glanced at her belly, just barely showing signs of new life, and almost laughed out loud when he remembered Kagome's reaction to Sango's second pregnancy. She had screamed loudly at Miroku and hit him over the head while ranting and raving. Seems that in Kagome's time women were supposed to wait at least six weeks before having relations again and two years before having another child.  
  
He hid his grin, "That is what Jaken told Inuyasha when he came to announce the birth of the twins. Rin gave birth and three hours later, she went to practice while the twins napped."  
  
Rin, the official Lady of the Western Lands, had given birth to two very healthy twin boys, much to her mate's concealed delight. The boys were only a little over a week old but were already showing traits that they had inherited from their parents. Both boys were very quiet and hardly ever fussed. They also looked exactly like their father, except the youngest one had brown eyes like his mother. That was the only physical difference between the two, the differences in their temperament were quite noticeably already.  
  
The oldest of the two, Kaoru, already showed signs that he would act very much like his father. His golden eyes looked up at others with the clear knowledge that he was superior to everyone but his own parents. Rin had already made several vows to break him of that, she wanted the pup to known humility and Sesshoumaru grudgingly agreed with her, though it did bring him pride that his oldest pup clearly knew his status. Kaoru would most likely take over the Western Lands by himself because he seemed to dominate his twin Shinya.  
  
If Kaoru was quiet, then Shinya was practically mute. The brown eyed pup never seemed to cry, even when he was born he had only gave a small whine but was drowned out by his older brother's cries. From the start this worried Rin. He was almost too quiet and let Kaoru take up all the room in their crib, that's what Kagome had called it when she had brought to her. From what she could tell, Shinya would always allow himself to be dominated, a trait that he could not have received from either of his parents...perhaps from one of his grandparents. Sesshoumaru would have none of that.  
  
Kagome listened to the couple and patted her own growing belly. After Ikue had taken her final rest, Queen Tamiko commanded her to drink from the lake and to not ask questions. When the priestess did so, Tamiko walked away muttering, "That water was recently blessed by Ikue and because you drank it, you will now be able to conceive once again."  
  
No one but her mother had known that the half-demon couple hadn't been able to have anymore children after Tristis. She had been attacked shortly after giving birth and was told by doctors in her time that she would never be able to have children again. Inuyasha had a hard time dealing with it, he hadn't wanted his son to be an only child. While he did consider Shippo his son as well, the fox was too old for Tristis to really play with.   
  
It had been Tamiko that had told Kagome to drink the water, but Sesshoumaru insisted that his mother was the one that should have been thanked instead of the fairy queen. In truth it was Ikue's kindness that allowed them to have more children, she had wanted to bless Inuyasha as well as her son.  
  
The gift had been enough for the half-breed to stop his complaints of his injuries. While he claimed that he wasn't in any real pain, he still complained loudly to Sesshoumaru that he was a bastard (the demon lord felt the need to point out that it was Inuyasha that was the bastard) and he would get him back. He had walked away with a small hole in his chest, deep gashes on his arms, and some of his older brother's poison on his face; according to the elder brother, he had gone easy on him.  
  
"Kagome, I know you told me that Sesshoumaru's mother had given her spirit to Rin so that she may become a demon but, why didn't she become evil like Naraku?"  
  
She smiled at her oldest son Shippo, "Naraku was an evil demon made by several evil ones as well. Rin is a good demon made by an equally good one. Her heart is pure because of her love for Sesshoumaru as was Ikue's. The two had something in common so Rin was able to allow the spirit in and because the demon was more powerful, it forced the body to become a full blooded dog demon. Ikue was too much of a kind spirit to ever be able to turn anyone evil so Rin was able to stay pretty much the same."  
  
Shippo threw a giggling Tristis in the air and caught him before looking back at his adopted mother. "So does she look any different?"  
  
"Jaken told Inuyasha that Rin's appearance has changed a little. Her hair is much longer and darker and has some markings on her face and arms like her mate."  
  
"Lord Inuyasha."  
  
The group stopped when a tall purple haired dog demon stood in front of them. He bowed to Inuyasha and then to Kagome. "I am Kado, one of Lady Rin's instructors. I was sent by Lord Sesshoumaru to lead you the rest of the way to the castle, my lord and lady have been waiting for you."  
  
Inuyasha seemed quite surprised by the honorific but shrugged it off. They had once called him that when he was a small child and figured his title had been restored because of Sesshoumaru's doing. He "feh'ed" and followed the servant to the castle he had once called home. He knew the others were amazed by it but the sent of death and a fresh grave filled his nose, distracting him from the beauty that was Sesshoumaru's home.  
  
Tristis smelled it too, "Eww, what is that Daddy?"  
  
His father did not answer him. The silver haired half-breed ignored everyone around him and walked straight to the family graveyard, the one where Sesshoumaru's mother had been buried. He scanned the area and ignored the old graves, a bunch of demons that had died in battle, he had never known them and he was sure they would all scorn despite that he was their kin. Towards the back he spied three fresh graves and his heart turned over when he noticed that a young woman was sitting in front of them.  
  
Rin looked up and gently smiled at the speeding Inuyasha. She inclined her head and cuddled her two sons closer to her, "Your uncle has finally arrived. Inuyasha these are your nephews Kaoru and Shinya." She motioned her head towards the three small graves, "This is Kyo, Daisuke, and Ayumi; the niece and nephews you were not able to meet."  
  
Her brother in-law paled but gave bowed to the graves. After the others caught up to him, Rin explained that after her mating with Sesshoumaru had became official, he had commissioned the headstones and their pups' graves were moved to the family graveyard. The others showed their respect and the commented on how cute the twins were.  
  
Inuyasha studied his sister in-law and his nephews, they really didn't look like her. Rin still looked pretty much the same, with the exception of the markings Jaken had told him of. She now had a small dark blue star at the corner of her outer eyes and the mark that showed who she belonged to had changed into a crescent moon. Blue stars graced her wrists and a thin line from the stars wrapped around her arms and disappeared as her clothes hid parts of her flesh. Her long nails were now claws, but other than that she was pretty much the same.   
  
He glanced at the graves again but skipped over Ayumi's when he noticed the name of the last tombstone: Izayoi. His heart jumped into his throat and he felt his palms grow clammy. The earth in front of the stone hadn't been touched but the stone was obviously new. Inuyasha sank to his knees and lightly touched the stone with his claws. He felt Kagome sit next to him and hug him from behind, but he said nothing.  
  
"Do not look so surprised Inuyasha."  
  
He looked behind him and saw his older brother staring at him with his forever expressionless gaze. When the half-breed said nothing Sesshoumaru continued, "She was Father's mate and belongs in the family graveyard. I did not know where her remains were laid to rest so I merely put up a headstone for her."  
  
Had things been different between the two, had the others not been there, had he not known that Sesshoumaru would always see his mother as the one that broke up his family; he would have hugged his older brother. They had made up and vowed never to go against each other, but the bitterness they had for one another still clung to their hearts. It would take a few more lifetimes for everything to be forgiven, but they were headed in the right path.   
  
A look of understanding passed between the brothers, and then Sesshoumaru looked at his mate. She was surprised when he had ordered the fourth one to be made, but said nothing. The twins had noticed their father long ago and Kaoru made small puppy like whines, demanding his father's attention. Shinya just looked up at his father with his big brown eyes but made no noise to indicate that he wanted anything from him.   
  
The lord of the Western Lands helped his mate up and looked at his pups that had not had the chance to be held in their mother or father's arms. His eyes flickered with sadness but stopped when Rin cleared her throat. He looked back at her and then took Shinya, allowing her to soothe Kaoru. She eyes smiled at him as her mouth made up nonsense words that clamed their son.  
  
Despite the difference in her physical appearance, Sesshoumaru still saw her the way she had looked the day he had first mated her. When they returned to their home, she had asked if he liked her new look. Amber eyes looked into nervous brown and stated, "I see nothing but you, you are Rin and that is all that matters. The shell your soul is in makes no difference."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her the tinniest of smiles and then turned to his guests. "Let us go into the castle, it is time for the pups' feeding."  
  
The group of demons, humans, and half-breeds walked away from the graves. All hoping in their deepest of hearts that the sins they and others had committed in the past could be finally laid to rest.   
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Wow, I finally finished this fic! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and will continue to read whatever else I write and post on here. I cannot tell you how much every review means to me, seeing your mailbox filled with reviews is a wonderful thing. If there are any questions please either leave your email address in a review or email me at DeadRosesaol.com mailto:DeadRosesaol.com and I will write back. I currently have 15% of the prologue for Betrayal in the Blood but will not post that until I have chapter one written as well. While I am writing this I will also be writing and posting another Sess/Rin fic called Malice Melodies. This fic will be an AU and center on the world of Japanese rock (J-rock), and when I say J-rock I mean actual Japanese rock. This will not be a fic that has the Inuyasha characters in a rock band but act like American rock bands. There's a summary of the story on my profile and if anyone wants to know exactly what makes J-rock different from American rock, then please email me.   
  
Loki-TheGrimScreamer: giggles Thank you so much and yes I love you too in that reviewer/platonic way as well. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter.   
  
Badgerwolf: Yes this is the last chapter and thank you. I was actually listening to a J-rock song called "Cage" by the band Dir en Grey while writing the last chapter and the song talks about child abuse, and suddenly it just made sense. Sorry a long story for something that could have been explained rather simply.   
  
angel of darkness flame: See what I got done after eight hours of not answering my IMs. Lol, hope you enjoyed this and will most likely be talking to you pretty soon. Ja ne.  
  
anhimals: There actually was going to be a bittersweet ending but my buddy April talked me out of it. Originally I was going to have one of the twins end up dying in the end but after my talk with April (and a death threat) I decided not to.  
  
fireblazie: Lol, yeah I think everyone was expecting me to make some horrible twist in the end. As you can see I didn't do what I had planned to do so I gave somewhat of a happy ending. I hope you liked this.  
  
Dragon Man 180: Well I hope I explained Inuyasha's injuries and Rin's new look nicely for you. As you can see I decided not to give Rin a tail or ears, she's pretty much like Kagome. They both look like themselves when they were humans but Rin has markings similar to her mate's.  
  
neko-yashaccs: Thank you so much, I'm happy that you have enjoyed this story. Well, here's the epilogue and I hope you liked this.  
  
Winged Princess: Takina you dork, I thought those reviews sounded like you and had to look at your profile to make sure. giggles Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story, you know this has been my baby for almost a year now. If people use Sess's mom in their stories, she's usually this cold hearted evil bitch, you know how I love to be different so I made her the exact opposite. Talk to you later.  
  
Airen2: Oh don't worry about it, I felt bad that I confused some people with the whole Ikue in Rin thing.  
  
Also thank you so much to my other reviewers: keeper-of-the-triforce,CometsChaos, Kerei Kitsune, immortalbreeze04, c'fay, 


End file.
